Love Is: Lluvia de Pétalos
by Sasha545
Summary: Una misión de vida o muerte, eso era para Shisui poder encontrar a Tsunade Senju. Lamentablemente para él, la única que podía ayudarlo era la misma jovencita que había jurado matarlo si se volvía a acercar a ella. Sidestory del fanfic "Love Is" enfocada en los acontecimientos que rodean la relación de Shisui Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.
1. Capítulo uno: Inesperados Aliados

**Género** : Romance / Amistad / Aventura  
 **Personajes Principales** : Shisui Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga  
 **Autor** : Sasha545  
 **Rank: M (lemon más adelante, advertidos)  
** **Cantidad de Capítulos:** Al menos 10 **  
** **Nota:** Este escrito es una historia paralela del fic "Love Is", centrándose en la relación que se forma entre Shisui Uchiha y Sakura Haruno. Los eventos entre ambos relatos se sobreponen, y quizás algunas partes de ése queden más claras ahora. Si no lo han leído, les recomiendo hacerlo para que esta historia quede más clara.  
 **DISCLAIMER** : Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo creado en él pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Se utilizan sin ningún fin comercial.

* * *

 **LOVE IS**  
 **SIDESTORY NÚMERO UNO**

* * *

๑

๑

๑

 **LLUVIA DE PÉTALOS**

 **LA HISTORIA DE SHISUI Y SAKURA  
**

 **๑**

๑

๑

* * *

๑

๑

๑

 _Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,_ _  
_ _para tu libertad bastan mis alas._ _  
_ _Desde mi boca llegará hasta el cielo_ _  
_ _lo que estaba dormido sobre tu alma._

 _Pablo Neruda_

๑

๑

๑

* * *

๑

๑

๑

 **CAPÍTULO 1**  
INESPERADOS ALIADOS

๑

๑

๑

Parado afuera de esa casa que lucía tan normal, pensó si todo aquello era una buena idea. Pasó saliva intentando armarse de valor para golpear la puerta, pero llevaba al menos cinco minutos ahí sin atreverse a mover un músculo. Se estaba comportando como un idiota, no podía creer que le tuviese tanto miedo a una simple mocosa de la edad de Sasuke. Pero, ¿Qué le iba a decir? _¿Ven conmigo, te lo suplico, te lo imploro, eres la única que puede ayudarme?_ No, él no era así. Y después de todo lo que había hecho estaba seguro de que ella iba a disfrutar torturándolo un poco antes de si quiera considerar tu petición. Quizás en vez de un ojo morado perdiese un diente o algo peor.

―Maldición Shisui, ahómbrate un poco, es sólo una mocosa tonta.

Si hubiese sabido que necesitaría de esa chica de fuerza monstruosa más que de cualquier otra persona en su vida, no la hubiese tratado como lo había hecho hasta entonces. Simplemente había estado jugando con ella un poco cuando la veía, porque la joven se irritaba tanto que llegaba a ser gracioso. Nunca había conocido a una chica en esa aldea que se volviese violenta al punto de poder matar a alguien sólo por una broma. Aunque, su sentido del humor tampoco era demasiado _normal_ , Itachi siempre se lo decía.

―Quizás no debí haberla besado.

Irritado y con las manos en los bolsillos comenzó a recordar lo mucho que se había tardado su ojo derecho en sanar después del primer puñetazo que le dio justo antes de salir de Konoha en búsqueda de su primo, cuando a modo de juego, le dijo que la besaría si su antídoto funcionaba.

Sinceramente, no pensó que Sakura Haruno se tomaría una simple broma con tanta seriedad. Quizás se debía a que ella no lo conocía y por lo mismo no entendió que eso había sido sólo un juego _inocente_. Si hubiese tenido malas intenciones con una mocosa de la edad de Sasuke el mero peligro de la violencia física no lo hubiese detenido. Bueno, tal vez su broma no había sido de todo _inocente,_ ya que consideró seriamente besarla si Itachi se salvaba gracias a ella.

Y la besó, sin saber por qué, cuando logró inmovilizarla en Sala del Cielo. Tampoco se arrepentía de hacerlo, sólo se arrepentía de las cosas que no hacía, ese era su _nindo_. Suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso.

Tampoco era como que le agradase en demasía la chica Haruno. No era un misterio para nadie que estaba enamorada de su primo menor y considerando que Sasuke la venía tratando como estropajo por los últimos años sin que se quejara si quiera una vez por ello, pensó que podía aguantar una broma sin que pensara que el mundo a su alrededor se iba a desmoronar. De cualquier forma, ¿Qué podía esperar de alguien que estaba enamorada de Sasuke? Seguramente sus padres la habían dejado caer de cabeza cuando era un bebé, eso hubiese explicado su enamoramiento caprichoso e infantil, como su incapacidad para resolver las cosas hablando.

―¡Adiós Ino! ―conocía esa voz y se le revolvió el estómago de que lo viese ahí, comenzando a sudar frío ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿De verdad le tenía tanto miedo a una niña?―. Tú…

―¿Shisui-kun? ―volteó el rostro casualmente intentando actuar normal ante la dulce y adorable voz de Ino Yamanaka, sonrojando levemente al ver su hermosa figura, sus ojos color cielo, su cabello dorado y su boca delicada que quería besar hasta el final de los tiempos―. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No me digas! ¿Estabas esperando a Sakura?

―¿Q-qué? Claro que no. Me dijeron que estaban juntas y te esperaba a ti, por supuesto ―respondió riendo nervioso mientras se tomaba el cuello.

Sakura rodó los ojos y pasó junto a Shisui sin mirarlo, obviamente aún no se había olvidado de lo que ese sujeto le había hecho pasar en Sala del Cielo y aunque le hubiese encantado darle un buen puñetazo en medio de esa horrible cara, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de hacerle saber lo mucho que la ofendía si quiera su presencia ahí.

―Pues, ¿Necesitas algo? ―le preguntó Ino un tanto curiosa.

―De ti, todos los días, el resto de mi vida ―le respondió Shisui embobado, a lo que Ino respondió suspirando con gracia.

Realmente hubiese preferido que Ino lo acompañase. Su futura esposa, la mujer de sus sueños, su diosa dorada, podría haber hecho de ese viaje algo más placentero. Pero no había conseguido el permiso para ella, porque estaba asignada en una misión rango A al día siguiente. Además, estaba seguro que no se podría haber concentrado en nada aparte de besarla si iban solos a una misión como esa. Era mucho mejor llevar a alguien que no le movía el suelo como la diosa Yamanaka.

―Aún no me decido cuál de todos los Uchiha es el más lindo. Quizás si me compraras flores y chocolates más seguido podría inclinarme a tu favor ―la joven se cruzó de brazos riendo divertida, lanzándole un beso mientras le cerraba un ojo coquetamente, comenzando a caminar por la calle― Hasta entonces, deja de ser tan patético cada vez que me ves. Es triste. ¡Nos vemos Sakura!

―Ino-chan, me estás matando.

Por un momento pensó en seguir a Ino e insistirle que estaban destinados a estar juntos por el resto de su vida, pero recordó que había asuntos más importantes que tratar. Itachi estaba sobre su propia felicidad. Había perdido a Obito en la guerra por ser demasiado débil y joven como para poder haberlo protegido, no iba a perder a su mejor amigo por algo tan estúpido como una enfermedad. Si no hacía algo, su tonto primo iría en una misión suicida para morir como un mártir y no iba a permitirlo. Y no lo hacía porque era lo mejor para Konoha, por sus tíos, por Sasuke, por el País del Fuego o si quiera porque la chica Hyūga le rompía el corazón cada vez que la veía. Lo hacía meramente por sí mismo en un intento completamente egoísta por no quedarse solo en ese mundo que tantas veces ya le había dado la espalda.

Sakura comenzó a subir las escaleras para llegar a la puerta de entrada de su casa, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada divertida a Shisui por haber sido rechazado nuevamente por Ino. Para ella, era gracioso ver a un sujeto tan arrogante ser puesto en su lugar por su mejor amiga.

―A veces me pregunto si sacas todas esas frases estúpidas de algún libro para fracasados o tus cursilerías son simplemente parte de tu encanto ―con una sonrisa satisfecha, Sakura se sintió extrañamente bien―. O falta de éste.

―Oye… Sakura… digo… Haruno-san ―ésta se detuvo y lo miró por sobre su hombro mientras lo veía luchar consigo mismo para decirle algo―. Ne-necesito… uhm… tu… tu ayuda.

―¿Ah? ¿Mi ayuda? ―Sakura lo consideró un momento, pensando cual sería la forma más satisfactoria de rechazarlo―. No. Nunca. Ni muerta. Jamás te ayudaría.

―¡Espera! ―Shisui se lanzó a sus piernas y las abrazó―. ¡Realmente te necesito!

―¿Estás hablando en serio? Después de lo que me hiciste aún tienes rostro para pedirme que…

―¿De lo que te hice? ¿Qué te hice? ―irritado se puso de pie―. ¡No te hice nada!

―¡Me besaste! Contra mi voluntad, debo añadir.

―¿Aun sigues molesta por esa tontería? Sólo estábamos jugando.

―¡Nunca jugaría con algo así! ―Sakura apretó el puño― Quizás un sujeto tan asqueroso, egocéntrico y vanidoso como tú consideraría que algo tan especial como un beso es sólo un juego pero yo…

―¡Oye! No lo digas tan alto ―lo último que hubiese querido era que toda la aldea supiese que jugando le había dado un beso a una mocosa de dieciséis años―. No quiero que todos se enteren de eso. Ya te dije que fue sólo un juego.

―Tienes razón, tampoco me gustaría que alguien se enterara de ese desafortunado incidente. Todos pensarían que ahora tengo herpes o algo peor en la boca ―Shisui tuvo que respirar profundamente un momento, había algo en esa chica que lo irritaba―. Así que no se te ocurra decirle a nadie o te mataré. Bastante me he esforzado ya para pretender que eso no ocurrió. Me da asco tan sólo pensarlo.

―Concuerdo. Nunca antes alguien me causo tanta repugnancia en un solo instante ―Shisui estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Sakura lo estaba hiriendo en su orgullo como hombre, shinobi y hasta como Uchiha―. Fue tan asqueroso que tuve que lavarme la boca con parafina y sinceramente pensé prenderme fuego sólo para asegurarme de quitarme tu sabor asqueroso a…

―Nunca pensé que un beso fuese algo tan repulsivo. Vomité un poco en mi boca después de que te fuiste.

―¿Qué beso? ¡Tú no sabes besar! ―le repitió.

―Eres un… ―Sakura estaba preparándose para seguirlo y darle la paliza de su vida cuando de pronto Shisui pareció recordar qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí y la fuerza sobrehumana de la pelirrosa.

―Antes de que intentes golpearme, y ciertamente planeo darte la oportunidad para que lo hagas, respira profundo y escúchame ―la hora de intercambiar insultos y herir orgullos había terminado. Si estaba ahí era por un motivo serio y tenía que lograr su objetivo―. ¿Dónde está Tsunade-sama?

―¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres con mi maestra? ―le preguntó Sakura extrañada.

―Necesito encontrarla y pedirle un favor.

―No sé dónde está y aunque lo supiera, tú serías la última persona del mundo a quien se lo diría. Así que si necesitas de ella…

―¡No soy yo quien necesita de ella! ―la interrumpió rápidamente―. Eres la única en toda la aldea que podría encontrarla. He recopilado información sobre su paradero pero la buscan muchos acreedores y se ha esfumado de la faz de la tierra. Nadie sabe dónde está, ni si quiera el Tercero ―Sakura sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando vio los joviales ojos de Shisui cubrirse en tristeza mientras bajaba el rostro―. Créeme, no fue fácil venir a pedirte un favor, no me gusta depender mucho del resto para este tipo de cosas y seguramente ni si quiera merezco que me ayudes p-pero… por favor, Sakura-san. Realmente es un asunto de vida o muerte.

Sakura se sintió mal un momento por él. La verdad, Shisui le desagradaba, y mucho. Era como si la repeliera. Se le encrespaba la piel sólo de tenerlo cerca, escuchar su estruendosa risa u observar sus alegres ojos negros. Era completamente opuesto a Sasuke. Y no en un buen sentido. No encajaba con la familia Uchiha, pues era un ser extraño y patético, y aun así era tan popular con las chicas de Konoha como Sasuke o Itachi. La diferencia con ellos era que Shisui sí se aprovechaba de su tosco atractivo y no era misterio para nadie su fama de mujeriego. Aquello la irritaba, pues no soportaba la idea de que fuera por ahí jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas que genuinamente lo amaban. Sasuke nunca había correspondido sus sentimientos, pero al menos no se había aprovechado de ellos sólo para divertirse un rato.

No obstante, al verlo tan deprimido algo se le removió en el pecho. Tampoco era una persona tan cruel como para ver a alguien sufrir sin intentar consolarlo. Con un poco de desconfianza y aún resentida, admitió la verdad del asunto.

―De verdad no sé dónde está. No he tenido noticias de ella en más de un año ―Sakura bajó el rostro un tanto decepcionada, pero no podía darle más información que esa, pues no la tenía.

―Partiré dentro de dos horas en su búsqueda y… y necesito que vengas conmigo ―Shisui la miró fijamente, con seriedad, como un hombre y no un mocoso que jugaba. Sakura jamás lo había escuchado hablar tan en serio―. Haré lo que quieras por ti si me ayudas con esto. La conoces mejor que nadie, estoy seguro que podremos encontrarla si trabajamos juntos.

―No puedo. Tengo mucho que hacer esta semana ―se giró para dirigirse a la puerta, no iba a discutir más sobre el asunto.

―¡Te ayudaré con Sasuke! ―Sakura se detuvo―. No intentes decirme que no sabes de qué estoy hablando porque te escuché cuando le declaraste tu eterno amor ―que triste había sido escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke a ello, un miserable "gracias". Casi se le partió a él el corazón―. Si me ayudas… yo te ayudaré con ese asunto.

Sakura se sintió mortificada. No pensó que alguien más supiese que se había confesado a Sasuke hacía un par de meses cuando lo dieron de baja de su equipo. Era un asunto privado, si ni si quiera Ino sabía mucho al respecto. Sólo Itachi conocía un poco del asunto, porque notó su tristeza y la llevó a comer dangos cuando la vio llorando. Que Shisui lo supiese debió enfurecerla, pero en vez de eso, al escuchar palabras que le daban al menos un poco de esperanza, algo que llevaba un buen tiempo sin permitirse, sintió como si su corazón renaciera.

―Sólo piénsalo un momento antes de rechazarme. Soy el capitán de Sasuke en la primera división de la Policía de Konoha. Si quiero puedo tenerlo todo el día realizando tareas para ti, o mandarlos en misiones juntos o incluso obligarlo a que te invite a algún lugar. Puedo hacer que él haga lo que sea que quieras, y sin quejarse.

―Si te ayudo… ―Sakura sonrojó un poco y miró distraídamente hacia un costado―. ¿Me ayudarías a acercarme a… Sasuke-kun? ―quizás odiaba a Shisui Uchiha y pasar si quiera un instante más cerca de él le revolvía el estómago, pero podía soportarlo si eso significaba poder ganarse el amor del único hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera con esa intensidad. Se volteó completamente mirándolo con una latente fortaleza renovada en ella―. ¿De verdad me ayudarías a conquistar a Sasuke-kun?

La joven era tan predecible. De todos los hombres de su clan precisamente se enamoraba del único que aún ni si quiera calificaba como hombre. Además, estaba casi seguro que a su primo no le gustaban las mujeres… aunque luego de darle una mirada a la delgada y plana figura de la chica frente a él, tampoco ella calificaba como mujer.

―Sí, sí. Tendrás a Sasuke comiendo de la palma de tu mano, muriéndose de amor por ti y toda esas tonterías que las chicas de tu edad quieren ―las niñas de esa aldea eran definitivamente estúpidas―. Pero sólo si encontramos a Tsunade-sama.

―Hecho ―dijo Sakura con una marcada amargura por tener que pasar tiempo fuera de Konoha con alguien como Shisui Uchiha, no obstante, hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por Sasuke―. Pero tú harás el papeleo de mi permiso de ausencia de la Aldea.

―Ya está hecho, _cerecita_ ―le lanzó un pergamino guiñándole un ojo con una confiada sonrisa.

―¿Eh? ―subió una ceja―. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a aceptar?

―¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ―Shisui sonrió con tanta confianza entonces, que Sakura sintió empequeñecer, admirando en él algo que pensó inexistente―. No soy el mejor shinobi de Konoha por nada, ¿Sabes?

Frunció los labios cuando su momentáneo delirio pasó. Antes de que Sakura pudiese decirle que el mejor shinobi de Konoha era Itachi, Shisui desapareció en una nube justo frente a ella.

๑

๑

๑

* * *

 **Nota** : Me llegaron varias veces preguntas estos últimos años desde el fin de Love Is, sobre, ¿Qué pasó al final entre Shisui y Sakura?  
Bueno, ya que ambos no eran el enfoque de Love Is, nunca lo revelé a gran detalle, pues esa historia estaba en mi cabeza y me divertía sola escribiendo las desaventuras amorosas de Shisui en su intento de conquista de Sakura en mi cuadernito de ideas. Además, no pensé que fuese demasiado importante narrarlo en su momento. Por otro lado, Shisui era casi un OC en ese tiempo, del cual sólo teníamos un par de imágenes por aquí y por allá, que ni si quiera había salido en el anime. Tuve que inventarle una personalidad propia, darle algunos datos de historia y divertirme con él. Por otro lado, Sakura nunca fue un personaje de mi agrado y creo que nunca he hecho nada serio que la tenga como personaje principal.  
Sin embargo, no quise quedarme con lo que pasó entre ambos sólo para mí, así que comencé a escribirlo. Sorprendentemente, encontré en este relato algo muy refrescante y nuevo para mi, una forma de narrar como dos personas que **realmente** se odian una a la otra pueden convivir y quizás hasta desarrollar sentimientos uno por el otro. Por otro lado, esta historia no dejaba en paz mi cabecita, así que tengo que escribirla. Es probable que no escriba nada más hasta terminarla, por lo cual espero que no me demore demasiado, considerando que toda la historia ya está trazada.

En fin, gracias por leer y agradecería mucho sus comentarios! Nos vemos!  
Gracias a todos en Facebook que me ayudaron a escoger un nombre para el fic!


	2. Capítulo dos: Día 1

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 **Día 1**

๑

๑

๑

Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante.

Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo.

Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:

déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo.

Pablo Neruda

๑

๑

๑

La misión de búsqueda de Tsunade Senju comenzó cerca del anochecer. Sakura tan sólo empacó lo primordial en una mochila básica, se despidió de sus padres aduciendo que intentaría volver lo antes posible, se llevó un bento que su madre le preparó para que cenara alguna cosa y partió lo más rápido que pudo a la entrada de la Aldea.

Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha se encontró con un Shisui Uchiha que lucía un tanto deprimido aún, mirando el horizonte con nostalgia, como si de un momento a otro fuese a llorar. Aquello la extrañó, pues el joven no era el tipo de persona que dejase que el resto viera tristeza en él. En silencio, se preguntó cuál sería la urgencia para encontrar a su maestra y el motivo del marcado desconsuelo en la persona más alegre de la Aldea. Suspiró, pues no podía preguntarle. Aquello habría significado que le interesaba lo suficiente como para querer saber el motivo de su nostalgia y no le iba a dar el gusto a Shisui de burlarse de ella. Tendría tiempo para descubrir más sobre el asunto durante el transcurso de su misión, por lo cual se resignó. Pensar que quizás se demoraran semanas en encontrar a Tsunade no hizo mucho por animarla y pronto comenzó a caminar con un rostro como si acabase de beber leche agria.

Se paró junto al pelinegro y permaneció en un silencio incómodo, un tanto irritada, esperando que le diera alguna instrucción. Se cruzó de brazos al ver que ninguno de los dos se hablaba, y que él la inspeccionaba con la mirada, como si quisiera descubrir con eso algún secreto en ella.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó finalmente cuando no le habló.

―Gracias por la puntualidad ―se burló dándose la vuelta, apuntando hacia Kotetsu quien dormitaba en la gaceta de permisos de entrada y salida.

―Si me hubieses avisado con más tiempo no me habría demorado tanto en prepararme ―se defendió molesta mientras caminaba hacia el chunin y le estiraba su permiso de salida―. Deberías agradecerme que te acompañe.

―¿Por qué haría eso? No lo haces por tu buena voluntad, sino porque quieres algo a cambio ―Sakura estaba a punto de reclamar pero él la interrumpió―. Y lo entiendo. Así funciona el mundo. Tú haces algo por mí y yo hago algo por ti. No hay nada de malo en ser egoísta de vez en cuando.

―No soy egoísta ―más bien, pensó que era ambiciosa, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

―Haruno, Sakura ―indicó Kotetsu revisando una lista―. Estás autorizada por el Tercero para ausentarte de la Aldea por tiempo indefinido, al mando de Uchiha Shisui, para una misión de búsqueda de la Policía de Konoha.

―Sí ―comenzaba a lamentarse de inmediato de haber aceptado―. Así es.

―Buena suerte a ambos ―le dijo Kotetsu poniendo un timbre en su pergamino.

―Gracias, la necesitaré ―dijo desanimada mirando en dirección a Shisui quien le sonreía con amargura.

―Y no tienes idea cuánto.

Shisui vestía su uniforme de la policía de Konoha y portaba una mochila de viaje tan poco abultada como la de Sakura. Llevaba una katana amarrada en la parte superior de la espalda y el protector de frente con el símbolo de Konoha amarrado alrededor de sus risos negros. Lo observó con curiosidad, notando que la tela de éste no era azul como la mayoría, sino que un poco más oscuro, casi negro. Aun así su cabellera era tan azabache, que contrastaba con la tela.

―Sabes que el protector con el símbolo de Konoha se usa en la frente, ¿no? ―le preguntó mirándola de reojo, como si intentara estudiar a un bicho que se le hacía extraño.

―Lo usaré donde me plazca, gracias.

―No te lo tomes a mal, es sólo que no lo entiendo ―puso sus manos en la nuca―. ¿Por qué lo usas como cintillo? ¿Estás esperando que un enemigo te golpee la coronilla de la cabeza o algo así?

―No es de tu incumbencia.

―Y no eres la única que lo hace ―suspiró cerrando los ojos, seguramente imaginándose a las damas de Konoha que usaban esa defensa shinobi como si fuese una declaración de su sentido de la moda―. Deberían entender que el propósito de usar una placa de metal en la frente es protegerse de golpes u objetos que vuelan en esa dirección y que de dar en el blanco resultaría en su muerte. Además, lleva el símbolo de la aldea, nos permite decir con orgullo que pertenecemos a la Hoja. Nos identifica como shinobis de este país, nos une con nuestros antepasados y las generaciones que están por venir. Es casi un insulto que lo usen en el cuello, en el brazo, en la cintura o para amarrarse el cabello, que lo escondan como si las avergonzara, no sólo para el resto de los shinobis de Konoha sino para todos los que han dado su vida para que puedan portarlo con orgullo y dignidad.

Sakura suspiró arrepintiéndose nuevamente de haber aceptado ir con él. ¿Es que ese sujeto nunca se callaba? Si iba a soportarlo por los siguientes días tenía que dejar las cosas en claro. No estaba ahí para que se hicieran amigos ni para que confiaran sus intimidades al otro y mucho menos para que la sermoneara. Era sólo una misión y después de eso, por ella que a Shisui se lo tragara la tierra.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó el joven cuando notó que ella ya no avanzaba.

―Escucha Shisui, antes de partir tengo un par de reglas.

―¿Reglas? ―subió una ceja frunciendo el ceño, ¿Quién se creía Sakura que era para imponerle reglas a él?― Esto es una misión, las reglas que seguimos son las del código shinobi, _princesa_.

―¿Princesa? ¿Te estás burlando de mí de nuevo? ―Sakura cerró el puño y Shisui rodó los ojos comenzando a caminar. Ella lo siguió al menos tres pasos atrás―. Sólo quiero que las cosas entre tú y yo queden claras.

―Está bien, dime tus reglas ―ya comenzaba a cansarse de ella, pero la complació para no escucharla quejarse el resto del camino.

―Primero, deja de hablar todo el tiempo a menos que sea algo relacionado con buscar a mi maestra. No estoy aquí para que nos volvamos amigos ni mucho menos confidentes. De hecho, quiero que te mantengas a un metro de distancia siempre.

―No creo que ese sea un problema para mí, más bien creo que ese será un problema para ti ―la vivaz risa de Shisui le retumbó los oídos haciéndola fruncir aún más el ceño―. Las mujeres no se resisten a mis encantos. En un par de días estarás muriendo por estar cerca de mí. Así que cuando tus pequeñas hormonas se vuelvan locas, por favor recuérdate a ti misma esa regla. Tampoco quiero que te me pegues y me fastidies.

―Créeme, no será un problema ―Sakura suspiró incluso más molesta intentando controlarse―. Segundo, si intentas en cualquier momento hacer una estupidez como la de Sala del Cielo, date por muerto.

―¿En serio? Podría jurar que te había gustado.

―Tercero, sin sarcasmo ni nombres estúpidos. Odio tu sarcasmo, tus bromas que nadie entiende y que me llames cerecita, cereza, princesa, bombón, o cualquier otro adjetivo denigrante.

―¡Pero si esa es mi mejor cualidad! ―se defendió encrespado de esas ridículas reglas―. Sólo intentaba que no te sintieras celosa por no tener un nombre bonito y especial. Además, sólo llamo bombón a Ino-chan.

―Cuarto, si no cumples con esto me daré vuelta y volveré a Konoha. No me importa que el Hokage haya autorizado esta misión, no tengo por qué soportar tus malos tratos.

Sakura permaneció en silencio después de eso. Shisui suspiró esperando que siguiera pero al no encontrar más reglas, se volteó sobre el hombro para mirarla.

―¿Sólo eso? ―Sakura era una chica molesta, adorablemente irritante. Aquello lo hizo reír―. Vaya y yo pensé que tendríamos amenazas de muerte y golpizas al menos un par de días después de salir.

―No estoy bromeando ―sus intensos ojos color jade se posaron en él haciendo que se le contrajera el estómago y su risa cesara haciéndolo tragar saliva―. Lo que hiciste en Sala del Cielo fue completamente inaceptable.

―Quizás, _Sakura-san_ ―dijo Shisui comenzando a correr, mirándola sobre el hombro con una sonrisa ganadora―. Y aun así, tú me dejaste.

Sakura frunció los labios pensando en darse la vuelta en ese mismo momento. Sólo de recordar aquel instante de flaqueza le daba deseos de llorar. ¿Su primer beso con un sujeto como Shisui? Eso era algo que jamás hubiese deseado, ni en su peor pesadilla. Había fantaseado toda su vida con regalarle ese momento tan preciado a Sasuke, su único y verdadero amor. Ahora nunca podría hacerlo y el culpable era un sujeto despreciable que pensaba que algo tan importante y especial como el primer beso de una mujer era tan sólo una broma.

Ni si quiera lo había querido dejar hacerlo, pero la sorprendió de tal manera que se demoró al menos un par de segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, su asquerosa lengua ya acariciaba la suya.

Y por un segundo, una fracción en el tiempo de la cual se arrepentía al punto que le llegaba a doler, débilmente, cerró los ojos y lo besó de vuelta, imaginando que era Sasuke quien la hacía sentir por primera vez como una mujer y no una niña. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio que esas iris negras que la observaban con asombro no eran las de Sasuke, retrocedió sorprendida de lo que acababa de hacer y sin palabras con las cuales insultarlo. Shisui, quien había hecho un hobby personal huir de las mujeres, desapareció frente a ella en una nube de humo, sin una explicación, sin un consuelo, sin si quiera pedirle perdón por destrozar de esa forma el anhelo de un perfecto primer beso.

Sólo de recordarlo se le erizaron los vellos de los brazos y una culpa que le apretaba el estómago la embargó. No obstante, si estaba ahí era porque Shisui podía ayudarla a realizar su única ambición en la vida… que Sasuke la amara de vuelta. Quizás él pudiese solucionar lo que al mismo tiempo había roto y que de esa forma el chico de sus sueños se diera cuenta de una vez por todas lo mucho que lo amaba y lo feliz que estaba dispuesta a hacerlo si tan sólo le daba la oportunidad para ello.

Bajó el rostro un tanto melancólica, pues desde que se había confesado, lo único que logró fue alejarlo. Sasuke ya no pasaba su tiempo con ella, ni iban juntos a comer con Naruto, mucho menos entrenar. Apenas lo veía. Había estado tan desesperada las últimas semanas que cuando Sasuke le pidió que fuese con él en búsqueda de Itachi, sintió renacer su esperanza de conquistarlo, de ser importante para él de alguna forma. Pero se había engañado. Tan pronto volvieron a Konoha, Sasuke volvió a desaparecer de su vida.

Siguió a Shisui tragándose el poco orgullo que le quedaba. Iba a soportar a ese cretino los días que seguían, iba a tener paciencia, iba a asentir cuando le diera una orden y se iba a controlar para no matarlo mientras dormía. Lo haría por Sasuke… como todas las cosas que venía haciendo en la vida.

Por su parte, Shisui miró el horizonte y de alguna manera supo que todo estaría bien. Iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo por la persona que más quería en ese mundo e iba a soportar la locura e histeria de esa chica si eso significaba poder salvar a Itachi. Sólo esperaba volver a tiempo. Se sentía esperanzado de que la joven Hyūga lograra triunfar en donde él había fracasado y convenciera a su primo que ir en una misión suicida era un error.

―Me matará… ―susurró con el rostro un poco azulado.

Entre más rápido se alejara de Konoha, mejor. Itachi realmente daba miedo cuando se enojaba y nunca lo había visto furioso. Estaba seguro que revelarle su secreto a Hinata no le haría la menor gracia y se lo haría pagar de formas que ni si quiera estaba dispuesto a imaginar.

De cualquier forma, no se arrepentía. La chica merecía saber por qué durante las últimas semanas su primo menor se había comportado de esa manera. Conociendo a Itachi y sobre todo por la manera en que su actitud había cambiado desde que lo habían puesto a liderar al equipo Cero, tenía esperanza de que lo que sentían el uno por el otro lo ayudaría a luchar. Quizás incluso a ser feliz. Verlo sonreír cuando llegaron a Konoha, de _verdad sonreír_ como no lo había hecho en años, le llenó el estómago de mariposas. Quiso abrazarlo y decirle lo feliz que él se sentía de que hubiese encontrado felicidad, que esa melancolía perpetua en sus ojos se hubiese disipado y que por fin conociera lo que era la primavera. Itachi, más que nadie en toda esa Aldea, merecía ser feliz. Y si tenía que recorrer el mundo y buscar debajo de cada roca a Tsunade Senju, lo haría. Así de importante era Itachi para él.

Lo amaba.

Se había quedado solo en ese mundo desde muy temprana edad. Sus tíos lo cuidaron en medio de la guerra y ahí fue donde conoció a un pequeño niño de tres años de edad, que lo seguía con la mirada curiosa, que lo estudiaba como si se tratase de un libro en vez de una persona. Extendió su mano y le dijo que él era Shisui, su primo mayor. Itachi lo imitó, y desde entonces nunca se habían separado, excepto cuando él fue mandado a la guerra e Itachi se quedó atrás.

En la crueldad que se vivía en aquel entonces, en medio de sangrientas batallas, creció con el único consuelo de que todo lo que hacía era para asegurarse de que Itachi pudiese crecer sin tener que volver a despertar rodeado de muertos y ruina. Aprendió a amar a su Aldea, quizás más que a una mujer, una familia o a sí mismo. Mientras los años pasaban y su talento se hizo notorio para los shinobis del país, lo utilizaron de tantas formas para asesinar a otros que llegó a desensibilizarse al punto que ver sangre ni si quiera lo encrespaba, que el dolor no le parecía la gran cosa y que la piedad pasó a segundo plano. Lo conocían como Shisui del cuerpo parpadeante y era casi tan temido como el destello amarillo quien para ese entonces ya había llegado a ser el cuarto Hokage.

Le perdió el miedo a todo, incluso a la muerte.

Las personas usualmente decían que Shisui era la persona más alegre de todo Konoha, pues siempre caminaba con una sonrisa, ayudaba a los demás sin pedir nada a cambio, se dedicaba a coquetear con las chicas y a vivir como si fuese a morir cuando el sol saliera por el horizonte. No temerle a la muerte o al sufrimiento lo liberó, alejándolo de esas cadenas que lo anclaban a su clan y a su destino de odio. Si Shisui Uchiha pasaba todo el tiempo riendo de la mayoría de las cosas que pasaban en su vida, era porque aquello era lo único que le quedaba. Reír se volvió su medicina para apaciguar un corazón roto y su inocencia perdida.

Ver que Itachi seguía sus pasos, que los altos mandos de la aldea lo utilizaban, desensibilizándolo cada vez más, lo preocupaba. Observar a su primo repetir los mismos caminos que él, lo trajo de vuelto a la realidad. Veía a Itachi como su propio hermano menor, a quien debía cuidar ahora que tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. No había podido hacer lo mismo con sus padres, ni con su primo Obito, pero al menos aún podía luchar por Itachi. Se volvió su misión primordial en la vida asegurarse de que no cometiera los mismos errores y encontró en su primo algo que no esperó… comprensión y consuelo. Compartían su amor por la Aldea y aquello los había unido más de que si hubiesen nacido de la misma madre. Había encontrado en él un compañero de por vida, un verdadero amigo, alguien que lo podía escuchar sin recriminarlo, en quien podía confiar incondicionalmente.

Cuando escuchó la hermosa y melodiosa voz de Ino Yamanaka comunicarle a su primo que estaba enfermo y que como mucho tenía unos dos meses de vida, volvió a experimentar algo que pensó había muerto en la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de perder a Itachi. Se sentía desesperado cada noche dando vuelta en la cama con esa presión en su pecho, asustado de que al despertar le comunicaran que su primo… se le cerró la garganta tan sólo de pensar en ello. Definitivamente, soportar a Sakura Haruno por un par de días y convencer a Sasuke que le diera una oportunidad era un ínfimo precio que pagar para tener a Itachi en su vida, aunque fuese un poco más.

Llegaron a ciudad Shukuba cerca de media noche. Habían corrido desde Konoha sin hablarse, ni mirarse, ni si quiera preguntándose si estaban cansados o necesitaban parar. Al parecer, ambos querían terminar ese asunto lo antes posible para así continuar sus vidas sin volverse a tratar. Sakura estaba visiblemente incómoda y aún más cuando entraron a la ciudad y vieron lo viva que se veía. Por su parte, Shisui parecía indiferente a ella, como si toda esa molestia que emanaban sus gestos fuesen una gran exageración que prefería ignorar. En su mente, la chica sólo estaba haciendo un berrinche.

Se detuvo y Sakura lo imitó, observándolo dirigir sus penetrantes ojos negros en todas las direcciones posible. Su mirada había cambiado radicalmente, su concentración era absoluta y ya no tenía ese aire de despistado que siempre emanaba cuando lo veía en la Aldea. La joven no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero le parecía extraño que se pararan en medio de la calle.

―¿Qué sucede? ―le preguntó.

―Conoces a Tsunade-sama mejor que nadie y esta es la ciudad en dónde hay más torneos de dados en todo el País del Fuego. Si ella estuviese aquí, ¿Dónde estaría? ―le preguntó Shisui con seriedad, por lo cual ella también comenzó a trabajar como si en verdad eso fuese una misión. Inhaló profundamente, meditando lo que su maestra haría en un lugar así.

―Es media noche. Por lo que seguramente ya no la encontraríamos en tabernas. Suele beber desde que comienza a anochecer hasta que… ―Sakura no estaba del todo segura si hablar de Tsunade-sama de esa manera fuese demasiado correcto―. Bueno, hasta que comienzan las apuestas. A esta hora está apostando.

Shisui la miró un tanto sorprendido, como si no hubiese esperado una respuesta coherente de parte de ella, pero le sonrió con algo parecido a la satisfacción, lo cual sólo irritó a Sakura un poco más. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que ella era tan inútil como para no conocer a la mujer que la había convertido en la mejor médico de la Aldea? De verdad, ese sujeto seguramente pensaba que no sabía dónde estaba su propia nariz y que mágicamente se había llegado a convertir en una excelente chunin médico.

―Bien pensado. Es lo que yo consideré ―la complementó, a lo cual ella bufó. Las personas comenzaban a mirar mal a Shisui y aquello la hizo encogerse un poco entre sus hombros―. Según mis investigaciones hay torneos de dados cuya entrada es de cinco mil ryos hacia arriba en este lugar, ¿Crees que podríamos encontrarla en alguno de ellos?

―No lo sé ―Sakura negó con el rostro―. Depende de si tiene dinero para entrar en un torneo así o no. Generalmente no lo tiene, por lo que debe pedirlo prestado o quedarles debiendo.

―Ya veo. Tendría que pasar un buen tiempo averiguando quién en esta Aldea es el responsable de financiar a los…

―Pero es probable que el tipo de gente que apuesta sepa algo sobre ella ―lo interrumpió―, o incluso la estén buscando también.

―Sí, tienes razón. Creo que iré a dar algunas vueltas para averiguar algo ―Sakura le tomó el brazo de inmediato, impidiendo que siguiera caminando. Shisui miró la zona en donde sus cuerpos estaban haciendo contacto y le sonrió astutamente después de un momento de silencio―. Menos de tres horas para romper la regla número uno. Creo que es un nuevo record para mí.

―Mírate idiota ―Shisui no comprendió lo que ella quería decirle, haciendo que suspirara cansada―. ¿Por qué alguien le hablaría sobre torneos de dados ilegales a un shinobi de la policía de Konoha? ―Sakura rodó los ojos, pues Shisui le parecía realmente estúpido―. Por si no lo has notado, las personas te están observando, genio.

Shisui comenzó a reír, como si lo que Sakura le acabase de decir fuese de lo más tierno. Pero la complació, quizás eso la hiciera sentirse más importante en la misión y ablandara un poco la incomodidad de tener que trabajar juntos.

―Es cierto ―rió un poco rascándose la nuca―. Todos me miran por el uniforme. Y yo pensé que era por mis lindas pestañas.

―Recuérdame regalarte un espejo cuando volvamos a Konoha ―respondió suspirando―, ¿Por qué no buscamos donde pasar la noche para poder dormir y así comenzar mañana temprano con toda la investigación?

―¿Dormir? ―Shisui le sonrió de forma pícara―. Sakura-san, lo que menos haré hoy será dormir.

―Te dije que dejaras de hacer bromas estúpidas.

―No me refería a _eso_ ―su sonrisa se volvió más amplia―. Aunque es bastante halagador que lo estés considerando.

―Muérete ―dijo con amargura―. Explícate.

―Te dije que encontrarla es de vida o muerte. No tengo tiempo para dormir y dejar esto para mañana.

―¿Por qué la buscas con tanta urgencia?

Shisui no respondió y su mirada seria hizo que Sakura suspirara. No obstante, pudo jurar que toda la alegría en él se apagaba y sus ojos se volvían tan oscuros y melancólicos como los de Sasuke. Aunque realmente quería saber qué estaba pasando, comenzaba a sospechar que quizás la persona que estaba enferma fuese el mismo Shisui, ya que desprendía un aire lúgubre que le recordaba al aura de las personas que saben que se avecina la muerte.

―Como sea. No me digas entonces.

―Busca un hostal llamado Yahi-Inn y espérame ahí hasta que amanezca.

―¿Ah? ¿Por qué? ―Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Porque este ambiente no es demasiado adecuado para una joven de tu edad ―Shisui le sonrió poniendo una mano en su cabeza como si fuese un cachorro a quien se le rasca la oreja, haciendo que ella retrocediera un paso de inmediato―. Iré solo.

―¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente buena para recopilar información? ―se cruzó de brazos sin poder creer que aún en esa época hubiese tipos tan machistas como para pensar que las mujeres no podían hacer un trabajo igual de bien que un hombre―. ¿Es eso?

―Creo que para ese tipo de cosas sólo me estorbarías ―Shisui suspiró, metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad. No obstante, sabía a la perfección que Sakura lo seguía.

―¿Estorbarte? ―le reclamó furiosa―. Soy una kunoichi, imbécil.

―Pero no haces este tipo de misiones. No estás entrenada para…

―Puedo hacer cualquier cosa que tú hagas y mucho mejor ¿Y desde cuando tienes tanto interés en mí como para saber qué tipo de misiones realizo?

―Leí tu expediente antes de salir de Konoha para asegurarme que no eras una completa inútil ―mentía, sabía qué tipo de misiones realizaba Sakura porque sabía casi todo lo que pasaba en esa Aldea―. Pero, está bien, deja de llorar. Puedes acompañarme. Sólo no te quejes ni reclames por los lugares a donde iremos, y tampoco por los métodos que utilice.

Debido al incremento de la actividad policial en esa ciudad, los apostadores tomaban más resguardos que nunca para poder realizar sus pequeños encuentros nocturnos. Era un ambiente peligroso, lleno de alcohol, mujeres, drogas, tráfico de especies ilegales y mercenarios a sueldo para proteger a sus señores. Y Shisui los conocía a todos o la gran mayoría. Hubiese sido muy sencillo entrar a un antro, poner a todos bajo los efectos del sharingan y sacar la información que necesitaba de esa forma. Era por eso que ni si quiera se había molestado en ocultar su identidad. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura lo mencionó tan preocupada, pensó que quizás podía divertirse un poco y darle experiencia a esa chica para que aprendiera a usar sus propios medios al momento de investigar. Le gustaba enseñarle al resto, pues no era egoísta con sus conocimientos. Cuando eran pequeños Obito le había enseñado sus primeros jutsus de Fuego y por su parte, él le había enseñado a Itachi cómo rastrear a un shinobi. Quizás Sakura no fuese tan brillante como su primo, pero al menos tendría algo de utilidad toda esa desagradable experiencia.

Se escondieron en un callejón y realizaron jutsus de transformación para así poder infiltrarse con nuevas identidades a los antros en los cuales Shisui creía estarían llevándose a cabo apuestas de todo tipo durante noche. Esos juegos eran ilegales en el País del Fuego y la policía de Konoha detenía a personas que manejaban las apuestas de dados y cartas, por lo mismo debían ser cuidadosos de no levantar muchas sospechas. Shisui era el jefe de la primera división de la Policia de Konoha y estaba seguro que su presencia en ese lugar pondría en alerta a varias personas.

Era precisamente eso lo que deseaba. Cuando las personas se ponían en alerta por su presencia comenzaban a cometer errores, comenzaban a actuar, y él era experto en notar cuando una persona actuaba o mentía. Quizás no era tan bueno como Itachi cuando se trataba de descifrar lo que el resto sentía o pensaba, pero era mejor para detectar una mentira, un engaño, un acto y las verdaderas intenciones de los que lo rodeaban. Eso era lo que lo hacía un policía tan exitoso y un shinobi tan letal. Ese era el don de sus ojos.

Shisui se transformó en un conocido magnate de la ciudad hostal quien era un cliente frecuente en esos locales. No obstante, sabía que la policía de Konoha lo mantenía detenido por sospechas de fraude y lo habían arrestado en completo secreto dos noches atrás. Era muy poco probable que alguien se diera cuenta del engaño o que si quiera tuviesen noticias de su arresto (ciudad hostal estaba al menos a un día y medio de distancia).

En cambio, Sakura se transformó en un hombre alto, delgado, con bigotes graciosos, que parecía más un agricultor malnutrido que un sujeto dispuesto a apostar todo su dinero en los dados.

―¿Es en serio? ―le preguntó Shisui suspirando―. La idea es infiltrarnos sin llamar la atención.

―¿Tienes algo mejor en mente? ―le preguntó ella fastidiada.

―Sólo transfórmate en alguien _normal_.

Sakura suspiró intentando armarse de paciencia. Quizás había exagerado un poco en su transformación, pero no se le ocurría qué tipo de persona frecuentaba los torneos de dados aparte de su maestra, y transformarse en ella, no hubiese sido demasiado inteligente. Pensó en usar la imagen de Naruto, pero su cabellera rubia también era demasiado notoria, nunca había visto la cara de Kakashi-sensei (y además era un famoso shinobi de Konoha) y Sai… bueno, era demasiado blanco para no llamar la atención.

Entonces lo supo, la única persona que quizás podría caminar ahí sin ser del todo notado, era Sasuke. Se imaginó a la perfección los detalles de su rostro, su cuerpo, su altura y postura. Entre todos sus compañeros, era a quien mejor conocía y estaba segura que podía imitarlo a la perfección, pues conocía todos sus manerismos, tu tono de voz, sus gestos y hasta la manera en que sus ojos cambiaban cuando estaba enojado, feliz o triste. Juntó sus manos y una nube de humo la cubrió. Cuando volvió a ser visible, vio el desconcierto en los ojos de Shisui.

―¿En Sasuke? ―el hombre tuvo que controlar una risita.

―¿Hay algo de malo en ello? ―un suave sonrojo irritado apareció en el rostro de Sakura.

―Sasuke es miembro de la policía de Konoha también ―Sakura casi se golpeó mentalmente, pues ella misma había sugerido cambiar de identidades precisamente por ese motivo―. ¿En serio tienes un coeficiente intelectual tan alto como el que dice tu ficha shinobi o sólo hiciste trampa cuando los evaluaron?

―Cierra la boca. Iruka-sensei nos decía que para no realizar errores en este tipo de jutsus, usáramos como imagen de referencia alguien a quien conociéramos bastante ―sus ojos denotaron una cierta tristeza que hizo que Shisui se pusiera incómodo―. La imagen de Sasuke vino a mí. Eso es todo.

―¿No conoces a nadie que sea una persona común y corriente? ―preguntó Shisui un tanto incómodo, intentando no hacerla sentir mal―. Alguien podría reconocer a Sasuke aquí.

―Sí… ―juntó sus manos y realizó nuevamente el sello, para aparecer como Kizashi Haruno, su padre― ¿Está bien así?

―No creo que las personas conozcan a tu padre aquí. Vamos.

Sakura observó la espalda de Shisui con algo de asombro. ¿Cómo es que él sabía que esa imagen era su padre? ¿Acaso Shisui lo conocía? Había miles de personas en la aldea y su familia no era precisamente de un clan famoso, ni tampoco resaltaban en nada. Aparte de un peinado un poco escandaloso, su padre era un hombre trabajador de lo más común que no habría hecho que nadie lo mirara si quiera dos veces, entonces, ¿Cómo es que Shisui lo sabía?

―Espera ―Sakura sintió algo revolverse en su estómago, como un mal presentimiento. ¿Acaso Shisui la estaba espiando o algo así?― ¿Cómo lo supiste?

―¿Saber qué? ―preguntó él con la voz ronca del sujeto en quien se había convertido.

―Que me transformé en mi padre.

―Ah, eso. Bueno, no lo sabía ―Sakura lo miró confundida, pidiendo una explicación más detallada a lo cual el suspiró―. Si quieres una respuesta, creo que eres _ese tipo_ de persona.

―¿Qué tipo? ―se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño―. No te entiendo.

―Sé que no.

―¿Podrías explicarte entonces?

―Podría ―le sonrió con algo de burla, realmente disfrutaba de hacer que se molestara―. Pero no quiero. Andando.

Shisui caminó por las calles de esa ciudad que no parecía dormir mirando de lado a lado, seguido por Sakura quien no estaba del mejor de los humores. Sentía que había hecho el ridículo y odiaba que él se burlara de ella. Realmente había sido una idiota por usar transformaciones tan mediocres. ¿Qué rayos le sucedía? Era una de las mejores cuando se trataba de jutsus de transformación, lo venía siendo desde la Academia. Su antipatía por Shisui la estaba distrayendo, de eso estaba segura. Tenía que dejar de lado sus propios sentimientos y concentrarse en la misión, de lo contrario sólo se ganaría un sermón más y una de sus estúpidas miradas burlonas. Además, no quería estar atascada con él por días. Entre más eficiente fuera su forma de actuar, más rápido terminaría ese calvario.

―Es aquí. No hagas contacto visual con nadie y sígueme la corriente.

De pronto, Shisui se detuvo en medio de la calle y se adentró por un callejón que estaba un poco escondido por cajas de madera, barriles y otras cosas que a simple vista parecía basura. Sakura notó todo tipo de personas que entraban y salían de un lugar que no le daba buena espina. Se acercó un poco más a Shisui, no porque buscara su protección ni nada por el estilo, sino porque no quería perderse en medio de un ambiente así.

―Mi nombre es Yahiru Yu. No lo olvides ―le dijo mientras corría la cortina de tela de un local con una especie de farolcito rojo afuera. Sakura se detuvo en seco entendiendo a donde estaba entrando.

―Espera ¿De verdad vamos a entrar en este lugar? ―preguntó espantada.

―¿Dónde crees que se llevan a cabo los torneos de dados, en las tienda de té y dangos?

―P-pero…

Shisui rodó los ojos y entró. Sakura dudó un segundo y entendió a lo que él se refería cuando había dicho que ese tipo de lugar no era un ambiente para alguien de su edad. Lo peor es que ella misma se había puesto en la posición de _tener_ que entrar, de lo contrario le daba la razón en haber pensado que no estaba calificada para ese tipo de misiones. Tragó saliva, respiró profundo y movió la cortina para adentrarse. Se negaba a ser menos que Shisui Uchiha.

Lo primero que golpeó su nariz fue el fuerte olor a sake, humo y perfume barato. Había mesas por doquier, con hombres riendo a carcajadas y mujeres sentadas en sus piernas. El suelo lucía sucio, había colillas de cigarrillos por todas partes y vomito en más de un rincón. En los lugares más apartados encontró sujetos que lucían un poco más misteriosos y oscuros, a solas, bebiendo en silencio. Nunca hubiese pensado si quiera en cómo lucía un local de esos por dentro, pero ahora que lo veía, no entendía por qué los hombres gastaban su dinero en ellos.

―¡Yahiru-sama! ¿Es usted? ¡Que alegría! ―chilló de pronto una joven de cabellera anaranjada tomado en coletas que le caían por las mejillas en una forma un tanto infantil. Se lanzó a los brazos de Shisui y lo besó acaloradamente como si fuesen conocidos de toda la vida. Sakura frunció los labios cuando notó que lejos de apartarla, Shisui ya le estaba tomando el trasero―. ¡No lo veíamos en tanto tiempo! Prepararé su sala de siempre.

―Eso no será necesario linda, sólo vengo a jugar un par de partidas con un amigo ―le golpeó la espalda con algo de fuerza a Sakura, quien de inmediato trastabilló hacia adelante― ¿Dónde están los muchachos?

―En la sala de atrás ―le respondió ella un tanto deprimida―. Y yo que pensé que nos íbamos a divertir esta noche.

―Quizás aún podamos divertirnos cuando le quite a todos su dinero ―le guiñó un ojo y le dio una palmada en el trasero―. Anda, tráenos sake querida.

―En seguida, tomen asiento, por favor.

Shisui rió mientras la joven se alejaba, sentándose como si realmente necesitara un descanso, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirando a los presentes como si fuese el alma de la fiesta. Le gustaba ese tipo de ambiente por algún motivo. Lo divertía. Itachi jamás lo había acompañado a un lugar así, por mucho que le había insistido, y la verdad ir a esas casas a solas era un poco patético. A veces todos los chicos en la policía de Konoha se juntaban para ir de copas a ese tipo de recintos, mostrando lo machos y viriles que eran, pero no era algo que hiciera con mucha frecuencia, más que nada, porque su cama nunca se encontraba del todo vacía y le importaba bastante poco lo que el resto pensara de su virilidad.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sakura. Lo miraba con una vibra asesina, con un resentimiento tan grande que le provocó un vacío en el estómago que lo comenzó a poner nervioso. Esa chica iba a asesinarlo si se dormía cerca de ella, estaba seguro.

―¿Qué? ―le preguntó subiendo una ceja.

―Sí que disfrutas tu trabajo, _Yahiru-sama_. De seguro te pasas mucho tiempo en lugares así.

―No tienes idea cuánto ―la miró de reojo con algo de picardía, a lo cual Sakura le cortó el rostro mirando hacia un costado.

No entendió del todo por qué no había negado su acusación. Efectivamente en más de una ocasión había visitado una _casa de señoritas_ , pero no era como si estuviese todo el tiempo ahí. Se explicó a sí mismo su actuar como un intento para irritar a Sakura y aquello lo divirtió. Se tomaba las cosas con tanta gravedad, que era gracioso ver en su rostro la molestia que sentía.

No podía creer el calvario que sería para el pobre Kakashi tener que liderar a una chica como ella y al amargado de su primo menor ¡Y en plena adolescencia! De seguro hablaría con el Tercero para que le dieran un aumento después de terminar esa misión.

―¿Ves a tu alrededor? ―Sakura volteó lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo―. Esto es una casa de _putas_ , no un funeral ―la joven pareció encresparse al escuchar esa palabra―. Aquí se viene a coger, a beber hasta desfallecer, a gastar todo el dinero que se gana en el mes y a jugar dados. Se espera que los hombres vengan a divertirse, no a poner cara de pocos amigos. Al menos finge que estas divirtiéndote.

―¿No has pensado que quizás esa chica no desea vender su cuerpo a un viejo depravado y asqueroso, sino que lo hace porque no tiene otra opción? ―Shisui suspiró. Eso le pasaba por llevar a una mujer a un prostíbulo―. Es denigrante. Que tenga que vender su cuerpo, lo más sagrado para una mujer… es denigrante.

―¿Más denigrante que aceptar dinero por matar personas? ―sus ojos se cruzaron un momento y ambos parecieron odiarse― ¿Más denigrante que robar, mentir o espiar al resto? ¿Cuánto vale tu consciencia? ¿Tu alma? ―Sakura se quedó en silencio, entendiendo el punto de Shisui―. Cada persona hace lo que debe hacer para sobrevivir y cuidar de sus seres queridos. Así funciona el mundo. Es tiempo que revientes esa burbuja de princesita mimada en que vives. Eres una kunoichi después de todo.

Sakura no respondió, pero tan pronto llegó la jovencita con una bandeja con dos platillos y una botella de sake, le dio un sorbo de golpe al suyo. Shisui la miró como si estuviese loca.

―¡Kampai! ―la señorita que los atendía también bebió, claro, ellos estaban pagando. Uno de sus trabajos ahí era beber como si no hubiese un mañana―. Su amigo es muy fuerte Yahiru-sama. Quizás quiera compañía esta noche.

―Sólo vengo por el sake ―respondió Sakura tosiendo un poco, el sake se le había hecho horrible en la boca y sentía que hasta las orejas se le enrojecían.

―¿Es tímido? ―la chica se le acurrucó contra el brazo―. ¿No le gustó el sake? Si es de lo mejor de la provincia.

―No sabe beber ―Shisui le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa, la muy tonta había tosido ¡ _Tosido_! ¿Qué clase de hombre tosía al beber sake?―. De hecho es un _pésimo_ bebedor y no debería volver a hacerlo ―dijo quitándole el platillo, a lo cual Sakura no pudo sino moverse hacia un costado para alejarse de toda esa tontería.

―¿Por qué no vamos apostar de una vez, Yahiru?

Shisui asintió bebiendo lo que quedaba en su platillo de sake y se puso de pie antes de que Sakura cometiera otro error que revelara sus identidades. Colocó un billete de cien ryos en la mesa y la chica lo guardó en su escote lanzándole un beso.

Sus ojos atravesaron el salón de esquina a esquina entre el bullicio de la música, hasta encontrar otra cortina parecida a la de la entrada. Miró de reojo contando las personas que estaban ahí, buscando indicios de qué era a lo que se enfrentaban. Debía saber quién ahí era peligroso y quién no.

 _Siete shinobis, más cuatro que quizás lo sean_ ―pensó al observar sus posturas, su ropa e incluso sus rostros.

Traspasó la cortina seguido por Sakura, caminando por un largo pasillo con un bonito jardín exterior. El lugar no le daba buena espina, pues muchas veces había entrado ahí para arrestar personas. Generalmente, tan pronto entraba, todos dejaban de hacer lo que hacían. Ahora, todo estaba demasiado quieto, en penumbras, sin personas en las diferentes salas privadas. Al final del pasillo había un cuarto desde el cual se traspasaba la luz. Ahí debía ser.

―No abras la boca a menos que yo te hable ―le ordenó a Sakura, sintiendo que quizás no debió haberla llevado a ese lugar.

Puso una mano sobre la puerta corrediza y entró sin más, riendo con alegría de estar ahí.

―¿Yahiru-dono? ―le preguntó un hombre que parecía estar esperando a alguien o algo―. ¿Qué hace aquí? Lo esperábamos ayer y no apareció.

―Tuve algunos contratiempos ―se disculpó mientras se sentaba―. Les presento a mi socio, Haruno-san.

―¿Haruno? ―uno de los hombres se rascó la cabeza, como si el nombre le sonara conocido― ¿De dónde viene su familia? He escuchado ese nombre antes.

―De ninguna parte en especial ―respondió Shisui haciendo un movimiento de mano para que una de las jóvenes que estaba presente le sirviera sake. Esas chicas lucían muy diferentes a las que estaban en la entrada. Eran silenciosas, de mirada oscura y penetrante, serias y frías―. Ya sabe cómo son las familias del país del fuego, crecemos en todas partes como los hongos en otoño.

―Así es ―el sujeto rió pidiendo sake también― ¿Van a entrar a esta mano?

―Pues no vinimos sólo a sentarnos y lucir bonitos ¡Kampai! ―dijo Shisui tomando el sake para darle un sorbo, Sakura se sentó junto a él en silencio y con desconfianza―. Hoy me siento con bastante suerte.

―También yo ―dijo otro tipo que ocultaba su mirada en gruesas gafas oscuras.

―Pues no gasten todo su dinero, ya saben que se viene el gran día.

―Es cierto.

―Debo estar un poco ebrio ―se rió Shisui―. Pues no tengo idea de lo que están hablando.

―Ya sabe, el torneo que realizarán los Motoyoshi.

Shisui hizo rostro como si acabase de recordar mientras se repartían dados y se ponía dinero en medio de la mesa. Casi sintió que lloraba cuando tuvo que depositar el sueldo de al menos dos meses en la policía de Konoha junto con el resto.

―Un millón de ryos el primer lugar. Ese es un premio que yo quiero ―el sujeto suspiró, ajustando sus gafas―. Lástima que sólo la entrada sea de cien mil ryos.

―El clan Motoyoshi tienen mucho dinero ―susurró un sujeto con voz carrasposa, que hasta entonces había permanecido callado. Su barba era tan larga que llegaba hasta la mesa―. Yahiru-dono, me dijeron que usted está cordialmente invitado y que le recordara que aún no paga el precio de entrada.

―Es cierto, debo mandar el dinero a la brevedad ―Shisui se estaba acercando un poco más a descubrir los detalles de ese torneo, pues si el premio era tan grande como decían, dudaba que Tsunade Senju, una de las apostadoras más compulsivas del País del Fuego, fuese a perdérselo.

―¿Qué hacen esos Motoyoshi de cualquier forma? Siempre todos hablan de su fortuna pero hasta el día de hoy no comprendo del todo como la consiguieron.

―Comercian con hierbas de todo tipo ―respondió el sujeto de la barba larga―. Vendemos algunas en la parte trasera de mi tienda, por si quieren fumar y relajarse después.

―Esa no es una mala idea ―se rió Shisui.

―Sólo sake y mujeres para relajarme a mí, gracias ―se burló el de gafas.

Sakura miró los dados que ponían frente a ella con desconfianza, pero sabía que no podía rechazar entrar en esa partida, ya que Shisui parecía haber pagado su parte. Recordaba haber visto a su maestra jugar un par de veces, por lo cual instintivamente puso los dados dentro de uno de los vasos en que el resto comenzaban a agitarlos.

―Sólo los peces gordos irán hasta allá. Escuché que los Motoyoshi no le permitirán la entrada a cualquiera. No desean que se entere la policía de Konoha.

―La maldita policía de Konoha está todo el tiempo intentando arrestarnos ―el sujeto suspiró rascándose la nuca―. Como si beber un poco de sake y apostar con los amigos fuese un crimen.

―¡Que se jodan! ―asintió Shisui poniendo el vaso con sus dados de golpe sobre la mesa.

El resto lo imitó y se miraron con fijeza. Todos retiraron sus vasos lentamente y para la sorpresa de los presentes, Shisui fue el ganador.

―¡Miren nada más! ―sonrió con gracia―. Creo que esta será mi noche muchachos. ¡Sake para todos! Yo invito.

Siguieron conversando de esa forma al menos una hora. Shisui bebía como si no hubiese un mañana riendo de todas las cosas que decían las personas en la mesa, inventando historias y hablando de personas que no existían.

Por su parte, Sakura apenas miraba el sake, intentando escuchar con atención todo lo que decían acerca de ese torneo, de las personas que asistirían y también su localización. Estaba segura que su maestra estaría ahí, el problema era que ninguno de los dos tenía cien mil ryos para entrar. Ella ganaba un poco más de cinco mil ryos por año, y la mayoría de su dinero lo utilizaba en utensilios para las misiones y los gastos de su hogar. De vez en cuando se daba un gusto e iba a comer dulces, o se compraba un nuevo vestido, pero aún así, todos sus ahorros no llegaban ni si quiera a los quince mil ryos y los estaba guardando para su gran boda.

Sorprendentemente, después de media hora más, el alto de billetes junto a Shisui superaba con creces los cincuenta mil ryos. Las cosas comenzaron a ponerse tensas, las risas a disminuir y las palabras a silenciarse. Los observaron con desconfianza, hasta con antipatía. Sakura quería marcharse, pero Shisui seguía jugando a los dados y riendo, bebiendo sake con una de las mujeres sentada en su regazo, intentando que el resto se riera con él, como si por un momento se hubiese olvidado que debía estar en personaje.

―No recordaba que fuera tan bueno para esto, Yahiru-dono ―le soltó de pronto un sujeto que vestía todo de verde y fumaba de una larga pipa.

―Si no te conociera, pensaría que haces trampa ―dijo el de gafas con suspicacia.

―¡Amigos! ¡Vamos! ―se defendió Shisui―. Es sólo que estoy con suerte.

―¡Así es Yahiru-dono!

―Brindemos por eso.

Sakura no supo en que momento sucedió.

Vio un kunai acercándose a su cuello y antes de que si quiera pudiese moverse, cerró los ojos. Pero nada ocurrió. Tan sólo escuchó el choque del metal contra el metal, que algo pesado caía sobre la mesa en que jugaban, que el sonido de las monedas estrellándose contra el suelo retumbaba en sus oídos y que algo volvía a caer con pesadez a su lado.

Al abrir los ojos, recordando volver a respirar, la figura de Shisui frente a ella la sorprendió. Había detenido el kunai que una de las mujeres intentó clavarle con otro kunai, mientras que al mismo tiempo inmovilizaba al resto de los presentes con su sharingan. Las mujeres se encontraban en el suelo y el resto con los que había apostado estaban tendidos sobre la mesa, inconscientes.

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó, a lo cual Sakura asintió deshaciendo su jutsu de transformación―. Esas mujeres estaban aquí desde un comienzo para intentar robarnos. Creo que le salvé la vida a estos sujetos.

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ―le preguntó observando las tres figuras femeninas que se apilaban una sobre la otra.

―Mira sus cuerpos ―dijo Shisui mientras guardaba su kunai―. Son kunoichis. Revísalas para ver si encuentras algo sobre su identidad.

Sakura se agachó y comenzó a tantearlas, intentando buscar alguna pista sobre quienes eran. Ella no hubiese podido diferenciar una kunoichi de una mujer normal de la misma forma que lo había hecho Shisui. Claro, una kunoichi usualmente tendría más cicatrices, estaría en mejor forma física y quizás vendaría sus pechos, pero no podía ver todo aquello si estaban vestidas y esas _señoritas_ definitivamente no estaban atando sus senos.

―Quizás no querían robarnos, sólo asesinarnos ―dijo Sakura al notar que todas llevaban kunais atados en los muslos.

―No lo creo ―respondió Shisui ―. Tu padre no es una figura que se pasee por esta ciudad. No habría un motivo de peso para asesinarlo. Además, hay mucho dinero sobre la mesa y de seguro alguien las contrató para intentar hacerse con él.

―Realmente no entiendo cómo pudiste saber que eran kunoichis ―dijo subiendo una ceja con una mueca de disgusto. Le hubiese gustado ser tan brillante como Shisui parecía serlo.

―Cuando pasas tanto tiempo como yo analizando la anatomía femenina, desarrollas un cierto sentido para estas cosas ―no, definitivamente no era brillante, sólo un depravado.

―Eres repugnante Shisui.

―O encantador ―rió mientras tomaba a los hombres por los hombros y los sentaba abriéndoles los párpados con sus dedos―. Depende a quien le preguntes.

―¿Qué haces?

―Recopilo información.

El sharingan de Shisui se activó nuevamente y Sakura observó como éste miraba directo a los ojos de los hombres que al parecer estaban inconscientes. Fue entonces que se percató que si el Uchiha lo hubiese querido, desde un principio habría usado el sharingan en todas las personas en esa sala para conseguir lo que quería saber.

Empezó a respirar lentamente, intentando calmarse, mientras la realización de lo que acababa de pasar llegaba a ella. Shisui podría haberle evitado todo ese mal rato de tener que convivir con prostitutas si tan sólo usaba su sharingan desde el comienzo. En vez de eso, la había hecho apostar, beber y hasta aceptar las insinuaciones sexuales de otra mujer. Nunca se sintió tan indignada y humillada.

―El torneo de los Motoyoshi es en tres días. Pero éste no sabe mucho más que eso. Veamos tú ―se movió hacia el sujeto con gafas, para retirárselas y abrirle los ojos.

―¿Pudiste usar esa técnica todo este tiempo y no lo hiciste? ―Sakura cerró el puño, estaba temblando, se sentía engañada y burlada.

―Sí ―Shisui se volteó hacia ella con el sharingan activo―. Pero antes de que…

Ni si quiera pudo responder, pues un golpe directo hacia él se aproximó obligándolo a usar su jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante para aparecer en el otro extremo de la habitación. La mesa y todo su contenido voló por los aires mientras que los trozos de madera se estrellaban contra las paredes de papel.

―¡Cálmate descerebrada! ¿Quieres que venga toda la ciudad a ver qué es este escándalo? ―le gritó enfadado―. Estamos en una misión de…

―¡No me importa! ¿Crees que esto es un juego? Sólo me trajiste _aquí_ , ¡A un prostíbulo! Para emborracharte y jugar dados cuando pudiste haber usado el sharingan desde el comienzo.

―¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú insististe en venir!

―¿Cómo fui tan estúpida para creer que serías distinto sólo porque estamos en una misión?

―¿Cómo fui _yo_ tan estúpido al creer que podrías actuar como una kunoichi y mantener la calma al menos una hora sin destrozar toda la habitación?

―Por supuesto que te ibas a comportar como un malparido en la primera oportunidad que tuvieses, ¡No tienes una gota de orgullo como shinobi!

―¿Tú me vas a hablar de shinobis a mí? ¡Estamos en medio de una misión y acabas de delatar nuestra presencia! ¡Te traje aquí para que aprendieras un par de cosas! ―le reclamó Shisui temblando de rabia―. Soy tu líder en esta misión y si vas a ganar algo que al menos sea experiencia y no un tonto romance con mi primo.

―¡Para mí no es una tontería!

―¡Y para mí tampoco es una tontería esta misión! La vida de alguien está en juego. ¿Tu pequeño cerebro es capaz de comprender eso?

Se miraron con los ceños fruncidos, como si en cualquier momento uno de los dos fuese a sacar un kunai para intentar rebanarle el cuello al otro, las chispas entre sus ojos casi se podían sentir. Sakura nunca pensó que llegaría a odiar a alguien en su vida, pero Shisui se estaba acercando peligrosamente a su límite de tolerancia. Por su parte, el pelinegro consideró que quizás hubiese sido una mejor idea dejar que esas kunoichis la mataran antes de tener que soportarla un segundo más.

No obstante, el sonido de gritos y fuertes pisadas sobre la madera del corredor interrumpió su discusión. Shisui juntó sus manos rápidamente, como si estuviese listo para desaparecer, pero luego pareció recordar que Sakura estaba ahí y que quizás no fuese tan rápida como él. Frunció los labios fastidiado, pues por mucho que quisiera que esa mocosa estúpida se fuese al demonio, era una shinobi de Konoha y no podía dejarla atrás.

―¡Fue ahí dentro! ―escuchó que alguien indicaba, los pasos se acercaban.

―Carajo ―le tomó el brazo a Sakura y la tiró al suelo con brusquedad, haciendo que la chica rodara con él por la madera rota, mientras al menos dps docenas de kunais y shurikens atravesaban la pared de papel para clavarse donde ellos habían estado― ¿Estás bien?

―¡No! ―se quejó Sakura al verse aplastada por su cuerpo, dándole un rodillazo para que se alejara de ella.

―Vamos, tenemos que huir ―se paró como pudo para juntar sus manos, pero Sakura lo detuvo.

―¿Huir? ¡Podemos hacerles frente! ―lo miró molesta.

―¡No estamos aquí para causar un alboroto! ―Shisui no estaba acostumbrado a que sus subordinados se rebelaran, pero observó con asombro como la joven chasqueaba la lengua y lo dejaba atrás, para salir al pasillo con clara intención de presentar combate.

―¡Ahí está! ―gritó un corpulento hombre de al menos dos metros de altura― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo pequeña puta?

―¿Cómo me llamaste? ―Sakura sonrió mientras hacía crujir sus nudillos, lista para lanzarse a luchar, cuando de pronto los hombres frente a ella cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

Volteó sobre su hombro para encontrarse con los ojos rojizos de Shisui Uchiha que la observaban con una frialdad que sólo había visto en Sasuke y antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué había hecho eso, el mundo a su alrededor también se volvió negro.


	3. Capítulo tres: Día 2

**CAPÍTULO 3**  
DÍA 2

•

•

•

Tú estás aquí. Ah tú no huyes.  
Tú me responderás hasta el último grito.

Pablo Neruda

•

•

•

Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente, percibiendo todo a su alrededor oscuro y borroso. Experimentó una reconfortante calidez contra su torso a pesar de que sus brazos estaban algo fríos, lo cual la hizo querer permanecer con los ojos cerrados un momento más. Su nariz cosquilleó con un aroma que no conocía; agradable como el cedrón, hogareño como las galletas recién horneadas. Extrañamente, era un lugar cómodo y por un instante volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesta a permanecer en el mundo en donde estaba, en el cual las cosas eran bellas, el dolor no existía y Sasuke la observaba con amor en su mirada mientras caminaban de la mano sobre un prado de cosmos amarillos.

 _Sasuke-kun, quiero estar así contigo por siempre_ ―le susurró al borde de las lágrimas, enternecida con la realización de que sus sueños se volvían realidad, para verlo sonreír con los ojos en una larga y tierna mirada que le estremeció el alma―. _¿Sasuke-kun?_

No podía ser verdad. Esos no eran los ojos que ella amaba. Algo estaba mal en ese sueño y esa definitivamente no era su cama en la que estaba soñando despierta.

―¿Qué? ―cuando percibió que estaba siendo cargada, y para colmó por Shisui, soltó un grito.

―¿Cómo saliste del genjutsu? ―preguntó él atónito.

Sakura no respondió, pero si lo hubiese hecho le habría dicho que desde pequeña el genjutsu era el área de combate en la cual más se destacaba. Paradójicamente, Kakashi sensei nunca le enseñó a combatir con éste y su talento fue utilizado para el ninjutsu médico, algo que de verdad se lamentaba cuando veía lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Sasuke cuando combatía de esa manera.

―Estás llenas de sorpresas, _Cerecita_.

―¡Bájame! ¿Dónde me estás llevando? ―estaba oscuro y era de noche aún. No tenía idea qué era lo que pasaba pero definitivamente no le agradaba― ¡Bajame, tarado!

―Bien ―Shisui la dejó caer sentada al suelo de golpe, lugar en donde Sakura aterrizó sobre su trasero.

―¡Imbécil! ―se quejó arrugando las facciones por el leve dolor en sus pompas.

―¿Quieres que te sobe? ―se burló con una sonrisa astuta, para luego mirarla con bastante seriedad―. Lo que hiciste fue una soberana estupidez, ¿Sabes? ¿Cómo es que Kakashi logra que obedezcas? Soy una persona muy paciente, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar este tipo de conducta de parte de una kunoichi de mi equipo.

―Eres tú el que carece por completo de disciplina y el sentido común para actuar como alguien de tu propia edad.

―Auch ―dijo ofendido, el tema de la edad era algo sensible para él―. ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo exactamente?

―Por la manera en que te comportas, pareciera que tuvieses diez.

―Y por la manera en que te comportas tú, parece que tuvieses cien.

―Suficiente. Ahora sí ―Sakura se puso de pie, furiosa. Recordó lo que había sucedido y toda esa ira que le había quemado las entrañas volvió a ella. Se sentía burlada, él no la respetaba como kunoichi, ni como mujer, ni si quiera como compañera―. Shisui Uchiha… voy a matarte.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando la joven se paró con una rapidez que no se esperaba, lanzándose sobre él con el puño extendido. Alcanzó a esquivarla sin demasiadas complicaciones saltando hacia atrás un instante antes de que su golpe acertara. El brazo de Sakura se enterró en la tierra, haciendo que ésta crujiera, se levantara y quebrara por al menos diez metros a la redonda.

―No es la primera vez que escucho eso ―se burló extrañamente excitado por la violencia con que ella estaba actuando. Era poco común encontrar personas que reaccionaran con la pasión que ella lo hacía y aquello le llevó una sonrisa entusiasta a los labios―. Y recuerdo vívidamente cómo terminó tu intento de asesinato.

Ya habían jugado al gato y al ratón en Sala del Cielo y lo estaban repitiendo. Ella intentaba golpearlo con esa fuerza descomunal que hacía que la tierra se quebrara en cientos de peñascos y él la esquivaba con el jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante. No era un reto demasiado grande evadirla, sobre todo para él.

―Aquí ―le dijo sobre una rama saludándola.

Sakura ni si quiera intentó alcanzarlo sobre el árbol, sólo atravesó el tronco con sus puños intentando hacerlo caer. Para su sorpresa, alrededor de 30 clones aparecieron a su alrededor.

―¿Te demorarás mucho en calmarte? ―se burló uno de los clones―. Podemos evitar perseguirnos por horas si proseguimos de inmediato a sacarnos la ropa… ―dijo otra de las réplicas detrás de ella, siendo atravesado por un puñetazo que lo traspasó como si fuese transparente.

―¡Eres asqueroso! No sabes respetar a las mujeres. Seguramente nadie te lo enseñó, pero eso va a cambiar.

Sakura abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando la misma figura que había intentado deshacer (como lo hacía con los clones de Naruto) se agachó y la golpeó en el punto exacto detrás de su rodilla para hacerla perder el equilibrio y trastabillar hacia delante.

―Estoy solo bromeando ―dijo divertido―. Creo ―el golpe la hizo perder suficiente estabilidad para que otro de los clones le sostuviese la mano, evitando que terminara en el suelo―. No quiero tener que quebrarla ―le dijo aburrido―. Pero si eso evita que sigas causando tanto escándalo, me veré forzado a hacerlo.

Sakura se dio vuelta mirando en todas las direcciones, con suspicacia, preguntándose cuál de todas esas copias sería el verdadero Shisui. Estaba segura que eso no era un genjutsu. El jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante por el cual era muy conocido el Uchiha no funcionaba de esa manera, la copia que quedaba atrás del usuario no tenía materialidad; lo había comprobado cuando intentó golpearlo y su puño lo traspasó como si nada. No tenía sentido que dos de estas copias la pudiesen tocar y que una de ellas aún sostuviese su muñeca con tanta firmeza.

―¿Qué jutsu estás usando? ―le preguntó con desconfianza.

―¿Ahora sí quieres hablar? ―el Uchiha suspiró un tanto cansado, deshaciéndose de todos y cada uno de los clones alrededor de Sakura para quedar sólo el verdadero Shisui a unos diez metros de distancia, inclinado contra un tronco. Caminó hacia ella con las manos sobre la nuca, visiblemente fastidiado de toda esa situación ―. ¿Se acabó el berrinche, Sakura?

―No estoy jugando ―le gritó molesta tocándose la muñeca, pues la había sostenido con bastante fuerza―. Tan sólo necesito conectar _un_ golpe.

―Toda esta frustración sexual no es sana ―se burló él comenzando a reír.

―¡No me compares con las mujerzuelas con las que te juntas!

―Oye, oye… tranquilízate ¿Quieres? No hables así de mis amigas ―Shisui suspiró, no era como si no disfrutara de que ella se viera tan furiosa, pero sentía que había algo más en toda esa rabia que quizás ni si quiera ella comprendía. A lo mejor era hora de actuar como alguien de su edad, tal como se lo había dicho Sakura. Después de todo, había dejado de ser un adolescente hacía un par de años y podía entender de dónde provenía toda la ira en la joven de ojos jade―. ¿No crees que te estás descargando con la persona equivocada? ―Sakura frunció el ceño sin entender lo que él quería decir―. No estás enojada _conmigo_ , Cerecita.

―¿Y con quién lo estaría entonces?

―Creo… que esa es una pregunta que tú misma deberías responder.

Sakura frunció el ceño y evitó seguir observando a Shisui a los ojos. Había una chispa de piedad en ellos que la hacía dudar y quizás algo de cierto en sus palabras. Un dolor que intentaba ignorar la mayoría del tiempo hizo que lentamente sus facciones cambiaran de furiosas a melancólicas y de a poco comenzó a ver el rostro de Sasuke en sus pensamientos.

―No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando ―dijo sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, completamente desanimada.

―Es cierto. No puedo comprender cómo funciona el corazón de una chica, aún menos el corazón de una chica tan hosca como tú. Pero, me imagino que la dinámica es la misma para hombres y mujeres. Amamos, somos heridos, sufrimos y seguimos viviendo de alguna forma. Y luego nos volvemos a enamorar. Así funcionan las cosas, para todos.

―Una mujer sólo puede amar a un hombre en toda su vida ―repitió ella con seriedad, mirando el suelo. Shisui sonrió suspirando.

―Que joven eres aún, Sakura.

Iba a cumplir diecisiete años. Eso significaba que llevaba más de la mitad de su vida amando a la misma persona, sin nunca encontrar una indicación que algún día, él pudiese corresponderla. Aquello dolía, tanto que muchas veces amaneció llorando, pidiendo fortaleza en sus oraciones en la oscuridad. Y había tenido paciencia, pues pensaba que algún día él podría mirarla de vuelta y decirle que también la amaba. No obstante, sufrir en silencio por tanto tiempo venía causando estragos dentro de ella y por lo mismo… tal vez… quizás… Shisui no estuviese del todo equivocado. Quizás toda esa frustración estaba siendo dirigida hacia la persona equivocada.

―Sakura, realmente no quiero pelear contigo ―ella subió la mirada hacia sus ojos negros intentando descifrar qué era lo que quería entonces, pero al encontrar su piedad se sintió incluso más ofendida. No quería causarle lástima a alguien que sinceramente despreciaba. Los gestos de la pelirrosa se volvieron a endurecer y Shisui lo notó―. No porque no me divertiría, sino porque no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías.

―¿Tienes miedo de perder? ―le preguntó con frialdad.

―Está bien ―Shisui suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, tampoco iba a dejar que ofendiera su orgullo. A la luz de la luna creciente se veía demasiado confiado―. Puedes intentarlo. Sólo te diré una cosa. Vas a perder. Y vas a perder feo.

―No estaría tan segura de eso.

―Ni si quiera necesito activar el sharingan para ganarte.

―Puedes hacerlo ―se burló Sakura―. ¿Crees que cuando entrenaba con Sasuke-kun él no activaba el sharingan?

―Entonces sabes mejor que nadie que el dojutus del clan Uchiha se anticipa a cualquier movimiento físico. Para vencer eso, la rapidez con que intentes golpearme debe ser mucho mayor que mi velocidad de reacción. Y lamento decírtelo tan crudamente Cerecita, pero soy el shinobi más rápido del País del Fuego.

―Todos los shinobis tienen un punto débil ―Sakura lucía un tanto más confiada de lo que Shisui hubiese esperado―. Aprendí eso con Kakashi-sensei.

El pelinegro suspiró. Quizás vencerla era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba para bajarle un poco los humos de grandeza y calmarla. No obstante, tampoco quería hacerla pasar por un estrés mental mayor en caso de activar un genjutsu. Ya la había mantenido inconsciente un buen par de horas e iba a amanecer en cualquier instante. Quería seguir la misión lo más rápido posible y no podía estar arrastrando su trasero por todo el país.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se rendía y dejar que le diera un golpe cuando para su sorpresa, Sakura juntó las manos formando un sello.

―¿Uh?

Dos clones de sí misma aparecieron a su lado, luciendo tan molestas como la original. Shisui suspiró, pensando que la chica realmente necesitaba que le enseñaran a pelear, pues él podía realizar una docena de clones de sí mismo si era necesario para ese tipo de combate. El taijutsu no la iba a ayudar en nada, aunque formara dos, tres, veinte o cincuenta clones. Para su sorpresa, los dos clones se adelantaron caminando hacia él y formaron un simple sello de mano que él conocía a la perfección.

―¿Un jutsu de transformación? ¿Con eso vas a vencerme? ―era tan tierno que casi se echó a reír.

― _¡Oiroke Onna no ko Doushi no Jutsu!_

Decir que Shisui quedó completamente descolocado hubiese sido quitarle importancia al asunto. Ahí, frente a él, había dos Ino Yamanaka, desnudas, abrazándose entre la neblina de la noche a la luz de la luna, mirándolo con deseo. Sus ojos como el cielo resplandecían en un gesto que le pedía que las protegiera del frío y su cabello dorado estaba amarrado en lo alto, dejando al descubierto sus largas espaldas de seda. La imagen era tan erótica, perfecta y sensual que se olvidó de respirar o pestañar, sus labios temblando, su boca llenándose de saliva.

―Shisui-kun… ―dijeron al mismo tiempo―. ¿Nos puedes proteger del frío? Necesitamos tus brazos fuertes para entrar en calor.

Sintió que su nariz comenzaba a sangrar y los pensamientos en su mente se esfumaron por completo queriendo correr hacia esa maravillosa visión para que ambas hicieran un sandwish con él en medio. Ino Yamanaka era la mujer de su vida, la que lo hacía suspirar cuando pasaba con su cabellera rubia moviéndose de un lado a otro en un vaivén hipnótico. Quería recostarla sobre su espalda y besar ese sensual ombligo que no se avergonzaba en mostrar hasta que se le quedaran dormidos los labios, perderse en sus ojos azules y enredarse en las sábanas hasta que no supiese qué parte del cuerpo era suyo o de ella.

―¡Shannaro!

Antes de que pudiera sacar los ojos de encima de ese jutsu celestial, el puño de Sakura Haruno le había dado el peor combo que había recibido en toda su vida, justo debajo de su ojo, sobre su mejilla derecha, resonando con fuerza en el eco del bosque. Voló por lo menos unos buenos diez metros antes de caer, pero mientras lo hacía, pensó que había valido la pena.

Aterrizó secamente en el suelo rodando un par de veces para terminar tendido de espalda. Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que el rostro le iba a explotar de dolor, observando hacia el horizonte en donde comenzaba a salir el sol. Después de unos segundos en los cuales tuvo que intentar volver a la realidad, aún embobado por completo por la visión de la mujer que lo volvía loco, finalmente se sentó tomándose la mejilla, tan adolorido que casi lloraba. Para ese entonces, el jutsu de Sakura había desaparecido y sólo quedaba miseria en el mundo.

―Esa es la mejor técnica que he visto en mi vida ―sentenció, casi feliz de haber sido testigo de algo tan maravilloso―. Sutil, pero efectivo, atrevido, y apasionado. Elegante, excitante, brillante ―la felicitó aceptando su completa derrota―. ¿Quién te enseñó eso?

―Konohamaru ―respondió Sakura rodando los ojos. Los pervertidos como Shisui eran tan predecibles.

―Bien hecho ―le mostró su dedo pulgar hacia arriba―. Lamento haberte subestimado ― sonrió pensando que las cosas ya estaban en paz entre ambos y que se merecía ese golpe por haberla tratado como una niña estúpida en vez de una kunoichi―. A pesar de tu carácter explosivo y tu inestabilidad emocional, veo que Kakashi te ha entrenado bastante bien.

Sakura se encontraba cruzada de brazos, visiblemente irritada por haber tenido que recurrir a _eso_. No recordaba cuantas veces había tenido que golpear a Naruto para que dejara de hacer esos jutsus pervertidos, infantiles y estúpidos, pero cuando vio la versión de Konohamaru con Sasuke y Sai, sinceramente pensó que el mocoso había encontrado algo efectivo en ese jutsu.

Al trabajar tanto tiempo con Kakashi sensei, había aprendido que los ninjas más poderosos generalmente tienen un defecto y si se podía aprovechar de esa debilidad, tendría una abertura lo suficientemente grande para conectar un golpe. En el caso de Shisui, era claro que su debilidad eran las mujeres, en especial, su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Se había aventajado en el combate con ese conocimiento, consiguiendo el triunfo. Aunque, no estaba segura de que denigrarse a usar los tontos jutsus pervertidos de su mejor amigo fuese realmente una _victoria_ … pero la aceptó.

La satisfacción que sentía hizo que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro y que su sed por herirlo quedara satisfecha al menos por ese día.

―Entonces deberías disculparte por lo que me hiciste pasar en ese lugar ―dijo algo molesta.

―¡Pero si tú insististe en ir! ―se quejó él un tanto malhumorado mientras se quejaba del golpe.

―Estamos en medio de una misión y tú te vas a emborrachar con prostitutas, ¿Te parece una actitud adecuada para un shinobi? ―le recriminó.

―Era parte del plan de infiltración ―se defendió frunciendo el ceño.

―¡Pudiste usar el sharingan y hubiésemos sabido en unos minutos todo lo que nos demoró horas en saber! Podríamos haber dormido y descansado, pero no, tú tienes que ser un payaso irresponsable y ponerme en una situación que te cause gracia ― mientras hablaba, Sakura sintió que la mirada de Shisui dudaba, y experimentó la sensación de que la adulta en esa misión era ella, no su compañero.

―Sólo quería enseñarte ―Shisui bajó el rostro molesto.

―Esto es un desastre ―Sakura suspiró y se tapó el rostro con las manos, pensando qué debía hacer.

Las cosas con Shisui no estaban funcionando y probablemente nunca lo harían. No estaban calificados para trabajar en equipo y si seguían juntos la próxima vez no se sentiría satisfecha sólo con un puñetazo. Aunque realmente le hubiese gustado poder acercarse un poco más a Sasuke, aceptar la ayuda de alguien que le parecía detestable ya no estaba en sus planes. Si quería conquistar al amor de su vida, tenía que hacerlo por sí misma, o el momento en que finalmente pudiesen estar juntos no tendría el mismo valor.

―Volveré a Konoha ―le comunicó dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la dirección contraria en que el sol estaba saliendo―. Termina esto tú solo. Le daré mis respectivas excusas al Sandaime y aceptaré la sanción que imponga.

―¿Qué?

No respondió. Sabía que Shisui sería capaz de ofrecer cualquier cosa para que no se fuera y continuase ayudándolo con la misión que iba a realizar. Pero sinceramente, no quería seguir con él. Además, ya sabía sobre ese torneo de dados y lo más probable era que pudiese encontrar a Tsunade sin su ayuda. En su mente, ya había hecho todo lo que podía hacer por él.

―Sakura ¡Vamos! Ya me diste un buen puñetazo ¿Podemos dejar de pelear ahora? ―escuchó los pasos rápidos de Shisui detrás de ella, pero no se detuvo―. ¡Espera! No seas así ―le pidió con la voz un tanto forzada, pero tampoco eso la hizo detenerse―. ¡Lo siento! ¿Está bien? No debí llevarte a ese lugar, ni burlarme de ti y tampoco llamarte _Cerecita_ … ¡Por favor!

¿Shisui pidiendo las cosas como un ser humano y no un puerco? ¿Sin sarcasmo? Aunque eso la hizo dudar un momento y detenerse, la confusión pasó rápido y sus piernas volvieron a avanzar.

―¡Es Itachi! ¿Está bien? ¡Él se está muriendo! ―Sakura se detuvo completamente sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho. La voz de Shisui sonaba distinta, hasta desesperada, como si un nudo le estuviese raspando la garganta. Aquello removió cosas en ella que no pensó fuese posible―. ¡Por eso necesito encontrar a Tsunade-sama!

Podía sentir la desesperación en él y de a poco las preguntas que se había hecho durante ese viaje comenzaron a encontrar respuestas. Eso explicaba la melancolía en Shisui y la forma en que se había acercado a ella a pesar de que no se soportaban. No sólo eso, sino que la misión de búsqueda había sido autorizada por el mismísimo tercer hokage, algo que no sucedía con frecuencia.

―No puede ser ―susurró consternada.

Sabía que Itachi y Shisui eran inseparables, eso explicaba el humor tan triste que Shisui dejaba escapar de vez en cuando. Y aunque a ella le agradaba bastante Itachi, la única verdadera preocupación en su pecho era Sasuke. Él idolatraba a su hermano mayor. No quería ni si quiera imaginarse qué iba a causarle perder a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

―¿Itachi-kun… está enfermo? ―sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta y algo parecido a la impotencia en el pecho. Se dio vuelta para ver a Shisui quien mostraba una expresión similar. Necesitaba que le dijera de nuevo que no había escuchado mal.

―Sí.

―¿Sasuke-kun lo sabe?

―No. Nadie lo sabe ―bajó el rostro un momento―. Sólo yo… y bueno, le dije a Hinata-san antes de salir de Konoha anoche. Y ahora lo sabes tú.

―¿Qué es lo que tiene?

―Te lo mostraré. No te asustes, no intento lastimarte.

Shisui activó el sharingan y antes de que Sakura pudiese hacer algo al respecto se encontró a sí misma parada en medio del hospital de Konoha, con Shisui e Itachi riendo uno al lado del otro. Estaban comiendo manzanas y conversando de alguna cosa que hacía que ambos rieran como si fuesen niños. Aquello le dio una punzada en el pecho, pues nunca había visto a Itachi lucir tan feliz. No obstante, cuando se abrió la puerta y vio a Ino entrando, sosteniendo un informe médico, supo de inmediato que algo estaba mal. Conocía a Ino lo suficiente para descifrar en sus facciones que tenía miedo de decir lo que estaba a punto de comunicarles.

― _Shisui-kun, ¿Puedes dejarme a solas con Itachi-kun?_

― _Puede hablar con confianza frente a Shisui_ ―dijo Itachi suspirando―. _No guardo secretos con él._

― _Está bien_ ―respondió nerviosa leyendo una y otra vez la ficha.

Sakura la observó con preocupación mientras la escuchaba dar un diagnóstico que la hizo sudar helado. Su mirada se volvió cada vez más descompuesta y pronto comprendió qué era lo que estaba afectando a Itachi. Notó como ese brillo que el Uchiha había mantenido hasta entonces se apagaba al escuchar lo que su amiga decía y la manera en que Shisui comenzaba a exasperar. El ambiente era tan tenso que incluso le costaba respirar, como si recordarlo a través de ese genjutsu estuviese lastimando las mismísimas memorias del Uchiha provocándole aquella asfixia.

― _Ino-chan, no somos médicos, ¿Podrías explicarte?_ ―le preguntó Shisui hablando golpeado. Sakura se sorprendió que se dirigiera de esa manera a la chica que profesaba amar a los cuatro vientos.

Ino continuó hablando sobre los síntomas de Itachi y por qué eran provocados. El nudo en la garganta de Sakura se acrecentó y no pudo dejar de pensar en qué pasaría con Sasuke si llegase a perder a su hermano. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que la relación entre ambos era tan fuerte que cada paso que él daba era sólo para estar un poco más cerca de la figura de Itachi.

―T _u corazón ya no está funcionando bien pues ha tenido que sobre exigirse todo este tiempo por la falta de oxigenación apropiada. Es… es cosa de tiempo para… para que falle por el estrés._

Le sorprendió ver que hasta los ojos de Ino se volvían lagrimosos con su conclusión, a pesar de que veía el esfuerzo que estaba realizando por mostrarse compuesta. Sakura sintió que sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas, que los labios le temblaban y no podía dejar de pensar en lo desesperado que vio a Sasuke cuando Itachi no aparecía en el país de la Lluvia. Esto lo iba a matar. Iba a perder a Sasuke para siempre.

― _¿Cuánto tiempo?_ ―la cuestionó Itachi con la voz completamente apagada y su mirada perdida en el vacío. Ino no respondió.

―Un par de semanas ―susurró Sakura. Ya sabía la respuesta.

― _Eres un médico ninja, cumple tu trabajo y dime qué le debo decir a mis padres cuando me pregunten cuanto tiempo me queda._

― _Itachi…_ ―susurró Shisui con la voz quebrada.

― _Deberías dejar tus asuntos arreglados y comenzar con las preparaciones propias. Si vuelves a exigirte al máximo morirás. Tu corazón no aguantará el estrés. Debo comunicarle al Hokage que no puedes seguir en servicio activo y que se te debe internar de inmediato._

― _¿Internar?_ ―preguntó Shisui entonces, Sakura vio el miedo en sus ojos.

― _No harás tal cosa_ ―respondió Itachi―. _Yo arreglaré este asunto con el sandaime._

― _Pero Itachi, si vuelves a verte involucrado en un combate puedes morir_ ―alegó Ino―. _Mi labor como médico es…_

― _¡Todos los shinobi mueren_! ―gritó Itachi perdiendo la calma, algo que hizo que Sakura pusiera una mano en su pecho, nunca lo había visto así―. _Si entro en combate será para proteger a esta villa y no habría muerte más honrosa que esa. No voy a pasar tiempo postrado en una cama en vez de proteger a Konoha._

― _Es mi labor cuidar de mis pacientes. En este momento debo tenerte monitorizado. Aun puedo… aun puedo investigar y leer sobre el tema. Sakura debe estar por volver, ella es realmente buena y puede ayudarnos a…_

― _Basta. No le dirás este asunto a nadie. Lo guardarás para ti misma. Sólo necesito saber cuánto tiempo me queda._

― _Un mes_ ―respondió, haciendo que los ojos de Shisui se llenaran de lágrimas―. _Dos, como mucho. Puedo tratarte…_

Sakura dejó de escuchar a Ino y sólo se enfocó en las lágrimas que Shisui intentaba contener. No podía creer que ese sujeto tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos por alguien que no fuese él mismo. Siempre lo consideró alguien egocéntrico y vanidoso, que sólo se preocupaba de su persona. Verlo mostrar tal consternación por Itachi hizo que todo dentro de ella doliese, pensado que quizás lo había juzgado mal.

― _Hazlo Shisui_ ―dijo Itachi.

― _¿No vas a quedarte aquí?_ ―le preguntó secándose las lágrimas con el puño.

― _Ambos sabemos que nunca ha sido mi destino morir en una cama en el hospital. Esa chica no sabe mantener este tipo de asuntos para sí misma. No quiero que Sasuke, ni mis padres, ni Hinata-san se enteren de esto._

Los ojos de Shisui se volvieron rojos, sus pupilas comenzaron a girar y antes de que Ino si quiera se diera cuenta cayó en un genjutsu y Sakura salió del de Shisui, volviendo al bosque.

Estaba amaneciendo.

―¿Entiendes ahora, por qué te necesito? ―le preguntó Shisui con la voz quebrándose, tomándose la frente con manos temblorosas, sentándose mientras jadeaba. Sakura notó que los ojos se le volvían opacos y que estaba realmente agotado por el uso de su dojutsu.

―Sí ―dijo con quietud―. Es un cuadro complicado. Debo asentir con el diagnóstico de Ino ―no sabía qué más decirle, ni que consuelo darle. Quizás ni si quiera quería consolarlo, pero verlo tan quebrado la lastimaba de verdad. Ella no era una persona desalmada que no se preocupara por el resto, aunque Shisui fuese alguien detestable, verlo así le removía el estómago―. ¿Por qué no está hospitalizado? Su corazón podría dejar de funcionar en cualquier minuto.

―Así es Itachi ―sonrió con tanta tristeza que Sakura no pudo seguir viéndole el rostro―. Él es mi mejor amigo, ¿Sabes? ―su voz sonaba desconsolada y las palabras salían de él lentas y con esfuerzo, como un susurro del viento en invierno―. Es la persona que hace que el mundo a mi alrededor sea brillante y lleno de luz. No puedo dejar que muera… simplemente no puedo ―Sakura lo observó sin saber qué hacer, cuando la voz de Shisui se quebró por completo. Cada palabra salía con tanto esfuerzo de su boca que ella misma notó que se le volvía borrosa la visión. No podía creer que él estuviese llorando frente a ella―. Por favor… ayúdame. Por favor. Por favor Sakura.

―N-no llores ―le pidió conmovida.

―No lo hago ―volteó el rostro rápidamente, como si sólo entonces su orgullo de hombre que no llora volviese a él, evitando que Sakura lo viese―. Sólo… sólo tengo algo en el ojo.

No sabía qué hacer. No era buena para esas cosas. De por sí su relación con Naruto se resumía a golpes cada vez que la irritaba y comer ramen de vez en cuanto. Con Sasuke era incluso más distante, y Sai muchísimo más. Hasta con Ino lo único que hacían era discutir. No estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con los sentimientos del resto, quizás ni si quiera con los suyos. Dio algunos pasos hacia Shisui dudosa y se paró junto a él, debatiendo consigo misma si era correcto si quiera acercarse en ese momento.

―¿Shisui? ―éste no respondió―. ¿Estás… estás bien?

―No puedo quedarme sólo ―le respondió en un susurro ronco y forzado, como si hablara más para sí mismo que para ella. Aquello la hizo sentirse incluso peor. Era desgarrador escuchar a alguien tan alegre hablar así.

Tomó aire y suspirando se sentó junto a él, con las rodillas flexionadas y en silencio. Permanecieron así un momento, él con el rostro volteado hacia un costado, ella observando hacia adelante. Era incómodo verlo de esa manera, pero no podía darle la espalda. Se hubiese sentido culpable de ello después. Si bien lo detestaba, tampoco quería verlo llorar. Quizás por eso Kakashi sensei decía que ella era una chica muy amable y que podía ver cualidades en todas las personas, incluso las peores. No estaba del todo segura si eso era algo bueno o malo, pues fácilmente alguien podía romperle el corazón por ello.

―No llores. Por favor ―le pidió incómoda―. Te ayudaré, ¿Sí? ―le dijo un tanto más animada―. Encontraremos a Tsunade-sama juntos y ella de seguro sabrá qué hacer. Es la mejor médico del mundo.

―No lo entiendes ―Shisui se volteó y Sakura vio las lágrimas en sus mejillas―. Itachi es… tan gentil. No quiere que nadie se entere. No quiere ver sufrir a las personas que estima. Seguramente ni si quiera me lo hubiese dicho a mí si yo no lo hubiera escuchado cuando Ino lo dijo. Prefiere sufrir en silencio y morir en combate antes de ser una molestia para los demás. Y no pude convencerlo de lo contrario, yo… fracasé ¡Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Realmente lo-lo intenté!―los ojos se Shisui se cerraron, apretando los párpados. Su mandíbula se veía tensa― ¡Incluso peleamos! Y… no pude convencerlo…. sólo un verdadero hombre puede admitirse a sí mismo cuando fracasa y pedirle ayuda al resto ―se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camiseta y sorbió por la nariz―. Es por eso, que a pesar de que me odies y que probablemente siempre lo hagas, te pedí ayuda. No me importa humillarme, ni que me insultes, ni que intentes golpearme en medio de una misión. Itachi es más importante para mí que todo eso ―la vio directamente a los ojos y ella sintió que empequeñecía, costándole respirar. Nunca unos ojos negros la miraron con tal intensidad―. Sakura, por favor ―su voz suplicante le dio escalofríos―, ayúdame a salvar a Itachi.

―Sí ―respondió con seriedad, casi de inmediato―. No permitiremos que muera.

Inesperadamente, Shisui la abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo. La sensación la descolocó por completo. Sintió su estómago contraerse y el deseo de empujarlo para recuperar su espacio personal. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contacto, ni si quiera con sus padres. Le era incómodo y embarazoso, demasiado personal para su gusto.

Con el rostro contra el pecho del pelinegro, pasmada, se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer. Quizás debía golpearlo y amenazarlo de que no la volviese a tocar, pero sentía que su gesto era tan sincero, que no pudo sino quedarse entre sus brazos y dejar que él llorara en su hombro. Dudosa, subió los brazos y apenas los puso en su espalda, sobándola un poco, como si estuviese consolando a un niño que acababa de perder su dulce.

―Si le dices a alguien de esto… ―susurró Shisui mientras lloraba.

―Descuida ―le respondió suspirando con media sonrisa, para después rodar los ojos. Su comentario le recordó ese orgullo de los Uchiha que venía viendo desde que era una niña en Sasuke―. Llorar no te hace menos hombre.

―Dile eso a los de la Policía de Konoha ―respondió él entre risa y lágrimas―. Me perderían completamente el respeto.

―Yo te perdí el respeto hace tiempo y no parece importante ―escuchó a Sakura reír suavemente, lo cual lo hizo sentir mejor.

―Me refería a personas normales.

―Cállate, ¿Quieres?

Shisui no se había desahogado con nadie sobre lo que aquejaba a Itachi, precisamente porque la única persona con quien abría su alma era su primo menor. No obstante, sentir que finalmente podía hablarlo era reconfortante, aunque fuese con alguien con la sensibilidad de una piedra. No esperó para nada encontrar ese tipo de sentimiento con una persona tan burda y tosca como Sakura Haruno, sobre todo por su falta de feminidad para esas cosas, pero agradeció en silencio que se lo permitiera. Su tacto se le hizo delicado y acogedor, lo suficientemente sutil para un momento como ese. La respetó un poco más por ello y se preguntó qué tipo de persona habría debajo de todas esas capas de violencia y antipatía.

Cerró los ojos y extrañamente pensó en algo que no venía hacía mucho tiempo a él… la calidez del pecho de su madre. Podía escucharla riendo, diciéndole que fuese un buen niño, justo antes de que se fuera para no volver. No quería experimentar la sensación de soledad nuevamente, por eso no iba a permitir que Itachi también lo dejara.

―Gracias, Sakura ―le dijo de nuevo intentando descansar un poco por el esfuerzo de haber usado dos veces su sharingan durante esa noche.

Permanecieron así, uno al lado del otro en silencio observando el amanecer y la manera en que el mundo que había estado en penumbras volvía a adquirir colores. Acurrucado contra ella, Shisui pensó que cuando la joven estaba callada podía llegar a ser una grata compañía. Lamentablemente, cada vez que abría la boca ese aire de ser una joven dulce la abandonaba.

Sintió lástima por ella, porque si él veía esa suavidad en su persona y apenas la conocía, ignoraba el motivo por el cual su primo menor no la notaba. A esa edad hubiera matado por tener una novia tan apasionada por la vida como esa chica y aunque quizás hubiesen terminado detestándose después de un tiempo por lo diferente que eran sus temperamentos, de cualquier forma habría intentado conquistarla. Quizás Sasuke de verdad estaba interesado sólo en la policía de Konoha o tal vez ni si quiera le gustasen las mujeres, aunque Itachi insistía que no era así. Shisui tenía sus dudas.

Cuando se sintió un poco más repuesto del uso de su sharingan se puso de pie lentamente y le tendió una mano a Sakura para que ella también lo hiciera. La joven lo miró con una ceja levantada y él le sonrió.

―De pie, Cerecita ―Sakura frunció el ceño molesta. Odiaba ese nombre―. Es sólo un apodo, no te lo tomes tan en serio.

―¿Tienes apodos para todos? ―le preguntó subiendo una ceja, poniéndose de pie sin su ayuda.

―Sólo para quienes son realmente atractivas ―Sakura frunció los labios con una especie de sonrojo, apretando su puño mientras rechinaba los dientes. Shisui pensó que lo golpearía de nuevo―. ¡Vamos! Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Hasta tú tienes que admitir que puedo ser encantador si me lo propongo.

―Si sigues encantándome tu ojo morado tendrá compañía del otro lado.

Shisui suspiró y se pusieron en marcha nuevamente. Esa especie de descanso en que dormitaron despiertos le había dado la suficiente energía para ese nuevo día. Sakura se había comportado medianamente decente con él (si no contaba lo de su ojo, claro), así que pensó que quizás debía intentar tratarla de un modo… ¿Más profesional? Disminuir un poco las bromas, no insultarla, no coquetear con ella e intentar llamarla por su nombre. Claro, era difícil para él tomarse en serio a una chica de la edad de Sasuke (a quien siempre trataba como si fuese una mascota más que un primo), pero al menos estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo.

Mientras la mañana avanzaba, Sakura notó que Shisui permanecía bastante silencioso. Agradeció que así fuera, porque la mayoría de las cosas que salían de la boca de ese sujeto eran simplemente insoportables. Pensó que quizás se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber llorado o posiblemente tan sólo estaba desanimado.

Pronto decidieron que para saber dónde sería el torneo de dados debían averiguar en qué lugar vivía la familia Motoyoshi. Se dedicaron a preguntarle a los campesinos que vivían a la orilla del camino mientras avanzaban hasta la próxima gran villa, pero no encontraron demasiada información sobre un clan llamado Motoyoshi. De hecho, nadie en todo ese distrito conocía a ese clan y muchas veces los miraron como si estuviesen hablando tonterías para intentar venderles algo.

Cerca de medio día se detuvieron a la orilla del camino. Sakura estiró un poco los brazos para desperezarse y terminó sentándose en el prado para comer alguna cosa. Abrió el bento con comida que su madre le había preparado la noche anterior y lo disfrutó mientras el sol acariciaba sus blancas mejillas. En cuanto mascaba, se concentró pensando en cómo podían hallar a ese misterioso clan. La vida de Itachi estaba en riesgo, alguien que había sido gentil con ella mientras crecía, y además, era la persona más importante de aquel a quien amaba. Iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo por trabajar de forma eficaz y aunque Shisui era irritante, iba a tener paciencia. Si había aguantado a Naruto todos esos años, estaba segura que podía hacerlo con el Uchiha también.

―Las manzanas de Konoha son las mejores ―dijo de pronto Shisui, sentado desde la rama de un árbol.

―Espero que estés disfrutándola.

Sakura adivinó que probablemente nadie le había preparado algo para comer, y que una fruta era lo único que había logrado meter en su mochila de viaje. Aunque no sabía mucho al respecto, en alguna oportunidad Sasuke le había comentado que Shisui vivía solo desde que era un niño (tal como Naruto), pues sus padres habían muerto en la tercera guerra mundial shinobi. Recordó a Naruto y su inhabilidad para cocinar, llevando en sus misiones cup ramen que se preparaba con agua hirviendo.

―¿Me vas a preguntar si puedo compartir mi almuerzo contigo o vas a seguir pasando hambre? ―lo cuestionó, conmemorando el día en que había alimentado a Naruto junto a Sasuke. Kakashi les había enseñado una importante lección sobre cuidarse uno al otro en medio de una misión―. Hay arroz para los dos.

―¿Lo cocinaste tú? ―respondió Shisui un tanto desinteresado.

―¿Qué importa si lo cociné yo o no? ―le respondió ofendida.

―Es que si cocinas con la misma delicadeza con que golpeas, prefiero mantenerme alejado de ese bento ―Shisui seguía quejándose cada cierto tiempo del pequeño corte que el puñetazo de Sakura le había provocado por encima del pómulo.

―Ofrecí sanarte ―se quejó ella.

―Ya te dije que siempre porto mis heridas con orgullo. Será como un recordatorio de nuestra primera cita ―él rió en voz alta haciendo que su risa resonara encima del canto de los pájaros. Sakura sólo suspiró y siguió comiendo―. Además, soy muy exigente con lo que como.

―¿Tú? ―Sakura casi rió―. De seguro sólo comes cosas envasadas que se preparan con agua hirviendo.

―Por supuesto que no ―Shisui se enderezó mirándola desde la rama con un rostro ofendido―. Soy un excelente cocinero. Puedo preparar comida que haría que te temblaran las rodillas y soñaras despierta. Es mi mejor cualidad.

―Vaya que tienes cualidades ―era como la quinta mejor cualidad que ya escuchaba―. ¿Y por qué siempre estas comiendo en casa de Sasuke entonces? ―Sakura junto las cejas. Cada vez que volvían de alguna misión, ahí estaba Shisui en la cocina sacando los onigiris que hacía Mikoto-san.

―Porque no me gusta comer solo ―respondió sonriendo con algo de melancolía, volviendo su mirada hacia el horizonte.

―Esa es una excusa bastante pobre, incluso para ti.

―Y no por eso menos cierta.

―Oye, Shisui ―masticó el arroz y luego tragó―. Yo nunca escuché hablar de un clan Motoyoshi. Y nadie por estos lados los conoce tampoco. No crees que es probable que nos quisieran dar un señuelo falso hablando de ellos.

―No, yo vi la mente de ese sujeto. Los Motoyoshi iban a celebrar un torneo en tres días, y no sabía dónde era ―confesó, también un poco confuso por toda la situación―. Además, vi una caja con hierbas dentro que decía claramente, "Motoyoshi" y un papel que contenía la información sobre el monto que debía pagar.

―¿Sólo Motoyoshi? ―Sakura cerró los ojos y se concentró, ¿Alguna vez había comprado alguna cosa que tuviese ese nombre escrito en el envase? ¿Había recibido hierbas de algun lado en una caja de madera con ese nombre?―. Motoyoshi…

Si eran personas con tanto dinero como para realizar un torneo de ese tamaño sin que la policía de Konoha se enterara, era posible que también hubiesen dado datos falsos, o incluso alguna información para despistarlos. No obstante, Shisui no lo creía así. De pronto, Sakura se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa que desconcertó al jonin.

―¡Lo tengo! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? ―estaba emocionada, sabía que ser una alumna brillante y responsable en la Academia le serviría de mucho algún día, pues mientras otros se pasaban horas y horas aprendiendo shurikenjutsu, ella había devorado los libros del País del Fuego memorizando sus ríos, sus montañas, sus mapas y Villas. Tenía todos los accidentes geográficos de la región grabados en la mente―. Hay una aldea al sur de Konoha, a un día de caminata. Se llama Aldea Motoyoshi. Quizás ahí sepan sobre el clan Motoyoshi, ¿No?

―¡Sí! ―respondió Shisui emocionado, para luego lucir un poco nerviosa― …eso tiene sentido. La aldea Motoyoshi… sí…

Shisui enrojeció un poco, pues si había una cosa en que era bastante pobre era precisamente en geografía. Mientras Itachi no podía cocinar si quiera un huevo por sí mismo, el primo Obito nunca llegaba puntual y Sasuke era incapaz enseñarles cosas a otros, él era pésimo en geografía. Era una cuestión de familia. Todos tenían un gran defecto y ese era el suyo, por más que intentaran solucionarlo, no podían lograrlo.

Claro, Shisui podía rastrear a una persona mejor que nadie, pero si estaba solo en medio de la nada le costaba orientarse un poco y más de una vez había terminado perdiendo el rumbo cuando volvía después de una misión a Konoha. Por eso, siempre llevaba consigo una brújula, aunque descompuesta, que su padre le había regalado. Había pertenecido alguna vez a Kagami Uchiha, uno de sus ascendientes directos, y le recordaba que si se perdía debía orientarse en distintas direcciones. Hacia el Este salía el sol y se ponía en el Oeste, siempre encontraría el Norte si seguía la estrella más brillante de la noche, y si le daba la espalda, estaba yendo al sur. Pero, aparte de un par de ciudades importantes y los nombres de los Países, no conocía de memoria cada una de las pequeñas Villas de ese enorme País. Mucho menos de otros.

―Aldea Motoyoshi. Supongo que el dolor de tu golpe no me dejó pensar en eso ―rió nervioso esperando que Sakura no se diera cuenta que no tenía idea de que existía tal ciudad―. ¡Entonces en marcha!

Siguieron el camino que llevaba al sur oeste del país. Shisui intentaba caminar animado, pero de vez en cuando los ojos se le cerraban y Sakura tenía que gritarle para que no se tropezara con alguna piedra. Realmente comenzó a sentir el cansancio cuando llegó la hora del té de la tarde y aún no se habían detenido. El olor dulzón del ambiente cada vez que pasaban a las afueras de alguna casa en el camino era una tortura. Se imaginaba a sí mismo en medio de los dulces, devorándolos sin parar.

―Muero de hambre… ―finalmente confesó cuando su estómago gruñó lo suficientemente alto.

―Ofrecí compartir mi comida y no quisiste ―se burló Sakura sacándole la lengua.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―giró hacia un costado irritado―. Debí haber aceptado, aunque tú hubieses hecho ese bento, ¿Qué tan malo podría haber sido?

―Toma ―Sakura sujetó su muñeca y puso una bola redonda de color café en su mano.

―¿Qué se supone que es esto? Luce como excremento de conejo, aunque un poco más grande.

―Cierra la boca. Son píldoras de soldado que Tsunade-sama me enseñó a hacer. Son muy energéticas y nutritivas ―Sakura parecía bastante orgullosa de sí misma, pero Shisui observó lo que había en su mano como si fuese una cobra a punto de morderlo― ¿Qué pasa?

―¿Estás segura que no intentas matarme? El veneno es una forma muy baja para asesinar a otro shinobi ―la llevó a su nariz tanteando si habría algún tipo de sustancia tóxica en la píldora.

―Cuando eventualmente te asesine, prometo que será mediante una paliza ―dijo Sakura sonriendo animada―. Lo disfrutaría más.

―Hay otras cosas que podemos disfrutar juntos, ¿Sabes? ―sonrió embobado causando que una de las venas en la frente de Sakura comenzara a latir al entender su insinuación―. No me refiero a _eso._ Aunque de nuevo, es halagador que lo sigas pensando.

―Gracioso ―respondió con amargura―. ¿A qué te referías entonces?

―A ese celestial jutsu tuyo. Se debería llamar, _el majestuoso jutsu de la diosa Yamanaka._

―Eres un pervertido.

―Lo digo en serio. Es el mejor jutsu que he visto ―Sakura suspiró, recordándose nuevamente que era una misión y tenía que soportar a Shisui. Por Itachi. Por Sasuke. Aun así, aunque no lo admitiese, su yo interior la felicitaba por habérsele ocurrido tan brillante plan para derrotar a uno de los shinobis más brillantes de Konoha―. ¿Y qué se supone que tiene esta píldora? Es más grande que las que nos dan para misiones y tiene un olor un poco ácido. ¿De verdad no estás intentando envenenarme?

―Ya dije que no. De hecho, esa píldora está llena de ingredientes altamente nutritivos, mezclada con agentes de disolución digestiva rápida. Es ideal para energizar el cuerpo y la mente. Sólo le puse lo mejor y más fresco del mercado de alimentos y de seguro permiten que una persona esté una semana sin comer ―dijo Sakura más orgullosa y alegre de lo que Shisui la había visto en todo el viaje, incluso más que cuando logró golpearlo―. La hice con ingredientes locales, aunque para que no perdiera vitaminas, no las deshidraté del todo, por eso tienen ese tamaño.

―Ya veo ―Shisui suspiró y se la metió a la boca mascándola con cuidado―. Está un poco… go… mo… sa… _agh_ …

Paró en seco mientras masticaba. Su rostro se puso blanco y comenzó a sudar, agachándose hacia adelante mientras uno de sus ojos le temblaba ante el amargo y desagradable sabor en su lengua. Era como si hubiese comido una cebolla cruda, mezclada con hormigas, detergente, cascara de limón, hígado descompuesto, huevos podridos, pomelo y suela de zapato. Comenzó a toser escupiendo lo que aún restaba en su boca, pero el sabor estaba impregnado en ella. Sus mejillas se comenzaron a poner azul lentamente mientras controlaba el deseo de devolver lo poco que había en su estómago.

Sakura se volteó levantando una ceja.

―Tu sentido del humor se está volviendo insoportable ―le dijo irritada.

―¿Qué carajos le pusiste a esa píldora? ―la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas conteniendo una arcada―. Es lo más asqueroso que he comido en toda mi vida. Es incluso más desagradable que la comida de Itachi.

―¡Eres un malagradecido! Me esforcé mucho en mejorar la receta de Tsunade-sama para que…

―¡Intentaste matarme! De verdad lo hiciste ―la miró un poco asustado―. Nunca pensé que llegarías a hacerlo. Te he escuchado decirlo tantas veces que ya perdió todo significado, claro, hasta que me das una píldora envenenada y de verdad intentas matarme.

―¡Deja de irritarme! No hay nada de malo en la píldora. Debería tener un sabor bastante saludable. Mira.

Sakura tomó una de las píldoras que guardaba en una cajita plástica y la llevó a su boca dándole un par de mascadas. De inmediato su rostro se puso tan pálido como la nieve mientras mascaba lentamente, con todo su orgullo en juego, sabiendo que no resistiría mucho antes de gritar. Intentó controlar la repugnancia que sintió, respiró profundamente mientras su lengua quemaba y las arcadas se hacían casi tangibles.

Su rostro se volvió azulado como el de Shisui y una arcada se le escapó. Gritó de asco mientras escupía, corriendo de un lado a otro por la vereda del camino, buscando algún lugar en donde poder vomitar.

―Me voy a morir ―se quejó Shisui escondiéndose atrás de un tronco para vomitar también, aunque sentía que ese sería el menor de sus problemas.

―¡Esto es todo tu culpa! ―le gritó Sakura mientras regurgitaba.

―¡Tú las hiciste!

―¿Por qué no pudiste comer de mi bento?

―Porque pensé que lo habías hecho tú.

―¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

―¡Mira lo que pasa cuando uno come lo que tú cocinas!

Debido al fiasco de las píldoras, perdieron lo que les restaba del día enfermos, vomitando, agonizantes y perdidos a la orilla del camino.

Desde ese momento, Shisui de verdad comenzó a temerle a Sakura Haruno. Lo había intentado asesinar y nadie lo convencería de lo contrario.

* * *

 **Nota:**

De verdad adoro escribir este fic. Como puse antes, me siento muy refrescada al hacerlo. Siento que es una relación muy natural entre dos personas muy distintas, y se asemeja bastante a la realidad de cómo interactúas con un amigo que te irrita constantemente. Sé que por ser un fic centrando en dos personajes que son **más** que crack muy pocas personas lo irán a leer, lo cual es un poco triste, pero le agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a quienes lo están siguiendo y les garantizo que como toda la historia ya está en mi mente y tiene un final, la iré escribiendo con constancia. Lo otro, esta historia termina después del capítulo 16 de Love Is y antes del epílogo, por lo cual, quizás tambien haya Itahina por el ultimo tercio de este fic, por lo menos unos cameos para que vean como llevaron su vida Itachi y Hinata junto a los gemelitusss.  
Un abrazo! Gracias por leer y espero que dejen comentario!


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Día 3

**CAPÍTULO 4**

 **DÍA 3**

* * *

•

•

•

 _En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve._ _  
_ _Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada_ _  
_ _contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo_ _  
_ _que en torno a ti da vueltas._

 _Muda, mi amiga,_ _  
_ _sola en lo solitario de esta hora de muertes_ _  
_ _y llena de las vidas del fuego,_ _  
_ _pura heredera del día destruido._

Pablo Neruda

•

•

•

* * *

Shisui miró con completa desconfianza aquella hoja entre las asperas y sucias manos de Sakura. Su contenido parecía vómito viscoso, jugoso, verde y desagradable. Su olor, era aún peor, como amoníaco mezclado con excremento. Subió sus ojos hasta encontrarse con las severas iris jade de la joven y levantó una ceja.

Estaba completamente demente si creía que se iba a comer eso.

Se lo había insistido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, por mucho que le costase moverse en ese estado. Apenas habían logrado avanzar ese día por causa de ello.

―Que no, Sakura ―dijo con frialdad sintiendo el gélido sudor caer por su frente y enfriarle la espalda―. No fue suficiente intentar matarme y no conseguirlo, ahora quieres darme el golpe de gracia.

―¡Ya deja de decir eso! No intenté matarte ―le respondió enojada―. Fue sólo un accidente de conservación, un… un error de cálculo. Debí deshidratar completamente los ingredientes. Algo debió descomponerse y…

―¡Quien se descompuso fui yo! ―se quejó él irritado.

―Sólo cómete esto ―Sakura llevó una de sus manos y le apretó la mandíbula para que abriera la boca, pero Shisui se negaba y comenzaron a forcejar un poco.

―Ya te dije cien veces que no me comeré esos gusanos apestosos.

Llevaban buena parte del día intentando caminar más de un kilómetro sin conseguirlo. Pensaron que si dormían un poco durante la noche el dolor en sus estómagos pasaría y que eventualmente dejarían de tener arcadas y vomitar bilis, pero no había funcionado. Hasta Sakura tenía ojeras marcadas y el rostro pálido como el papel. Lo peor, ambos olían a comida agría y descompuesta y hasta su ropa tenía manchas de lo que había devuelto su estómago.

―Te sentirás mejor ―insistió Sakura, acercando nuevamente la hoja llena de orugas que había picado mezclándolas con algunas hierbas para ocultar su amargo sabor―. No podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que ahómbrate y traga.

―¿Realmente te volviste loca? Moriré si como esos gusanos escurridizos, llenos de tierra y quizás quién sabe qué ―Shisui pensó que Sakura de verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura o que simplemente lo intentaba matar―. ¿Sabes de qué se alimentan los gusanos? ¡Cadáveres!

―No son gusanos, son orugas de chi, se alimentan sólo con flores, hojas y néctar ―¿ Sakura pensaba que él sabía diferenciar los gusanos? Ingenua―. De cualquier modo, tienen compuestos antieméticos. Mírame, yo dejé de vomitar desde la mañana cuando comí esto.

―Me niego a seguir siendo tratado como conejillo de indias para tus experimentos médicos ―Shisui tuvo que sentarse a la orilla del camino, pues volvía a sentirse horriblemente mal―. Si fuera Ino-chan, dejaría que experimentara todo lo que quisiese conmigo, pero tú… tú eres… _perversa_. Sólo estás buscando cómo deshacerte de mí.

―¡Ay por favor! Deja de ser tan ridículo. Si quisiera matarte lo habría hecho anoche mientras perdías la consciencia ―Sakura lo miró con seriedad y Shisui tragó saliva un tanto asustado―. Necesitamos seguir si queremos encontrar a mi maestra ―fijó sus ojos en los de ella, había una cierta determinación en éstos que hacía difícil negarse―. Debes comerte esto. Por Itachi.

Frunció los labios como un niño pequeño que se niega a abrir la boca para comer su papilla, aún con las manos de Sakura en el rostro. Miró hacia un costado sabiendo que se arrepentiría, que aquello era sumamente desagradable y que de seguro la cura sería incluso peor que la enfermedad. Inhaló profundamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza y abrió los labios pensando que lo estaba haciendo por su mejor amigo.

Sakura deslizó el contenido de la hoja sobre su lengua y él tragó lo más rápido posible para evitar sentir la textura pegajosa de los gusanos molidos.

―Me estás matando Sakura ―se quejó con los ojos llorosos.

―Realmente te comportas peor que un niño, no sé cómo el pobre Itachi te soporta ―la joven suspiró, ni si quiera los pequeños del hospital hacían tanto escándalo como Shisui―. Eres tan inmaduro, ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

―Claro. Es mi mejor cualidad ―esta vez no lo dijo con una sonrisa ganadora, sino con el rostro pálido y agonizante.

Sakura rodó los ojos, le tomó un brazo y lo forzó a pararse. Habían perdido mucho tiempo ya y si querían poder llegar a la villa Motoyoshi antes del anochecer debían apurarse. Sin mucho ánimo Shisui forzó sus piernas a moverse, caminando atrás de Sakura sujetando su estómago.

Caminaron el resto de la tarde sin esforzarse demasiado para no sobre exigir al decaído Shisui, hasta que alrededor de la hora del té los árboles se fueron quedando cada vez más atrás y una amplia y hermosa pradera de hierbas altas y flores se alzó frente a ellos a ambos lado del camino. En el horizonte se veían las colinas que adornaban el paisaje como una corona verdosa. El olor que desprendían las hierbas era fresco y agradable, y de alguna forma, reconfortaba el espíritu.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par mientras su corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. Había leído tantas veces sobre las plantas que crecían en distintas partes del País del Fuego que podría haber nombrado cada una de las hierbas que veía creciendo a los costados del camino.

―Nunca había viajado a esta parte del País ―confesó animada mirando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa que la hacía brillar como el amanecer―. Si tuviésemos más tiempo habría recolectado algunas especies de plantas medicinales. Hay muchas.

―Entonces, esto debe ser como un pequeño paraíso para ti, ¿No? ―le preguntó Shisui a quien realmente no le importaban las plantas ni lo que a Sakura le llamaba la atención.

―Sí ―Sakura suspiró anhelante y él notó ese brillo especial en sus ojos. Sonrió con suavidad al verlo, sabiendo que ella no lo veía.

―Creo que tu paraíso me dará alergia ―sentía como la nariz le cosquilleaba por el exceso de polen― ¿Te especializas en el estudio de las plantas medicinales también?

―La medicina tiene muchas ramas y cada una de ellas es fascinante ―Shisui lo había preguntado por ser educado, pero algo en su tono de voz lograba animarlo incluso a él―. No puedes ser un buen médico si no sientes pasión por el conocimiento y la investigación de todas las áreas de la medicina. Me gusta aprender de los compuestos químicos en las plantas y cómo reacciona el cuerpo humano a éstas. Quiero saber todo sobre ello.

―Fascinante ―la verdad, sólo había escuchado la mitad de lo que había dicho más concentrado en la manera que se movían sus labios al expresarse con tanta pasión sobre algo.

―Hace bastante tiempo he estado pidiendo autorización para abrir un invernadero tan grande como el de Sunagakure a las afueras de Konoha, pero siempre me dicen que no hay presupuesto para eso ―Sakura suspiró, conservando su alegría, pero con cierto grado de abnegación en la voz―. Sería muy beneficioso para mis pacientes poder contar con más rapidez con los compuestos para medicinas. Eso haría que nuestro tiempo de respuesta en el hospital también fuese más diligente y podríamos expandir la unidad de fármacos. Quiero añadir una unidad de cuidados intensivos para quemaduras e intoxicaciones al hospital de Konoha, realmente lo necesitamos. Pero supongo que lo del invernadero, siempre ha sido uno de mis sueños. Desde que conocí el de Suna no dejo de pensar en ello.

―Quizás hay gastos más urgentes ―Shisui la miró de reojo, notando lo sonrojada que se veían sus mejillas cuando hablaba con tanto entusiasmo por sus sueños―. Y siempre pueden mandar a pedir esas plantas a otros lugares, ¿No?

―Es verdad… ―Sakura bajó el rostro un tanto decepcionada―. Supongo que tienes razón.

―¿Tu dándome la razón? Sí que te afectó la cabeza comerte esos gusanos. O quizás es el polen lo que te tiene un tanto trastornada ―al ver que no reaccionaba mucho y que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, sintió algo de angustia―. ¿Tal vez debería proponerte sacarnos la ropa y revolcarnos en el pasto ahora que estás ebria de polen?

Pensó que eso la haría fruncir el ceño enojada como lo hacía cada vez que bromeaba y que seguramente lo terminaría amenazando con una golpiza, pero esta vez Sakura no respondió. Su mirada siguió ausente entre las altas hierbas y flores como si pudiese tocar sus anhelos con la punta de los dedos. Ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos verdosos se fue apagando, remplazado por la misma mirada que veía en ella cuando hablaba de Sasuke. Aquello hizo que su propia sonrisa se difuminara, pensando que era trágico ver a alguien tan joven lucir tan triste. Se sorprendió de que tuviese esa fuerza bruta que la hacía más fuerte y masculina que cualquier hombre que conocía, y que al mismo tiempo, sus facciones pudiesen lucir tan delicadas y hermosas cuando el sol la alumbraba mientras pensaba en sus sueños.

A pesar de seguir pensando que Sakura lo había intentado asesinar y que ni si quiera estaba muy contento después de comer esos gusanos asquerosos, ver que sus ojos que hasta entonces centelleaban llenos de esperanza se volvían opacos, le causó algo en el estómago parecido a la molestia.

―¡Pues al carajo con ellos! ―exclamó harto, haciendo que Sakura respingara con la potencia y severidad de su voz―. Si ese es tu sueño, no puedes esperar de brazos cruzados para que unos ancianos decrépitos firmen un par de papeles ¡Hazlo tú misma! Junta el dinero, compra el vidrio y construye tu invernadero. ¡Hasta te ayudaré si me dejas! Puedo tener a toda la policía de Konoha ayudándote por semanas.

―Creo que tanto tú como la policía de Konoha tienen mejores cosas que hacer ―respondió ella con suavidad.

―Ese no es el punto, Sakura ―Shisui frunció el ceño―. Si deseas algo ve tras ello. No esperes que alguien más te lo dé o lo haga más fácil para ti.

―Lo haces sonar muy sencillo ―dijo suspirando.

―Y lo es ―Shisui se detuvo y ella se volteó para ver qué era lo que sucedía― ¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres? ―sus manos le sujetaron los hombros mientras la observaba hacia abajo por la diferencia de altura, con una seriedad que hizo que el pecho de Sakura se apretara―. Muchas personas se pasan la vida buscando algo que los apasione sin encontrarlo y tú, sin si quiera tener la edad suficiente para beber, ya lo sabes. Lo difícil en nuestra vida no es alcanzar nuestros sueños, sino encontrarlos. Al menos sueños que vale la pena perseguir.

―¿Realmente piensas eso? ―Sakura ni si quiera pestañaba escuchándolo hablar como un adulto. Quizás era la primera vez que se comportaba como alguien de su edad cerca de ella.

―Así es. Las cosas siempre se solucionan de una forma u otra, Cerecita. Es sólo dejar que todo siga el camino que debe seguir.

―¿Cómo alguien tan optimista puede ser un shinobi? ―la joven frunció el ceño cruzando los brazos por ser llamada con ese nomnre que odiaba, pero muy en el fondo quiso creerle―. ¿También es esa una de tus mejores cualidades?

―No ―Shisui rió suavemente, le parecía graciosa, pero al darse cuenta de ello miró hacia un costado y fingió seriedad―. No lo es, Sakura. Las personas optimistas son las que más sufren en la vida, porque siempre esperan lo mejor. La vida puede golpear a alguien así más fuerte que al resto cuando ve que las cosas no salen como se espera ―Sakura se extrañó que le dijera algo así, pues siempre había pensado que Shisui era irritantemente optimista. Que él no lo considerara algo bueno, era extraño por decir lo menos―. Aún así, si quieres ir tras un sueño y estás a punto de alcanzarlo, que algo tan tonto como el dinero no sea un impedimento.

―Para ti es tonto porque seguramente tienes mucho, eres uno de los jonin mejor pagados de Konoha. Kakashi sensei dijo que eras el shinobi más fuerte del clan Uchiha ―Sakura suspiró pensando cómo le hubiese gustado ganar si quiera la mitad de lo que ganaba Shisui―. Debes tener dinero suficiente para lograr lo que sea que quieras ―admitirlo la irritaba.

―Quizás.

―¿Tanto dinero tienes? ―le preguntó desanimada.

―¿Qué más da cuanto dinero tengo? ¿De qué sirve si no tengo nada en qué gastarlo? ―soltó los brazos de Sakura y siguió caminando. Parecía que su momento de seriedad y lucidez se había terminado―. Lo único que realmente deseo en la vida no se puede comprar ―parecía que se decía eso a sí mismo más que a ella―. Al menos no con dinero.

La joven se sintió un poco confundida ante una confesión como esa observándolo de reojo y con las cejas fruncidas mientras lo seguía, ¿Es que Shisui no tenía un sueño que pudiese cumplir si juntaba los recursos suficientes para ello? Pensó en el tiempo que lo conocía y a decir verdad vivía como una persona común y corriente, casi siempre en la casa de Sasuke comiendo cuando ella y Naruto iban por su compañero de equipo para alguna misión, riendo con alguna persona cuando caminaba por las calles de Konoha portando con orgullo el uniforme de la policía, hablándole demasiado cerca a alguna joven en la tienda de dangos y metiéndose en problemas constantemente. Parecía un hombre como cualquier otro, aunque quizás demasiado contento la mayoría del tiempo.

Era raro que no tuviese un sueño que pudiese cumplir si gastada el dinero de sus misiones en ello.

―¿Cómo no vas a tener algo en qué gastar tu dinero? ―le preguntó molesta alcanzándolo para caminar junto a él, inspeccionando las facciones en su rostro―. Pensé que eras el principal cliente de las tabernas de Konoha ―dijo a modo de broma intentando que su desconcierto no se notara.

―Uno de los tantos ―rió Shisui―. Pero gasto más dinero en flores que en cualquier otra cosa. Al menos estos últimos seis meses.

―¿Flores? ―Sakura se extrañó.

―¡Claro! ―la sonrisa de Shisui pareció darle color nuevamente a sus mejillas―. ¿Con qué excusa vería a Ino-chan si no fuese a comprar flores? ―Sakura rodó los ojos.

―¿No crees que eres bastante patético?

―O un verdadero romántico.

Sakura volteó el rostro hacia el camino delante de ellos y Shisui pareció sumirse en sus propios pensamientos luego de la pregunta sobre sus sueños. Era un sujeto tan extraño que llegaba a desconcertarla. Aunque era cierto que su sentido del humor le irritaba, al menos comenzaba a entenderlo un poco, y se asombró descubriendo que quizás debajo de toda esa alegría y bromas tontas… _quizás…_ hubiese algo más que él estuviese intentando ocultar desesperadamente. Darse cuenta de ello le dio un escalofrío sobre la piel y tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma. ¿Qué podría estarle ocultando Shisui Uchiha?

―¿Tienes frío? ―le preguntó al ver su gesto.

―¿Por qué? ¿En qué te influye eso a ti? ―preguntó suspicaz, todo lo que Shisui le preguntaba se le hacía sospechoso y no quería ser víctima de sus bromas.

―Porque iba a ser un caballero y pasarte mi chaleco, pero ahora te puedes morir de frío por lo que a mí me respecta ―chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

―Tú, ¿Un caballero? No me hagas reír.

―Puedo comportarme cuando me lo propongo ―la miró de reojo e irritado―. Además, te debo una. Esos gusanos ayudaron un poco ―confesó Shisui con un tanto de incomodidad―. Aunque considerando que fue tu culpa que terminara así…

―¡No eran gusanos, eran orugas!

―Batata, patata.

―Eres detestable.

―No, soy un encanto.

Siguieron el sendero del suroeste discutiendo intermitentemente. Caminaron alrededor de dos horas antes de encontrarse con un letrero y una bifurcación del camino, que les indicaba que estaban tan sólo a cinco kilómetros de la Aldea Motoyoshi. Los ojos de Shisui se iluminaron con la esperanza de que quizás encontrarían algo que los acercara a Tsunade.

―Estamos casi ahí ―dijo Sakura deteniéndose y sacando su cantimplora para darle un sorbo.

―Sí ―Shisui la miró de reojo―. Esta no es una Aldea Shinobi y está por lo menos a cien kilómetros de Konoha. Es probable que nadie nos reconozca aquí. Podemos usar nuestros nombres y apariencias.

―Si te sacas tu uniforme de la policía de Konoha, claro está ―dijo lo obvio.

―¿Tan ansiosa estás por verme desnudo, eh? Sólo tienes que pedírmelo, no es necesario que busques excusas ―una sonrisa astuta apareció en él, haciendo que Sakura cerrara el puño de forma amenazante―. Antes de que amenaces con matarme, creo que tienes razón. Tendré que cambiarme.

―Sólo hazlo en un lugar donde no pueda verte ―reclamó irritada―. Ya vomité demasiado anoche.

―No sé qué tanto traigo aquí ―Shisui se sacó la mochila de la espalda y comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas buscando algo que quizás hubiese empacado que le sirviera para esa ocasión―. Maldición, toda mi ropa tiene el emblema de mi clan.

―¿Es que no te preparas para una misión antes de salir? ―Sakura suspiró, ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado?

―Estaba en una apuro ―se defendió frunciendo los labios―. Además, no es tan importante.

―¿Cómo no va a ser importante? Prácticamente todo el clan Uchiha es parte de la policía de Konoha y vas a ir a preguntar por un torneo de dados ilegal. Dios Shisui… eres tan…

―¿Masculino?

―¡Estúpido!

―Ya relájate, ¿Quieres? ―Shisui se paró derecho y comenzó a mirar para todas direcciones hasta que vio una casa un poco más allá de la primera loma del camino y algo se iluminó en su mirada―. ¿Ves lo que veo?

―¿Una cabaña? ―preguntó Sakura sin entender cuál era su punto.

―No genio ―rodó los ojos―. Lo que hay colgado afuera ―los párpados de Sakura cayeron en decepción e incredulidad.

―No me digas que planeas comprarle ropa a esa gente.

―¿Comprar? ―Shisui rió―. Eres tan tierna e ingenua, Cerecita.

Sakura lo siguió a pasos rápidos mientras Shisui se deslizaba por la orilla de la cerca de esa casa, mirando de un lado a otro en búsqueda de alguna persona.

―Espera ―susurró sujetándolo del brazo y haciendo que se volvieran a esconder detrás de la cerca de madera― .¿Le vas a robar la ropa tendida? ¡Deben estar por volver! Va a anochecer en un par de horas.

―¿Tienes una mejor idea?

―¡Eso está mal! ―Sakura sonrojó pensando en las pobres personas que al buscar su ropa tendida no encontrarían nada―. Al menos deberíamos comprársela o…

―¿Con qué dinero? Por tu culpa perdí todo lo que traía ―Shisui la miró irritado recordando que con todo ese dinero que había perdido en las apuestas cuando voló por los cielos por culpa de Sakura, seguramente no habría tenido que trabajar en misiones fuera de Konoha por tres meses.

―P-pero… Debe haber otra forma.

―Mientras la piensas, yo recogeré esa yukata, ¿Bien?

Shisui lanzó un shuriken con un hilo invisible que rodeó una especie de yukata gris y luego la tiró hacia ellos. Sakura miró en todas direcciones esperando que saliera alguna persona a reclamarles lo que acababan de hacer, pero eso no ocurrió. De hecho, la pequeña cabaña con tejado de paja lucía vacía. Notó por los canastos de mimbre y también los azadones a un costado de la entrada, que seguramente los habitantes de ese lugar eran campesinos.

Cuando volteó su mirada hacia Shisui notó que su torso estaba desnudo. Se asombró de ver lo definido que éste era, tonificado, liso, atlético, con un par de cicatrices cerca de su pectoral izquierdo… tan distinto de los cuerpos infantiles y delgados de Naruto, Sasuke e incluso Sai. Con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas bajó la mirada a sus pies, golpeándose mentalmente por haberlo observado un par de segundo y que él lo hubiese notado.

―Veo que no vomitaste ―la voz tan confiada de sí mismo de Shisui la irritó aún más.

―¡Te dije que no hicieras eso cerca de mí! ―le reclamó parándose y dándose la vuelta.

―Deja de exagerar, eres médico ¿no? ―le preguntó mientras amarraba la yukata lo mejor que podía ―. De seguro has visto hombres desnudos más de una vez. Claro, ninguno como yo, pero hombres al fin y al cabo.

Sakura no pudo contradecir su lógica. Sin embargo, a pesar de que él no estaba desnudo, aquello la incomodaba. Sentía que lo estaba haciendo a propósito sólo para ponerla nerviosa y burlarse de ella. Se paró derecha y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que el letrero decía estaba la Aldea Motoyoshi maldiciendo la hora en que Shisui le había pedido su ayuda, pero dándose fuerzas con el pensamiento de que estaba haciendo eso para no tener que ver tristeza en los ojos de la persona que amaba.

Shisui la siguió mientras guardaba su camiseta y protector de pecho de la policía de Konoha dentro de la mochila, sin demasiado cuidado. Escondió la katana lo mejor que pudo entre sus pertenencias, esperando que nadie notara aquella arma que lo pudiese delatar como un shinobi. Si todo salía bien quizás averiguaran ese día quienes eran los Motoyoshi que estaban organizando aquel torneo de dados y así poder encontrar a Tsunade Senju.

Entre más se acercaban a la Villa, más se elevaba el terreno. La orilla del camino estaba inundaba de esponjosos árboles que daban una fresca sombra y el olor a hierbas era incluso más notorio. Sakura percibió que todas las colinas a su alrededor estaban cubiertas de hierbas y árboles, maravillándose de las infinitas posibilidades de medicinas que debía encontrarse en ellas.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la colina estaba anocheciendo, pero aún así pudieron ver que entre éstas había un pequeño valle y una aldea en medio.

―La Aldea Motoyoshi ―dijo Sakura mirando a Shisui y éste asintió.

―Vamos ―justo entonces se dieron cuenta que un anciano salía de entre los árboles cargando un pesado canasto en su espalda que estaba repleto hasta el borde con hierbas que olían un tanto dulce―. ¡Buenas tardes! ―lo saludó Shisui alegremente.

El hombre se detuvo un momento y lo miró algo desanimado, se le notaba cansado y su espalda estaba encorvada. Por la mirada en sus ojos se podía decir con claridad que para él no era una muy buena tarde.

―¿Necesita ayuda con eso? ―le ofreció Shisui amigablemente.

―No ―le respondió haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza para seguir por el camino, un poco ofuscado de que lo molestaran con su labor.

―Disculpe, señor ―lo interrumpió Sakura para caminar a su lado―. ¿Me podría decir dónde puedo encontrar al clan Motoyoshi?

―¿Clan Motoyoshi? ―le preguntó el anciano extrañado―. No hay ningún clan con ese nombre por aquí.

―¿Está seguro? ―insistió Shisui con más preocupación de la que un shinobi debió mostrar.

―S-sí, señor. Esta es una pequeña aldea mayormente compuesta por campesinos ―le explicó el hombre.

―¡Ah! ¡Dos días caminando por nada! ―se quejó Shisui más desanimado que nunca y el cansancio del malestar físico se evidenció en su mirada.

―Podemos seguir preguntando ―sugirió Sakura intentado consolarlo.

―¿Para qué? ―Shisui chasqueo la lengua―. Es obvio que no encontraremos a nadie del clan Motoyoshi aquí. Llevamos dos días preguntando y nadie en todo este maldito país sabe de ellos.

―No podemos rendirnos, caminamos todo el día…

Los hombros de Sakura cayeron también. Generalmente Shisui era quien se mostraba más animado y decidido a seguir adelante, por ello verlo rendirse era un golpe duro a su propia determinación. Era como si aquella pista hubiese sido dada precisamente para desviarlos de encontrar a Tsunade y la desesperación de Shisui llegaba a poner pesado el aire a su alrededor.

El anciano los examinó con algo de consternación; su dura y cansada mirada pareció compadecerse de ellos.

―¿No son de por acá, verdad? ―les preguntó bajando el pesado canasto que llevaba en la espalda.

―No ―respondió Sakura con suavidad, sonriendo abnegada.

―Me lo imaginé por su acento ―Shisui pareció ponerle más atención entonces, preocupado de que hubiese reconocido en su forma de hablar a un habitante de la Aldea Ninja del País del Fuego―. Mi nombre es Yato Fujimoto. Es un gusto conocerlos ―los saludó el nombre extendiendo su mano arrugada y callosa.

―Yo soy Shisui y ella es Sakura, también es un gusto ―respondió el joven estrechando la mano que le era ofrecida, sin dar sus apellidos. Aunque estaban lejos de Konoha, el apellido Uchiha resonaba con fuerza por todo el país del Fuego y no era demasiado inteligente que supiesen quienes eran.

―¿Llevan caminando mucho tiempo? Parece que están un poco enfermos, ¿No? ―les preguntó al notar su ropa sucia y sentir ese aroma agrio a vómito en ellos.

―Sí ―respondió Sakura adivinando que debía lucir y oler desastrosamente mal.

―¿Por qué no vienen a mi casa a comer algo y limpiarse? ―les preguntó con una gentil y bonachona sonrisa al verlos tan jóvenes y desanimados―. Lucen cansados y quizás un buen baño y comida sea precisamente lo que necesitan para seguir su viaje.

―No podríamos. De seguro seríamos una molestia para usted ―dijo Sakura rápidamente, haciendo una reverencia.

―No lo es ―el hombre sonrió con sinceridad―. El próximo hostal está a treinta kilómetros de distancia y me imagino que no querrán perderse entre las colinas durante la noche.

―¿Está seguro que no es un problema para usted? ―le preguntó Shisui notando lo humilde de su vestimenta. Lo último que hubiese querido era importunar a un anciano que no tenía ni si quiera para alimentarse a sí mismo.

―No somos ricos, pero siempre hay comida para compartir con los viajeros ―Shisui lo miró entusiasmado―. Además, me gustaría mucho escuchar las noticias del resto del país. No sabemos demasiado de lo que ocurre en el mundo por estos lados, nuestra Aldea es tan pequeña y lejana.

―Entonces, nos gustaría mucho ―respondió el pelinegro haciendo una reverencia, lo cual Sakura imitó un poco insegura. Quizás no debían estar perdiendo el tiempo involucrándose más de la cuenta con las personas de esa Aldea, pero también ella estaba hambrienta, no habían comido en todo el día y sentía que pronto las piernas le comenzarían a fallar.

Siguieron al hombre adentrándose a la pequeña Villa. Las casas exteriores a la gran muralla que dividía la Aldea y sus alrededores eran bastante humildes y no avanzaron mucho antes de encontrar la que pertenecía a ese anciano. Cuatro paredes exteriores de madera sin pintar, tejado de paja, una pequeña huerta en la entrada y gallinas que cantaban a los alrededores. Se veía bastante rural y al mismo tiempo encantadora con la luz del sol que se ocultaba entre las montañas. Las primeras estrellas podían divisarse a lo lejos y aquello preocupó a Sakura, ¿Dónde si quiera podrían pasar la noche? Seguramente tendrían que improvisar un campamento.

Yato Fujimoto bajó el canasto con hierbas que llevaba en su espalda y se sacó las sandalias que llevaba, justo en la puerta de su casa, caminando hasta un barril que tenía agua y sacando un cuenco para mojarse las manos y rostro.

Los curiosos ojos de Sakura se quedaron fijos en el canasto y se acercó disimuladamente para inspeccionar las hierbas que traía encima y no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al notar lo qué era ese agradable aroma.

―¿Rosa de mos? ―preguntó moviendo un poco las hierbas que había sobre el canasto, sólo para revelar los frutos rojizos y fragantes que había debajo de las hojas; parecían cientos de rubíes ovalados brillando― ¡Increíble! ―exclamó emocionada―. No sabía que podían crecer en el País del Fuego. Se necesita una temperatura muy cálida y seca para que den frutos.

―Sí, así es ―respondió Yuta sonriente al verla tan contenta por lo que él recolectaba―. Crecen por todas partes como maleza, pero se utilizan para…

―¡Aceite, ungüentos y cremas!―dijo Sakura emocionada―. Es uno de los mejores cicatrizantes naturales que se pueden emplear y además le da un brillo hermoso a la piel. Ayuda a la regeneración celular.

―Me sorprende que sepa tanto sobre esta fruta.

―Aunque luzca _así_ ―Shisui la apunto con el pulgar― sigue siendo una mujer. Claro que sabe de maquillajes.

―¿Lucir cómo? ―le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

―Tan … _desarreglada_ ―a Shisui le hubiese gustado emplear otra palabra, pero prefirió callar.

―Eso es maravilloso Sakura-san. Antes de que se vaya le daré un fardo para que lleve y le indicaré como transformarlas en aceite ―los ojos de Sakura brillaron como diamantes―. La familia Kagetsu los comercia por todo el país, pero nada mejor que tener el fruto fresco ―el hombre se secó el sudor de la frente con el puño de la manga mientras entraba a su hogar seguido por los dos shinobis.

―¿La familia Kagetsu? ―preguntó Shisui un poco extrañado, indiferente a toda esa conversación sobre frutas y aceites. Para él lucían como fresas extrañas y espinudas.

―Son los terratenientes de estas fincas ―respondió el hombre― ¡Naomi-san! ―sólo entonces Sakura y Shisui vieron a la mujer entrada en años y encorvada que se acercaba mirándolos extrañada. A pesar de tener su cabello casi completamente blanco, tenía una cierta hermosura en lo rasgado de sus arrugados ojos―. Tendremos compañía para la cena, ellos son Shisui-san y Sakura-san.

―Es un placer ―dijo la mujer.

―El placer es nuestro ―respondió Shisui con una reverencia, algo que Sakura imitó.

―¿Quizás quieran refrescarse un poco antes de comer? ―les sugirió, lo cual avergonzó a Sakura. Sabía que seguramente olían a vómito.

―Si nos dijera dónde podemos hacerlo, se lo agradeceríamos mucho ―se volvió a inclinar en una reverencia, roja hasta las orejas.

Terminaron lavándose cerca del barril de agua, limpiando sus rostros y manos, comprendiendo que quizás antes de dormir esa noche ambos necesitarían un baño. Naomi le indicó a Sakura donde estaba su propio cuarto y le permitió que se cambiara de ropa por primera vez en tres días.

No esperaron mucho para sentarse en una humilde mesa puesta en medio de la cocina con cojines a su alrededor. Había una abundante cantidad de arroz acompañado con verduras hervidas, anguila en una salsa dulce y hongos silvestres. Era comida muy campestre y tanto Shisui como Sakura la agradecieron con la mayor de las sonrisas ya que quizás para ellos fuese rutinario comer así, pero para personas que vivían en Konoha, la frescura de los productos cosquilleaba en sus paladares.

La noche comenzó a caer mientras comían y pronto tuvieron que alumbrar el lugar con algunas velas de aceite. No obstante, incluso comer con la luz del fuego se sentía hogareño y agradable, algo que pronto comenzó a colorear las blancas mejillas de Shisui.

―Esto está delicioso ―dijo mientras metía una pequeña porción de arroz a su boca―. Sólo se compara con las cenas de año nuevo de Mikoto-san. Mi tía.

―No comas todo tan rápido ―lo sermoneó Sakura―. Recuerda que aún no estás del todo bien del estómago.

―¿Te estás preocupando por mí? ―Shisui la miró sonriendo suspicaz, probando las frescas verduras del tazón de Sakura. Tenía la manía de comer del plato del resto con constancia.

―No me preocupo por ti, sólo no quiero tener que estar toda la noche escuchándote vomitar ―Sakura bajó la mirada molesta.

―Mi Naomi-chan es una gran cocinera, ¿No? ―el hombre sonrió con orgullo, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara.

―¡Ni que lo diga! Si se descuida la robaré y la llevaré de vuelta conmigo ―todos en la mesa rieron excepto Sakura quien lo miró como si no pudiese ser más desubicado.

―No creo que eso le haga mucha gracia a su novia ―respondió Yato.

―¡No somos novios! ―exclamaron Shisui y Sakura al unísono, él horrorizado por la suposición, ella encrespada.

―¡Oh! Lo siento. Es que pelean como si llevasen años de casados ―el hombre miró a ambos un tanto incómodo―. Hay tanta tensión entre ustedes que podría haber jurado que… ―Sakura volteó el rostro hacia un costado y Shisui se rascó la nuca buscando qué decir.

―Cariño ―Naomi puso la mano sobre el brazo de su esposo―. ¿Recuerdas cómo peleabas conmigo cuando éramos niños de su edad? Pensé que me odiabas ―la mujer rió cubriendo su sonrisa con el puño―. Todos se demoran un poco para darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

―Sólo lo hacía porque no sabía cómo decirte cuanto me gustabas.

―Ese no es nuestro caso, jamás lo será ―interrumpió Sakura controlando el deseo de decirles que Shisui era el último hombre en la tierra en el que se fijaría―. Mi corazón le pertenece a otro hombre.

―A quien difícilmente se le puede llamar _hombre_ porque ni si quiera tiene vellos en… ―se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir y tampoco quería sonar como si estuviese celoso, pues era precisamente eso lo que le decían los ojos burlones de Yato Fujimoto―. Sólo estamos buscando a las mismas personas ―Shisui suspiró levantando los hombros―. Eso es todo.

―Es cierto, no pasaría mi tiempo libre por gusto junto a este _individuo_ ―dijo Sakura mirándolo de reojo, completamente irritada de que hubiese insultado a Sasuke.

―Ni yo. Si hubiesen escuchado como roncaba anoche ―Shisui la miró como si hubiese lamido un limón―. ¡Parecía un animal agonizante y enfermo en vez de una mujer! Tendré pesadillas por el resto de mi vida recordando esos gruñidos horrorosos.

―Y si ustedes hubiesen visto lo que salía de él cuando se enfermó del estómago nunca más querrían volver a comer y dudo que querrían sentarlo en su mesa ―Sakura lo miraba con un poco más de agresividad, volteando completamente el rostro para mirarlo.

―¡Me enfermé porque eres incapaz de seguir una simple instrucción para hacer píldoras! ―le reclamó también volteándose hacia ella con enojo.

―¡Fue sólo un error de cálculo!

―¡Me querías matar!

―¡Ojala te hubieses muerto! ¡Así nadie tendría que seguir soportando tus estúpidas quejas!

―Pero si eres tú la que no para de quejarse por todo, con esa irritante voz chillona.

Mientras se miraba con un claro disgusto que amenazaba con volverse físico discutiendo como si no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de los ancianos ni de que eran invitados, Yato y Naomi se echaron a reír con suavidad tomándose de las manos bajo la mesa. No obstante, ni Sakura ni Shisui parecieron darse cuenta al estar más enfocados en discutir y amenazarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

―Y dígame, Shisui-san ―interrumpió finalmente Yato aclarándose la garganta cuando Sakura tomó su vaso de agua y se lo lanzó al rostro―. ¿Estos Motoyoshi que buscan son sus familiares?

―No realmente ―respondió secándose, respirando profundo para no golpearla. Sakura estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando hacia un costado y con los labios fruncidos―. Queremos comerciar con ellos. Venimos viajando desde muy lejos para conocer más sobre las hierbas que venden.

―Ya veo ―respondió Yato.

―Querido, quizás la familia Kagetsu sepa algo sobre ellos ―le sugirió Naomi, la esposa de Yato―. También están en el negocio del comercio de hierbas, ¿No?

―Es verdad, mañana podríamos intentar pedir una audiencia con Tōbei-sama ―pensó Yato―. Aunque lo veo un poco difícil considerando la situación actual.

―¿Tōbei-sama? ―preguntó Shisui con la boca llena de arroz― ¿Por qué habría de conocer a los Motoyoshi?

―¿Podrías tragar antes de hablar? ―lo sermoneó Sakura un tanto hastiada por sus modales.

― Tōbei-sama es el señor de la Aldea Motoyoshi. Todo lo que ésta dentro de las paredes de la Aldea es suyo, y también las colinas a su alrededor. Es un hombre muy rico e influyente, es probable que sepa algo sobre esa familia que buscan.

―¿Y no podemos pedir una audiencia con él hoy? ―cuestionó Sakura pensando que no tenían tiempo que perder y que si seguía alrededor de Shisui un día más era probable que lo terminara matando.

―Lo siento, el señor Motoyoshi ha estado muy enfermo últimamente. Es un hombre de edad ―respondió Yato.

―Pues, ¿Qué más da? ―dijo Shisui bastante positivo―. Venimos desde tan lejos, podemos esperar hasta mañana.

―¡No podemos esperar! ―Sakura exclamó sorprendiendo a todos en la mesa― ¿No entiendes eso aún? ―lo miró con una marcada seriedad y una súplica en sus ojos que Shisui no había visto antes―. Estamos contra el tiempo. Itachi va a…

―¿Te podrías calmar? ―le pidió Shisui molesto al escucharla decir el nombre de su primo.

―Lo siento, Sakura-san, pero iré a hablar con él a primera hora de la mañana y le pediré que los reciba ―el hombre la miró con compasión―. Es lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes.

―Eso sería muy amable de su parte ―le agradeció Shisui haciendo una cortés reverencia―. Muchas gracias.

Yato asintió y prosiguieron la cena. Mientras mascaba sus verduras y el arroz con lentitud observando a Shisui reír y bromear con el campesino, se preguntó cómo no podía estar más apurado por encontrar a su maestra. La vida de Itachi estaba en peligro y por el diagnóstico que había escuchado de Ino, era probable que el hermano de Sasuke no llegara si quiera a vivir más de dos meses.

Suspiró y se enfocó en el rostro de Shisui mirándolo de vez en cuando, intentando que no se diera cuenta de su súbito interés en él. ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender y descifrar, aún más de tratar? La irritaba como un mosquito molesto, zumbándole en oído mientras intentaba dormir. Lograba hacerla reaccionar de formas incluso más agresivas que cuando Naruto realizaba una estupidez, pero aún así, tenía la madurez para hablarle sobre seguir adelante con sus proyectos y hasta ofrecerle su ayuda. Suspiró, decidiendo bajar sus barreras al menos por lo que restaba del día y dejar que el sonido de la risa de Shisui la afectara como al resto, sonriendo en silencio cuando decía una broma y escuchando sus relatos con más atención que antes.

Para su sorpresa, se descubrió a sí misma sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago parecido a la dicha, como si con el simple acto de estar cerca de Shisui también sus propias preocupaciones comenzaran a desaparecer. A pesar de las circunstancias, estar en un lugar que para ella se asemejaba al paraíso, con el sonido de las risas a su alrededor, grillos cantando afuera de la ventana, con comida casera en la mesa y la luz de las llamas del fuego danzando, la hacía sentir realmente dichosa, como si la vida fuese más simple de lo que ella la veía y se necesitara de muy pocas cosas para ser feliz.

Y entonces lo comprendió, sintiendo algo frío recorrerle la espalda. Todo lucía tan animado y luminoso precisamente porque era Shisui quien emanaba esa calidez capaz incluso de derribar las paredes entre un grupo de extraños y hacerlos amigos sin esfuerzo, como si sus ojos sonrientes atrajesen a aquellos a su alrededor y las personas irradiaran con su presencia. Quizás, incluso ella, si se lo hubiese permitido.

Bajó los ojos a su plato con arroz, párpados decaídos y labios levemente fruncidos. Su rostro que hasta entonces había mostrado un saludable sonrojo se puso pálido y la nariz le comenzó a cosquillear.

¿Cómo era posible que siendo primos, Sasuke y Shisui fuesen tan distintos?

―¿Estás bien? ―le preguntó Shisui cuando Naomi y Yato se levantaron de la mesa en búsqueda de sake para brindar por sus visitas y por cien años de amistad.

―Sí ―le respondió a secas.

―Estás muy callada. Si no te conociera mejor incluso diría que estás triste ―rió con suavidad―. Pero eso es imposible, porque Sakura Haruno no entristece, sólo se enfurece y rompe cosas.

―¿Triste? ―movió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Shisui.

A la luz de las llamas del fuego, sus pestañas se veían incluso más gruesas y respingadas que las de Sasuke, pero a diferencia de éste, los ojos de Shisui emanaban calidez y preocupación, no frialdad e indiferencia. Se sintió extraña al ver que alguien con esas iris negras que le resultaban tan familiares, parecía preocupado por lo que sentía o pensaba, incluso por su silencio. Encontró en su mirada comprensión y complicidad, hasta consuelo y piedad. Estaba esperando que le respondiera, dispuesto a escucharla, quizás hasta a comprender qué era ese dolor que se anidaba en su corazón cada vez que recordaba a Sasuke, todo lo que su amor no era y que ella deseaba que fuese.

Aquello generó una angustia tan sofocante que no pudo continuar mirándolo, bajando sus párpados hasta cerrar los ojos con miedo a largarse a llorar.

―Oye… ―susurró Shisui acercándose un poco a ella sorprendido por su reacción. Puso lentamente su mano sobre el hombre de la chica esperando que no lo golpeara por ello―. ¿Sakura? ¿Qué sucede? Sea lo que sea lo solucionaremos juntos.

―No es nada.

―No necesitas mentirme ―le aseguró con amabilidad―.¿Es por lo que dije antes? Si es así, yo lo sien…

―¡Ya dije que no es nada! ―espetó poniéndose de pie de golpe y saliendo por la puerta de la cabaña apresurando sus pasos lo máximo posible para que Shisui no la viese llorar.

Estaban en una misión después de todo. Mostrar lágrimas era contra el reglamento shinobi y ella siempre seguía las reglas.

•

•

•

* * *

Nota: Amo escribir este fanfic, no saben cuanto. Se me hace tan diferente a todo lo que escribo pero al mismo tiempo similar. Por fin puedo adentrarme en la cabeza de un personaje que detesto e intentar saber por qué es así, por qué actua de esa forma estúpida e intentar mejorarlo o al menos darle un motivo para que sea agradable de leer. Y creo que como Hinata salvó la eterna tristeza de Itachi... Shisui puede salvar de la misma forma a Sakura con su amabilidad y esa calidez que hace que todos los amemos.  
Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fanfic! Espero actualizar pronto! Y como siempre agradezco un montón sus comentarios y análisis porque me ayuda a escribir el próximo capítulo.


	5. Capítulo cinco: Bajo las Estrellas

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Bajo las Estrellas

* * *

 _Hemos perdido aun este crepúsculo._ _  
_ _Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas_ _  
_ _mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo._

Pablo Neruda

* * *

Los grillos cantando armoniosamente y lo claro que se veía el cielo estrellado era su parte favorita de estar fuera de Konoha. La Vía Láctea titilaba, como un puñado de diamantes desparramado por el oscuro firmamento. Muchas veces antes había estado en medio de la nada bajo aquellos astros, en diferentes situaciones y con distintas personas, pero nunca hasta entonces se había encontrado en una situación en la cual su experiencia como shinobi pasara a segundo plano y tuviese que usar otras habilidades para solucionar una situación problemática.

―Adolecentes… ―se quejó sosteniendo su frente y masajeándola con las yemas de los dedos.

Cerró los ojos intentando recordar cómo era tener dieciséis años y suspiró. Las cosas parecían siempre tan drásticas y dramáticas en ese entonces, como si cualquier pequeño tropiezo significara el fin del mundo como se conocía y la existencia en el planeta tierra fuese sólo una cruel burla. Con la edad, había aprendido que la vida continuaba y que algunas cosas que parecían importantes en el pasado, luego lo hacían reír en el futuro, que los corazones sanaban sus heridas, que las personas podían enamorarse más de una vez, que las palabras _siempre_ y _nunca_ no debían ser usadas a la ligera y que la pérdida se sobrellevaba con los buenos recuerdos de aquellos que nos dejan.

La vida no era blanco y negro, sino una gama de grises, que si se sabía afrontar con una sonrisa, se volvía una yuxtaposición de intensos colores.

Caminando entre los pastizales con el olor a hierbas cosquilleando en su nariz, pensó que las palabras " _Quiero estar sola_ " y " _¿Podrías irte?"_ serían ocupadas constantemente en los próximos diez minutos. Quizás hasta hubiese amenazas de muerte o golpizas, pero estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Era un firme creyente que las personas nunca deseaban estar solas y que ese tipo de comentarios salía de las bocas de aquellos que eran demasiado orgullosos para pedir consuelo o ayuda. Por otro lado, Sakura Haruno no le era útil en ese estado anímico. La necesitaba atenta, perspicaz y completamente concentrada en encontrar a Tsunade Senju. Si había elegido ir con ella a buscar a la famosa médico ninja era precisamente porque pensaba que la jovencita tenía un cierto ingenio para las cosas que quizás Ino carecía y que al estar concentrada podría percibir detalles que hasta él habría pasado por alto. Al menos en su ficha ninja de la Academia sus profesores la habían evaluado muy alto cuando se trataba de notar datos ocultos. Eso significaba que no era del todo estúpida. Sólo actuaba como tal.

La vio sentada con las rodillas flexionadas entre los altos pastizales con la poca luz que le brindaban las estrellas. Lucía cabizbaja y pequeña, vulnerable como un animal perdido en medio de la noche. Se recordó con paciencia lo joven que era Sakura a pesar de que intentara actuar con madurez. Aunque quisiese forzarse a sí misma a ser una adulta, seguía siendo alguien con poca experiencia en la vida, sus altos y bajos, y cómo superarlos. Sintió deseos de cobrarle a Kakashi por servicios de niñera, fastidiado de tener que lidiar con las tonterías de una adolescente en medio de una misión. Esa definitivamente era la peor edad de los seres humanos, atrapados en un cuerpo adulto, con la inteligencia atrofiada y el instinto de un animal en celo.

―¡Vengo en son de paz! ―anunció de inmediato, levantando las manos como si se estuviese rindiendo cuando ella subió el rostro con una mirada asesina―. No es necesario que me mires así.

―No estoy de humor Shisui. Vete por donde viniste y déjame tranquila ―su rostro era duro y sus palabras completamente serias.

―Y entiendo eso, pero verás… ―se rascó el cuello un tanto nervioso― me acostumbré tanto a tus ronquidos que se siente nostálgico dormir sin ellos.

―Yo no ronco ―lo cortó en seco―. Lárgate.

―Sakura ―¿Cómo decirle que su síndrome menstrual debía ponerse en pausa hasta que terminaran esa misión―, hace frío y estás mojándote con el rocío. Si te enfermas, sólo retrasarás la misión. Volvamos donde Yato-san. Harán un poco de té para nosotros y…

―¿Qué quieres? ―le preguntó volviendo a abrazar sus rodillas, colocando su mentón sobre éstas.

―¿Qué quiero? ―lo pensó un segundo y se atrevió a dar un par de pasos más hacia ella. Al ver que sus puños aún no intentaban alcanzar su rostro, relajó los hombros pensando que quizás era bueno hacerla reír para quitar la tensión del ambiente―. A Ino-chan envuelta en mis sábanas, enredando mi cabello alrededor de sus celestiales dedos mientras descansa sobre mi pecho y…

―¿Podrías irte? ―lo interrumpió rápidamente con más suavidad que antes―. No quiero escuchar tus bromas en este momento.

―Podría ―dijo suspirando―. Pero no lo haré. No hasta que me digas qué sucede.

Sakura movió el rostro hacia un costado y sólo entonces Shisui se percató que mientras abrazaba sus rodillas, sus manos temblaban y su pecho subía y bajaba con una suavidad que reconoció. Estaba llorando, sólo que la oscuridad de la noche no le permitiría ver sus lágrimas. Le sorprendió que la joven pudiese usar su voz con tanta firmeza sin quebrarse. Le sorprendió aún más que el fastidio que sentía desapareciera y el deseo de abrazarla lo invadiera. Era una joven tonta e insufrible, pero seguía siendo una camarada; verla llorar removía algo en su estómago.

―¿Dije algo durante la cena que te molestó? ―le preguntó sintiéndose bastante mal. Si bien le agradaba bromear con ella, tampoco quería verla llorar por eso.

―Todo lo que sale de tu boca me molesta.

―Lo pondré de otra forma ―Shisui tenía que parafrasear aquello de mejor manera― ¿Dije algo en particular que te haya ofendido?

―¿Qué tan egocéntrico puedes ser? El mundo no gira a tu alrededor Shisui Uchiha.

―Entonces, ¿No estás enojada conmigo?

No hubo respuesta. Aquello le indicó a Shisui que fuese lo que fuese que había molestado a la jovencita no tenía nada que ver con él. Y si algo le molestaba lo suficiente como para romper a llorar, debía ser Sasuke. Aquello lo hizo suspirar cansado, pues le parecía que las adolescentes eran tontas cuando se trataba de sus enamoramientos, pero él no era nadie para juzgar el corazón de otra persona. Rayos, el sentía que se enamoraba todos los días y odiaba cuando Itachi lo sermoneaba al respecto.

Aún así, le preocupaba que alguien como ella que tenía tanta pasión por la vida y por todo lo que hacía, se derrumbara en lágrimas con tanta facilidad. Era un poco opuesto a lo que Sakura Haruno intentaba enseñarle al mundo. Se mostraba como alguien tan fuerte y capaz de cualquier cosa, pero muy en el fondo, Sasuke la entristecía lo suficiente para hacer que se escapara en medio de la noche y se sentara a llorar bajo las estrellas.

Suspiró profundamente, de nuevo, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella con la intención de sentarse a su lado y conversar. Notó entonces que Sakura parecía volver en sí, moviendo su rostro para observarlo.

―Si das un paso más te mataré ―su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

―Creo que tomaré el riesgo ―respondió sin detenerse, sentándose junto a ella.

Para su sorpresa, Sakura no se movió.

Ambos permanecieron sentados bajo la oscuridad de la noche y las titilantes estrellas. Parecía que en ese momento las palabras sobraban y así lo sintió Shisui. Subió el rostro para observar la Vía Láctea y se maravilló con ésta. Al vivir en Konoha no eran demasiadas las ocasiones en que podía sentarse en la oscuridad y mirar el cielo sin apuro alguno.

―Amar a alguien es un fastidio ―sentenció finalmente cuando los grillos dejaron de cantar por un segundo.

―¿Qué sabes tú sobre amar a alguien? ―Shisui pensó que la pregunta era justa―. Eres egocéntrico, vanidoso y egoísta. Seguramente a la única persona que has amado en toda tu vida es a ti mismo.

―Claro, ¿Qué podría saber yo al respecto? ¿Qué podría saber del dolor de perder a alguien? De amar a otra persona tanto que te despiertas pensando en ella y te duermes preguntándote qué soñará… ¿Qué podría saber yo sobre sonreír en medio de una misión sólo por pensar en su rostro? ―preguntó con seriedad, sonriendo con algo de amargura en la boca―. Supongo que tú eres la única persona en la Aldea a quien se le permite enamorarse. Es imposible que alguien como yo alguna vez también haya amado y experimentado de primera mano un corazón roto… el deseo de correr en medio de la noche, gritar, golpear algo o sentarse bajo las estrellas a llorar. Amar… todo un fastidio, cerecita.

―¿Tú? ¿Enamorado? ―preguntó molesta e incómoda por la forma en que Shisui se había desanimado al recordarlo―. No bromees.

―¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? No me digas que estás celosa ―Shisui le sonrió con perspicacia, a lo cual ella sólo rodó los ojos.

―No me interesa saberlo.

―Pues no te iba a responder de cualquier modo ―Shisui bufó y se recostó sobre el pasto, con las manos detrás de su nuca, observando hacia las nubes de la galaxia sobre él.

―¿Quién… quién era ella? ―preguntó Sakura después de un prolongado silencio.

―Una chica de mi clan ―Shisui no hablaba demasiado sobre Hotaru Uchiha.

―¿Y por qué… por qué no resultó? ¿Te diste por vencido?―le preguntó con más curiosidad de la que Shisui esperó encontrar en ella.

―Ni si quiera lo intenté ―aquellas palabras hicieron que su propio pecho se apretara.

―¿Por qué?

―Nunca era el momento adecuado. Siempre parecía haber algo que me lo impedía. Siempre había algo más importante que hacer.

―¿Y ahora? ¿No podrían intentarlo? ―Sakura lo miró con seriedad.

―Podríamos, pero no creo que a su esposo le haga mucha gracia ―Shisui echó a reír y Sakura lo observó en silencio. Quizás él era alegre y bromeaba todo el tiempo, pero hasta ella parecía comenzar a notar que aquello era una forma no muy brillante de ocultar una profunda melancolía y soledad.

―No pensé que tú… yo… ―Sakura definitivamente no sabía cómo ser amable con él, pues sabía que se quería disculpar por preguntárselo y no encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

―No es necesario que te disculpes ―le pidió suspirando profundamente una vez más―. Escucha Sakura, todo esto, es parte de crecer. Y crecer es realmente un fastidio, aunque quedarte siempre en el mismo lugar atrapado entre la adolescencia y la adultez también lo es. Siempre intento ir hacia adelante y no volver atrás. Aunque no es del todo fácil.

―Eso explicaría por qué sigues siendo un niño.

―No me molesta serlo. También puedo ser un adulto cuando lo deseo.

―¿A la hora de mostrar tu identificación en la casa de té para beber sake? ―sus ojos se toparon un momento que le pareció eterno y el deseo de hacerla callar con un beso lo invadió.

―No ―tragó saliva y dejó de verla antes de cometer una estupidez―. Lo que quiero decir es que a veces te enamoras y no resulta ser el cuento de hadas que esperabas. Te vuelves a enamorar y terminas peor que la primera vez.

―¿Se supone que esto debería consolarme? Que cada vez que te enamoras es sólo peor… que… ¿Qué debería darme por vencida con Sasuke-kun? –su voz se volvió suave y triste― ¿Eso es lo que me quieres decir?

―Si me dejas de interrumpir quizás pueda llegar al punto de esta conversación ―se quejó para luego desordenarle el cabello un poco a modo de broma―. Llora si deseas hacerlo ―Sakura no pareció entenderle―. Te duele ahora, pero no siempre lo hará. Disfruta la sensación, porque es lo que te hace una persona común y corriente que puede ser herida, llorar y sufrir. Es lo que te hace humana. Que puedas amar, ser herida y volver a amar. Es lo que te hace especial.

―¿Por qué estás siendo tan amable conmigo? ―le preguntó Sakura mirando hacia un costado, visiblemente incómoda ante el despliegue de Shisui quien le sonreía con su cálida mirada― ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

―Eres mi compañera, Sakura ―Shisui cerró los ojos―. Eso es lo que hacen los shinobis. Buscan fortaleza en su compañero cuando no pueden bastarse a sí mismos. Hace un tiempo se lo enseñé a mi mejor amigo. Espero que durante esta misión, te lo pueda enseñar a ti.

Shisui no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó al sentir el rocío nocturno en el rostro, Sakura estaba durmiendo a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos.

En vez de despertarla, se acurrucó contra ella y siguió durmiendo, con sus brazos acuñando su frágil y vulnerable figura.


	6. Capítulo seis: Lluvia de pétalos

CAPÍTULO SEIS  
Lluvia de pétalos

.

.

.

Ansiedad que partiste mi pecho a cuchillazos,  
es hora de seguir otro camino, donde ella no sonría.  
Tempestad que enterró las campanas, turbio revuelo de tormentas  
para qué tocarla ahora, para qué entristecerla.

.

.

.

La miró por encima del hombro y la vio ahí en medio del atardecer, con el rostro cubierto en rastros de fango, la piel perlada por el sudor, el cabello lacio por la humedad que se lo hacía caer y las ojeras de una persona que apenas ha logrado dormir. Estaba demacrada y tenía certeza que él no lucía mejor. Había comenzado a perder la noción del tiempo en ese lugar, no tenía idea cuanto llevaba sumergido en el fango, el agua pestilente, los insectos que volaban succionando hasta la última gota de su sangre y el zumbido de los mosquitos.

―¿De verdad sabes dónde estamos? ―la voz de Sakura sonaba cansada.

―Sí.

No, no tenía idea. Estaba completamente desorientado, por más que intentase buscar signos que le indicaran dónde debía ir para salir de ese miserable lugar y volver a la civilización, le resultaba inútil localizar direcciones o rastros que seguir. Comenzaba a pensar que nunca lograría salir de ahí.

―¿Por qué teníamos que meternos en este pantano? ―preguntó Sakura deteniéndose, el agua hasta la cintura; ya no lograban mantenerse a flote sobre ésta. Su Chakra se había agotado cerca del mediodia―. Podríamos habernos desviado por la ruta principal hacia los puertos.

―Porque era la manera más rápida de cruzar la planicie. De lo contrario habríamos perdido dos días.

―¡Pero ya han pasado dos días! ―Y Shisui lo sabía. Temía con todo el corazón de que llegaran demasiado tarde al famoso torneo de dados que había comenzado el día anterior―. Hemos estado en este pantano pestilente y asqueroso dos días. Dos días con la ropa húmeda, sin poder realmente dormir…

―No huele tan mal. Es refrescante ―dijo intentando mantener el ánimo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto―. Diferente.

―La comida que nos dieron se acabará esta noche y…

―No tengo hambre, ¿y tú?

―Shisui…

―¡Relájate cerecita! ―le dijo con su mejor sonrisa―. Estoy seguro que saldremos del pantano antes de que anochezca.

La verdad, tenía serias dudas si saldrían de ese lugar alguna vez. Sabía que el sol se ponía hacia el desierto y que salía por donde debía estar el mar. Había usado su nulo sentido de la dirección con esa premisa, buscando poder llegar a los puertos. No obstante, después que los humedales terminaron y comenzó un terreno fangoso, húmedo e inundado más de un metro en ciertas partes, el sol sobre ellos había dejado de brillar y la densa neblina cubría todo a su alrededor. Fue precisamente en ese momento que comprendió que no tenía idea de cómo proseguir y su orgullo le impedía decírselo a Sakura.

―Shisui, estamos caminando en círculos ―dijo irritada.

―Claro que no.

―¡Estoy segura que ya pasamos por este árbol caído al menos tres veces! ―Shisui miró el árbol y se le hizo extrañamente familiar.

―Relájate un poco, ¿quieres? ―su sonrisa desapareció y se detuvo a observar donde carajos estaban ahora―. Quizás… uhm… ya pasamos por este árbol antes.

―Lo sabía. Estamos perdidos.

―Nadie encuentra su camino sin perderse varias veces antes.

―¿De qué camino hablas? ¡Todo es fango y agua desde ayer!

Shisui volvió a sacar la brújula que llevaba en el bolsillo para recordar las direcciones, pero la aguja no se movió. Recordaba que estaba rota el día en que la recibió y la aguja se había detenido en el espacio que apuntaba hacia el norte en la brújula, pero aun así lo reconfortaba cuando se sentía desorientado. Efectivamente había una posibilidad de que estuviesen caminando en círculos, pero si seguían caminando hacia alguna dirección recta tenían que encontrarse con el mar. O el desierto. O la muerte…

―¿De nuevo sacas esa cosa? ―Sakura realmente comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

―Tienes una boca muy bonita, ¿Por qué no la mantienes cerrada? ―notó que Sakura apretaba el puño y el peligro de que lo golpeara le hizo acelerar el corazón―. No estamos perdidos, ¿ves? Hacia allá está el este y debemos seguir en esa dirección.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Sakura le quitó la brújula de las manos con una ferocidad que lo hizo dar un par de pasos en falso y caer sentado al agua― ¿Eres estúpido o qué? ―le gritó― La aguja apunta al norte magnético, no al este, además no se mueve, ¡Está descompuesta! ―se tomó la cabeza bufando como si en cualquier momento fuese arrancarse la cabellera―. ¿Esta es la dirección que estábamos siguiendo? ¿Hacia el norte? ―apretó ambas manos y gruñó como si algo la hubiese golpeado―. ¿Cómo puedes ser el shinobi más brillante de la aldea? ¿Cómo?

―Ey, relájate. Fue un error honesto, a cualquiera le puede pasar…

―¡Hemos perdido días en este pantano porque no sabes hacia donde está el norte! Eso es lo primero que enseñan en la Academia shinobi.

―Yo no fui mucho tiempo a la Academia, estábamos en guerra cuando yo…

―¡Ya cállate! ―entonces Shisui lo vio y su pecho se apretó.

La brújula que Sakura tenía en la mano voló por los aires perdiéndose entre la neblina, cayendo al agua en un sonido seco. No vio donde tocó la superficie del agua, pero no necesitaba hacerlo. Sabía que podría haber estado días sumergido en ese pantano y nunca la volvería a ver.

―Si fueses hombre, te habría volado un par de dientes por lo que acabas de hacer ―le dijo con tanta oscuridad en su mirada que Sakura se encogió de hombros.

―¿De qué nos sirve esa porquería si está descompuesta? ―molesta se arregló la mochila sobre los hombros―. Yo guiaré. Sé leer mejor que nadie las…

―Cállate.

Shisui miró hacia la dirección en donde había caído su preciada reliquia familiar sabiendo que había perdido el único recuerdo que tenía con un pasado sin guerras en donde se despertaba al agradable aroma del arroz recién hecho de su madre, al sonido estruendoso de la risa de su padre y a las pisadas de hermanos mayores recorriendo su hogar. Aquello que lo conectaba con su familia se había hundido en aquel pantano. El rostro de su madre, de su padre y sus hermanos se volvió un recuerdo borroso y gris que desaparecía en su mente.

―¿De verdad vas a llorar por esa chatarra? ―se burló Sakura.

―Esa brújula, era lo último que me quedaba de mi padre.

―Lo siento… yo… podemos buscarla ―Sakura pasó saliva, comprendía lo que acababa de hacer por la mirada de Shisui.

―No. No podemos perder tiempo.

Sin más se despidió de su pasado dándole la espalda. Ya no importaba. Tenía todo un futuro en el cual pensar y sabía que sin Itachi ahí, no quería vivirlo. Su primo menor se había convertido en la persona que llenaba todo ese horrible hueco que la guerra había dejado y perderlo por algo tan insignificante como una enfermedad no era una opción para él.

Siguieron arrastrándose entre las aguas fétidas y estancadas sin hablar. Shisui ni si quiera sabía dónde ir, sólo avanzaba para no mirar atrás y recordar el profundo dolor que había sentido al perder esa pequeña conexión con su pasado. Sakura dejó de quejarse y lo siguió en un silencio que sólo se interrumpía por el croar de los sapos y el canto de los grillos. Shisui estaba consciente de que ella sabía que había hecho algo que seguramente él no le perdonaría fácilmente. Aunque quizás fuese mejor así, atarse al pasado nunca era demasiado saludable cuando se tenía un futuro hermoso en frente.

Por medio de la adinerada familia Kagetsu se habían enterado de varios detalles que los acercaban a la búsqueda de Tsunade Senju. Uno de los miembros de dicha familia había sido expulsado de la Aldea por su indecorosa actividad, pero sabían dónde se encontraba y les dieron las indicaciones para hacerse con su paradero. Aquello los llevaba al País del Agua y muy probablemente, ahí se estuviese organizando y llevando a cabo el famoso torneo en ese preciso momento. Shisui no tenía tiempo que perder buscando reliquias familiares cuando su única familia estaba en riesgo de quebrarse.

―Shisui, mira ―dijo de pronto Sakura apuntando con su dedo índice hacia un lugar que parecía ser la orilla de ese pantano, pues el terreno se elevaba entre los juntos y veía la corteza de un prominente árbol.

Avanzaron en esa dirección y se arrastraron entre el denso fango para salir. Sakura perdió una de sus botas y se tuvieron que ayudar mutuamente para poder volver a pisar en un suelo firme, pero de alguna forma salieron del lodo en una pieza.

Completamente agotados se recostaron entre los juncos y vieron que sobre ellos ya no había niebla, sino un cielo que comenzaba tomar los tonos violáceos del atardecer. Atrás quedaban los días viviendo como anfibios. Pero habían pagado un preciso alto; ambos estaban deshechos, sin chakra, hambrientos, sucios y exhaustos.

―Pensé que iba a morir en ese lugar ―confesó Sakura.

―Te hubiese dejado ahí si no fueses la única que sabe como luce Tsunade Senju en este momento―le dijo lentamente.

Permanecieron en silencio acostados sobre los juncos con todos los bichos y animalitos del pantano haciendo ruidos a su alrededor. El pecho de Shisui subía y bajaba; Sakura por su lado cerraba los ojos intentando recuperarse, respirar, obligar a sus piernas a moverse nuevamente.

―Shisui… lo siento ―dijo la joven quietamente.

―Sólo ayúdame a encontrarla ―no tenía energía si quiera para ponerse de pie, menos para dárselas de ofendido y discutir con ella. No era el momento para resentimientos―. ¿Puedes seguir caminando?

―Creo que sí. Aunque deberíamos descansar un poco antes y recuperar chakra.

―Podemos hacer eso también ―Shisui se sentó sobre el pasto y se sacó la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Los ojos de Sakura se posaron en algo que se retorcía en su espalda―. Hay que secar esta ropa antes de continuar.

―Estás cubierto de sanguijuelas―le dijo con tanta casualidad como si le hubiese pedido una cucharada de azúcar para el té.

―¿Ah? ―la cuestionó histérico, mirándose por encima del hombro y percatándose que toda su cadera estaba llena de unos gusanos negros― ¡Sácamelos!

―¿Eh? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú mismo? ―Sakura arqueó una ceja.

―¡Que asco! ¡Que asco! ―continuó Shisui tirando de ellos pero Sakura le sostuvo la muñeca.

―Si los tiras se defenderán y te comenzará a doler la herida. Sólo no los has percibido porque inyectan un…

―No es momento para tu sermón médico, sólo sácamelos ―Sakura sintió gracia de ver la repugnancia que las pequeñas e inofensivas sanguijuelas causaban en el gran Shisui Uchiha― ¡Sácamelos! ¡Sakura!

―Deja de actuar como un niño. Yo también debo estar llena. Estuvimos metidos en ese pantano por dos días.

―¡Pero que asco! ―Shisui se puso de pie intentando alcanzar con sus manos los lugares en donde veía esas manchas negras.

―No es para tanto. Los usamos todo el tiempo en el hospital. No contagian enfermedades, aunque si vomitan sobre la herida podría infectarse, por eso te dije que dejarás de…

―¡Cierra la boca y ayúdame!

―¡Si los sigues tirando te dolerá! ―Sakura lo imitó parándose y le sostuvo el brazo como lo hacía cuando un paciente se comportaba de forma difícil―. Basta. Te ayudaré. Pero deja de tirarlos así. Te mostraré como sacarlos.

La joven lo miró fastidiada pero resuelta a asistirlo en su dilema. A pesar de que no se llevaban muy bien, tampoco iba a permitir que Shisui estuviese toda la noche con sanguijuelas. La sangre que le iban a quitar no era mucha, y se caerían por su propio peso eventualmente dejando a Shisui en paz, no obstante, le preocupaba las heridas que podían dejar atrás. Cuando las sanguijuelas se adhieren a la piel inyectan analgésico para que no se sienta el dolor de la mordida y al mismo tiempo anticoagulantes para permitir que la sangre fluya sin que las diminutas llagas se cierren. Y ese era precisamente el problema, con la cantidad de sanguijuelas estarían con heridas sangrando por días y ella no contaba con medicamento coagulante para regularizar la cicatrización. Debía extraer las sanguijuelas y cerrar las heridas con ninjutsu lo antes posible y para eso necesitaba comer, descansar y moldear chakra.

Mientras Sakura debatía su problema médico mentalmente y se enfocaba en observar, Shisui pareció percibir lo cerca que estaban y la forma en que ella le sujetaba el brazo. No pudo sino pasar saliva ante el silencio que se generaba entre ambos, sintiendo que había en ella una especie de encanto peligroso cada vez que dejaba de hablar. Aún con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos jade lucían tan bonitos como dos esmeraldas en un plato de porcelana. Cuando dejaba de balbucear tonterías y mostraba preocupación, profesionalismo y madurez, podría haberle robado el aliento a cualquiera.

Sakura se extrañó del silencio y bajó la mirada incómoda. Sus ojos se posaron en el torso desnudo de Shisui a la luz del atardecer, su delineada contextura masculina, las gotas de agua que caían por su abdomen y cuando volvió a subir el rostro para observarlo, le fue imposible ignorar la forma en que él le miraba los labios.

―Las debo sacar con mis uñas… ―lo soltó rápido y dio un paso atrás―. No quiero arriesgarme a que se infecte la herida.

―S-sí ―Shisui se rascó la nuca y miró hacia el costado haciéndose el tonto―. Primero sacaremos los míos y luego me enseñas para ayudarte a sacar los tuyos.

―No es difícil, lo hacemos todo el tiempo ―le dijo incómoda y avergonzada mientras se sacaba la única bota que aún portaba para revelar más sanguijuelas.

―Que profesional de tu parte no temerle a estas cosas ―Shisui suspiró mientras ponía su mochila en el suelo―. Deberíamos hacer fuego para secar la ropa mientras nos desnudamos.

―¿Qué? ―Sakura pensó que había oído mal.

―¿Quién busca madera? ―Shisui parecía bastante indiferente al tema de desnudarse y de hecho ya llevaba sus manos a los pantalones para retirárselos.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―Sakura se puso pálida―. ¿Desnudarte?

―No, dije _desnudarnos_. Plural.

―¿Estuviste bebiendo agua de pantano y ahora alucinas?

―¿De qué forma pretendes encontrar los bichos que tenemos en el cuerpo si no nos sacamos la ropa? ―Sakura intentó alegar pero Shisui la cortó en seco― Eres médico. Ves a gente desnuda todo el tiempo. Y yo, bueno, digamos que no vas a ser la primera mujer desnuda que veo ―Shisui rodó los ojos mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones y Sakura le volvió a sostener las manos rápidamente para impedir que lo hiciera. Shisui la observó a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa astuta―. Bueno, si prefieres desnudarme tú…

―Cierra la boca ―Sakura sonrojó irritada―. Te enseñaré como desprenderlos y luego puedes hacer un clon para que te ayude a sacar todas las sanguijuelas. No hay necesidad de vernos desnudos.

Shisui comenzó a reír y se echó un tanto para atrás. Sakura respiró profundo controlando el deseo de darle un puñetazo en el rostro. Odiaba la manera en que se reía de ella, en que todo parecía una gran broma.

―Sólo que tu pequeño plan tiene una falla ―dijo cuando dejó de reír―. Yo no tengo chakra para eso y tú tampoco. Si tuviésemos chakra habríamos caminado sobre el agua en primer lugar ―y Sakura no podía argumentar eso. Estaba exhausta. Era el motivo por el cual no lo había golpeado, no tenía chakra que desprender en un puñetazo y por ende se lastimaría más ella la mano que él el rostro.

―¡No me desnudaré frente a ti! ―cerró los ojos apretando los labios y sintiéndose agraviada una vez más― ¡Prefiero que las sanguijuelas se lleven hasta mi última gota de sangre!

Shisui la observó hacia abajo. Había visto tantas mujeres desnudas y todas mostraban el mismo estúpido sonrojo y recelo antes de sacarse la ropa. ¿Acaso no entendían que para un hombre la mayor obra de arte en el universo era ver a una mujer desnuda? No se trataba de erotismo, de sensualidad o perversión, sino, porque el cuerpo de una mujer era hermoso; No se trataba de desnudarse para luego abrirse de piernas y pasar un buen rato, ese mismo buen rato se podía lograr incluso con ropa encima. La desnudez iba más allá de eso; era entregarse completamente a un hombre, sin nada entre ellos, unirse por completo, sin algo que los protegiera de que el otro viese miedos, imperfecciones e inseguridades. Era confiar absolutamente en alguien más y esperar su protección y aprobación.

Y por eso era tan malditamente hermosa.

Pero Sakura era una historia completamente aparte. No estaban en una situación romántica. Eso era una misión y aunque entendía que la joven tuviese tanto recelo sobre estar desnudos uno cerca del otro, pues era algo que asociaba con el pudor, la vergüenza y la confianza ¡Eran Shinobis! Y no había un deseo de que ella fuese suya, lejos de ello, realmente le hubiese gustado tomarla del cuello y hundirla en el agua hasta que dejara de patalear por lo que había hecho con su brújula.

Suspiró cansado recordando que estaba frente a una chica de dieciséis años. ¿Qué más podía esperar? Tenía que ser delicado y abordar ese asunto de otra manera. La necesitaba, dios sabía cuánto.

―Qué tal si hacemos lo siguiente ―dijo comprensivamente, armándose de paciencia y mostrándole suavidad en su voz―. Mantendré los ojos cerrados cuando te desnudes y tú puedes sacarte todas las sanguijuelas que alcances por tu cuenta. Las que no alcances, las sacaré yo. Tú puedes guiar mis manos, mostrándome dónde están esas cosas que no alcanzas. ¿Te parece bien? No será tan vergonzoso para ti así. No abriré los ojos para verte.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―Sakura preguntó con un hilo de voz, mortificada―. Para sacarte las sanguijuelas, debo… uhm…

―Estamos en una misión, cerecita ―Shisui sonrió con amabilidad―. Haz tu trabajo y no te preocupes por mí. Además, no luzco tan mal sin ropa. Quizás hasta disfrutes lo que veas.

―O vomite.

―¿Puedes hacerlo?

―Sí.

Shisui asintió y comenzó a desvestirse. Sakura se volteó mientras él lo hacía, vulnerable y pequeña, nerviosa e incómoda. El Uchiha colgó su ropa en las ramas del árbol que habían visto antes, recogió madera a su alrededor (sorprendentemente había muchos árboles caídos por estar tan cerca del pantano) y utilizó lo último de su chakra para prender una fogata y así secar su ropa. Cuando terminó, estaba casi de noche y Sakura seguía dándole la espalda mirando hacia el pantano.

La brisa le movía con suavidad su cabellera rosa y corta sobre los hombros. Mantenía sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda, lo cual a Shisui le pareció adorable. Cuando dejaba de hablar lograba recordar lo frágil que era esa mujer de fuerza monstruosa y el deseo de rodearla con los brazos y pellizcarle las mejillas hacía cosquillear su estómago. Estaba nerviosa. Toda su postura corporal se lo indicaba. Y si eso era así, entonces Sakura no era esa jovencita tan dura y masculina que quería demostrar ser todo el tiempo. Aquello lo hizo sonreír divertido y si bien podría haber ganado mucho de esa situación, especialmente en el departamento de incomodarla, haría el esfuerzo por comportarse.

―¡Ey Sakura! Mi ropa se está secando, el fuego está listo y las sanguijuelas me siguen exprimiendo como una naranja el trasero, ¿Crees que puedas…? ―Shisui no sabía cómo pedírselo.

―¿Ya… ya estás? ―Sakura movió un pie en círculos―. ¿Nada te cubre?

―Ajá.

Sakura respiró profundo y se volteó manteniendo su mirada fija en el rostro de Shisui. El pelinegro giró la mirada hacia un costado sintiéndose más consciente de su desnudez de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir y terminó por cerrar los ojos. La joven dio los pasos que los separaban con determinación luego de suspirar, y se acercó a él para comenzar su labor.

Shisui pasó saliva intentando mantener su mente en blanco, cerrando los ojos, pensando en cosas desagradables mientras sentía esas manos pequeñas y cálidas recorrer su cuerpo, separando con las uñas esos bichos pegadas a su piel pálida.

 _Gai cocinando… Gai ejercitándose… Gai con un spandex aún más ajustado… Gai comiendo curry…._

Pensó que era un imbécil por ponerse en ese tipo de situación si sabía perfectamente lo que su mente iba a pensar y su cuerpo pedir, pero era un shinobi y estaba perfectamente capacitado para controlar su cabeza tanto como su cuerpo. En muchas ocasiones había estado con mujeres durante las misiones de ANBU y habían tenido que deshacerse de ropa producto de que habían implantado en ésta algo que los podía delatar en un rastreo. No por eso había terminado revolcándose con ellas durante las misiones.

 _Pero sí después…_ ―pensó divertido.

Respiró profundo, no iba a reaccionar ni decir nada estúpido. Seguramente estuviese a punto de acabar y tan nerviosa e incómoda como era posible estarlo. No obstante algo traicionó su confianza de permanecer impasible, un mínimo y muy suave quejido se le escapó cuando las manos de Sakura se posicionaron sobre su cadera, muy cerca de esa zona masculina que en ese momento lo estaba fastidiando; pensó que iba a fracasar en eso de no pensar en nada.

 _Gai cocinando… Gai ejercitándose… Gai con un spandex aún más ajustado… Gai comiendo curry…._

―¿Es que no te puedes controlar si quiera un poco? Eres repugnante ―sentenció Sakura profundamente sonrojada mirándolo hacia arriba desde su posición.

―¡No puedo evitarlo! ―se quejó―. Soy un hombre saludable y joven, ¿Qué esperas de mí?

―¿Podrías darte la vuelta? Ya terminé en frente ―Shisui accedió.

Sakura estaba abochornada y agradeció infinitamente que Shisui hubiese cerrado los ojos para dejarla trabajar. Si bien había visto cientos de hombres desnudos a lo largo de sus años ejerciendo la medicina en el hospital de Konoha, era la primera vez que uno de ellos era un Uchiha. Se preguntó inconscientemente si Sasuke luciría así desnudo también, después de todo, Shisui y él eran primos.

El cuerpo del pelinegro era tan normal como el de cualquier ninja en servicio activo de Konoha; se marcaba en las zonas en donde los shinobis más fuerza hacían (los brazos, los muslos, las pantorrillas y el abdomen), tenía lunares bastante curiosos y poca grasa. Curiosamente, casi no tenía vellos como la mayoría de los hombres, aunque eso no le llamó del todo la atención pues había notado que Sasuke ni si quiera crecía barba; debía ser algo en su familia. Sin embargo, lo que realmente le llamaba la atención era la carencia de cicatrices en él (aparte de dos cortes cerca del pectoral izquierdo). No lucía como el cuerpo de un shinobi, sino como el de cualquier campesino que nunca había recibido heridas y cortes. Su piel era lisa, casi perfecta, sin granos raros ni manchas rojas. Comprendió en ese momento por qué hombres tan talentosos y temibles como Kakashi sensei o Itachi respetaban de esa manera a Shisui… el joven frente a ella nunca había recibido heridas de consideración en combate y eso sólo podía significar que era tan talentoso, que sus enemigos ni si quiera lograban tocarlo antes de caer vencidos.

―Ya retiré todas las sanguijuelas ―le anunció cuando la última cayó al suelo―. Cuando tenga chakra lo utilizaré para cerrar las heridas. Sangraran un poco mientras tanto.

―Gracias ―Shisui se rascó la nuca y el movimiento de sus brazos hizo que se marcara aún más la tonificación de su espalda. Se odió por sentir admiración de sus anchos hombros y agradeció infinitamente que él no la viera sonrojar por ello.

―De nada ―respondió dándose rápidamente la vuelta y caminando hacia el fuego. Suspiró porque sabía era su turno y realmente no quería tener que estar en esa condición alrededor de alguien que le parecía tan inmoral, indecoroso y repugnante. Shisui abrió los ojos y la observó sobre el hombro con una especie de mueca incómoda y aquello sólo la irritó― ¿Te podrías voltear? Quiero terminar rápido con esto.

Shisui asintió y giró su cuerpo en otra dirección. Sakura desabrochó la falda roja que traía y comenzó a revisarse las piernas lentamente, con el cuidado que le pareció necesario emplear. Retiró las primeras sanguijuelas que quedaban expuestas mientras corría ropa aquí y allá, y terminó aceptando que debía desnudarse también cuando encontró una mucho más arriba de sus rodillas. Colgó con cuidado su ropa cerca del fuego y de reojo se cercioró de que Shisui de verdad no la estuviese espiando mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

―No te estoy mirando ―Sakura se encrespó de que supiera sus pensamientos―. Termina de una vez para poder comer algo. Muero de hambre.

Pensó en algún momento que no tendría que pedirle ayuda a Shisui, sin embargo, notó que había una sanguijuela en un sector de su espalda que definitivamente no lograría alcanzar. Irritada se paró cerca de él sin saber cómo pedirle su asistencia. Él había dicho que lo haría con los ojos cerrados, pero aún así, ¿Y si no honraba su palabra? Shisui era un puerco y de seguro la miraría. ¿El primer hombre en verla desnuda un idiota como ese? No podía ser peor.

―Shisui. Hay una que no logro sacar por mí misma. Está en mi espalda ―suspirando, Shisui se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y ella hizo lo mismo. El joven estiró su mano con lentitud, temiendo que fuese a tocar algo que no debía. Irritada y sin creer que tuviese que pasar por todo eso, sintió los dedos del Uchiha sobre su piel y un escalofrío incómodo la recorrió―. Siete centímetros abajo y tres a la derecha ―Shisui movió los dedos con lentitud pero precisión, asemejándose ese movimiento a una caricia y eso sólo la irritó más―. Busca su extremo izquierdo con cuidado, en su final, inserta la uña de tu pulgar entre mi piel y la sanguijuela y sepárala rápido. Cuida que no se te pegue a ti.

Shisui siguió la instrucción y antes de que pasara mucho, logró hacerlo. No era tan estúpido como parecía. Agradeció en silencio que todo ese asunto ya se hubiera terminado y que pronto su ropa estaría seca.

―Está hecho ―dijo suavemente―. ¿Te lastimé?

―No ―Sakura se volteó sobre el hombro y notó que efectivamente mantenía los ojos cerrados―. Gracias ―abrazó su torso y caminó rápidamente atrás del árbol― Esperaré aquí hasta que se seque mi ropa. No te acerques.

―Está bien.

Sakura se sentó mirando entre las ramas de los árboles sobre ella las pocas estrellas que se dejaban entrever en la noche. Escuchó a Shisui silbando alguna melodía bastante alegre y lo observó desde su escondite. Supo que estaba haciendo eso precisamente para que ella supiese en donde se encontraba en todo momento y que no se hiciera una idea de que intentaría espiarla. Notó que buscaba dentro de su mochila algo que de pronto voló hacia ella y le dio en el rostro.

―¿Qué haces? ―le gritó sacándose esa cosa oscura del cuerpo y sólo entonces notó que era ropa. Al fijarse mejor, se encontró con una camiseta negra y de manga corta con el símbolo del clan Uchiha y el másculino olor de Shisui.

―La guardé en mi mochila cuando dijiste que no podía andar por todo el país del Fuego preguntando sobre torneos ilegales con el emblema en mi espalda ―Shisui la miró con gracia―. Vas a cumplir el sueño de toda tu vida, finalmente usarás el emblema de mi clan.

―¿Por qué no la usas tú? ―le preguntó confundida.

―¿Qué tipo de hombre sería si te dejo andar por ahí mostrandole el trasero a los sapos? Además, me gusta como se ven las chicas con mi ropa.

―Gracioso ―podría haber lanzado esa camiseta al río por dicho comentario, pero prefería no estar desnuda en medio del bosque―. Gra-gracias.

―Y bien, ahora que ya no estas desnuda, ven y hazme compañía. Me aburro cuando no hablo ―Sakura sonrojó ante la petición, pues Shisui seguía desnudo aunque había cubierto su masculinidad con la mochila―. Además se te enfriará el cuerpo. Aun lo tenías húmedo cuando te toqué.

―¿Desde cuándo muestras preocupación por mí? ―Sakura pasó la camiseta entre sus brazos y la estiró por su torso. Parecía un vestido corto en ella.

―Desde que me eres útil ―la joven subió una ceja, extrañada―. ¿Por qué me miras así? No creerás que estoy siendo amable sin motivos. Aun no olvido mi brújula, cerecita.

―Se puede hacer cosas por el resto sin pedir nada a cambio, ¿Sabes? ―Sakura rodó los ojos y se sentó al otro extremo de la fogata―. Se llama ser gentil.

―Si bien es cierto que hay gente así, como Itachi, Hinata-san y hasta el estúpido de Naruto, es preferible saber que si alguien te trata bien es porque desea algo de ti ―Shisui movió su mochila y sacó uno de los bento con comida que restaban―. Así no te sorprendes cuando esa persona cobra.

―¿Y tú? ¿Esperas algo del resto si eres amable?

―Yo siempre cobro, princesa ―estiró un bento hacia ella quien lo tomó con suspicacia―. De una forma u otra.

―No lo dudo ―Sakura destapó la comida y pensó que al menos así podría recuperar energía para moldear chakra―.Tu reputación es horrible.

―Eso no es justo ―Shisui se metió un onigiri a la boca―. La mitad de lo que dicen de mí es mentira.

―Pero la otra mitad es verdad ―Sakura frunció el ceño.

―Bueno, nadie es perfecto ―Shisui se encogió de hombros riendo despreocupadamente― Tampoco accediste a ayudarme por ser gentil, obtendrás algo a cambio ―Shisui se rió ante su rostro de desconcierto―. ¿Qué dice eso de ti, princesa?

―Que amo a Sasuke lo suficiente como para soportar estar cerca de ti más de cinco minutos sin matarte.

―Eso sí que debe ser amor ―se burló.

Sakura bajó los palillos con que comía y miró el fuego. Shisui era tan extraño. Un momento la animaba a comprender que podía sufrir por amor si lo quería y al día siguiente se burlaba de ello. Un momento era amable, gentil y hasta caballeroso, luego un completo idiota. Debía ser todo ese asunto de ser un niño y un adulto a la vez. Pero, ¿Acaso no comprendía que ella no era como él? Sus sentimientos era lo único certero en su vida y cada vez que Shisui se burlaba de ellos era como si se burlara de su esencia, de sus firmes ideales en no dar un paso atrás.

―Debe ser muy gracioso para ti, ¿no? ―Shisui levantó la mirada y la observó con seriedad al notar el grave todo de su voz―. Ver a la tonta Sakura Haruno persiguiendo a alguien que respondió "gracias" cuando le dijo que lo amaba ―Shisui sintió pánico, ¿Acaso la haría llorar nuevamente?―. Verla humillarse una y otra vez intentando acercarse a él, haciendo el ridículo frente a todos por una mirada, un gesto, una palabra amable. Debe ser toda una comedia para ti observarlo.

―No creo que sea gracioso ―la interrumpió y ambos permanecieron en silencio escuchando como las ramas se quemaban―. Divertido, quizás… pero no me reiría de tus sentimientos, por tontos que sean. Palabra de shinobi ―Sakura bufó molesta y se metió un poco de arroz a la boca.

Bien, eso no había sonado tan lindo en voz alta como lo había hecho en su mente. Pensó que una broma aligeraría el ambiente entre ambos pero no había resultado así. Quizás, Sakura era una de esas personas sin sentido del humor y tendría que acostumbrarse a eso durante los días restantes. Pero era deprimente ver a una chica llena de vida y juventud amargarse por una tontería. Si bien para ella su amor platónico y de adolescente podía ser un tema de seriedad y gravedad, para Shisui era sólo una fase. Una estúpida fase, debía agregar, por la cual todos pasaban a esa edad. No era del todo extraño que precisamente en el momento en que las hormonas causaban un alboroto monumental en el cuerpo, llenándolo de ansiedad, angustia e inseguridad, se buscara refugio en un sentimiento que ni si quiera se lograba comprender del todo. Pero el amor no era sólo sentirse atraído hacia alguien, y el amor no siempre estaba dirigido sólo a una persona.

―Si enfocaras toda esa energía que utilizas en auto-compadecerte en algo más productivo, serías una persona mucho más feliz ―finalizó, suspirando y comiendo. Se sentía bastante más recompuesto con comida en el estómago y sentía que pronto podría moldear al menos un poco de chakra―. Sasuke lo hace. Enfoca toda su energía en ser un gran policía.

―También me esfuerzo en ser una gran médico ninja ―se defendió ella―. No soy como tú que vienes de un clan famoso y puedes usar ese símbolo del abanico y todos te respetan inmediatamente. Mis padres son literalmente invisibles en la Aldea. Nunca me pudieron ayudar a entrenar ni me pasaron jutsus secretos o grandes técnicas. Todo lo que he logrado ha sido porque me he esforzado mucho para alcanzarlo, porque he invertido horas leyéndolo y practicándolo. No nací con un sharingan como tú.

―Te envidio ―Sakura levantó la mirada extrañada. Shisui no se explayó, no le iba a decir a Sakura cuanto hubiese querido nacer en un clan sin nombre, sin jutsus secretos o línea de sangre, sin esa maldición de odio que pesaba sobre los hombros de tantos dentro de su clan, sin la presión de vivir haciéndole justicia a la fama de los Uchiha―. Pero a pesar de todo, agradezco por mis ojos. Con ellos puedo mantener a salvo y felices a las lindas chicas de Konoha como tú.

―Me haría más feliz verte beber cloro ―Sakura cerró los ojos y bufó enojada. Shisui en cambio se echó a reír. Definitivamente esa chica no tenía sentido del humor.

―¿Por qué me odias tanto? ―le preguntó divertido―. No recuerdo haberte hecho nada tan malo para…

―Me irritan las personas que tratan los sentimientos del resto como si fuese un juego.

―Nunca he dicho que tus sentimientos sean un juego ―¿Sólo por burlarse de su pequeña obsesión con su primo menor iba a considerar eso?

―Sala del cielo ―los ojos de Sakura tomaron un peligroso brillo y lo inspeccionó como si realmente fuese a saltarle encima y ahorcarlo.

En ese momento lo entendió mejor. Aún no se olvidaba de esa tontería del beso. Si bien había estado un poco fuera de lugar besarla de la nada mientras ella lo perseguía, no recordaba que hubiese sido tan catastrófico como para guardarle rencor. Había sido perfectamente respetuoso con todo lo que sus manos tocaban y el beso ni si quiera había durado demasiado. Se podría decir que hasta había sido inocente.

―Oh. Ese incidente ―su camino del ninja era nunca arrepentirse de lo que hacía, pero se estaba acercando bastante a romper su lema con todo ese asunto―. Tampoco fue para tanto. Sé que he hecho una broma o dos al respecto pero…

―No quiero hablar de eso ―lo interrumpió y entonces Shisui lo notó.

Las mejillas de Sakura se habían sonrojado y parte de su flequillo le cubría el rostro. No era un sonrojo de vergüenza, porque su nariz adquiría el mismo tono rosa, sus manos apretaban con fuerza los palillos y la vio pasar saliva con dificultad, ¿Es que acaso iba a llorar?

Aquello lo hizo sentirse como una escoria. Esa chica no lo amaba, ni si quiera le agradaba un poco, y la había besado a modo de juego. Evidentemente, para ella había sido algo importante. Quizás tenía razón cuando le decía que no se tomaba en serio los sentimientos de los demás, ¿pero cómo hacerlo con alguien que pensaba en Sasuke como el gran amor de su vida cuando él ni si quiera parecía recordar su existencia? De cualquier forma, quizás estaba mal. Tal vez había hecho algo malo.

―Si sirve de algo, lo siento.

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Sakura era preciosa. El fuego que caracterizaba tanto a su nación era mucho más potente en ella que en cualquier otra mujer que conociese, su fuerza era indescriptible cuando se trataba de luchar por algo que deseaba, a veces su mirada era tan penetrante que podría haber hecho callar a cualquiera sólo con su presencia, ¿Es que acaso él no podía ver a una chica como esa y sentirse atraído? ¿Por qué iba a permitir que alguien así se le escapara si podía besarla? ¿Por qué tenía que permitir que esa fogosidad se apagara producto de alguien que ni si quiera sabía que existía? Sasuke era un mocoso, un niño estúpido y malcriado que apenas sabía limpiarse la nariz. Quizás ni si quiera si Sasuke la hubiera amado habría frenado ese impulso que nació aquel día por besarla ¿Qué había de malo en desearla para él aunque fuese un instante? ¿Es que acaso estaba tan mal desear un poco de esa pasión que ella desbordaba?

―¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―la voz quebrada de Sakura irrumpió en sus pensamientos―. ¿Sólo para burlarte después?

―No lo sé. A veces hago cosas sin pensarlas demasiado ―estaba molesto, quería decirle que lo había hecho simplemente porque así lo quiso. Aunque intentaba sonar relajado y casual, incluso gracioso, sentía que la molestia le subía por el estómago―. Aunque no entiendo por qué actúas como si todo lo que pasó fuese sólo algo que yo hice. Si bien, fui yo quien te besó, me besaste de vuelta ―la sonrisa en él se había disipado. Estaba comenzando a molestarse. Incluso a sentirse ofendido.

―Realmente no tienes una pisca de caballerosidad ―Sakura se puso de pie con rapidez.

―Lo tomaré como un cumplido ―dijo molesto.

―Eres un…

―¿Encanto? ―la interrumpió con amargura y una sonrisa forzada.

―Imbécil ―y por algún motivo, aquello le dolió―. Un niño egoísta e inmaduro en el cuerpo de un hombre.

―Ya basta ―Shisui no era de enojarse, pero había cruzado algo que le dolía en su orgullo. Incluso el sharingan se le había activado lo cual era simplemente perfecto con el poco chakra que apenas había logrado reunir al comer. Se puso de pie mientras tomaba sus prendas un tanto húmedas aún y se las ponía de la mejor forma que podía con rapidez―. Me largo. Puedes volver a Konoha si quieres. Ve y dile a Sasuke que lo amas si realmente crees que vale la pena arruinarte la vida por alguien como él. Todo este alboroto por un estúpido beso…

―¡Porque fue mi primer beso! ―Shisui quedo inmóvil y sintió el estómago vacío al escucharlo. Se volteó lentamente y ahí estaban las lágrimas en su rostro que le provocaban deseos de golpear algo. Su imagen le dolía―. Había soñado toda mi vida con ese momento. Lo había fantaseado en mi mente una y otra vez, anhelando que fuese perfecto, escuchar ese "También te amo" que tanto había esperado ―Sakura cubrió su rostro con las manos―. Y tú me quitaste eso.

―Si ese es todo el problema, podemos solucionarlo ―Y sabía exactamente cómo.

Caminó hacia ella con rapidez, no iba a darse el tiempo para pensar las cosas y retroceder. No era su modo de actuar. Cuando sentía un impulso, por ridículo y arriesgado que fuese, lo seguía. Le tomó las manos con firmeza moviéndolas hacia los costados para destaparle el rostro. Sakura era tan fuerte que a cualquier persona le hubiese aterrado interrumpir un arrebato así, pero no a Shisui. Ya le había dejado un ojo negro, ¿Qué más podía perder? ¿Un diente? No le molestaba la idea de eso.

Se encontró con sus hermosos ojos jade inundados en tristeza y pensó que no merecían lucir tristes jamás, mucho menos por algo que él había provocado. Sakura lucía confundida y ofusca por su aproximación, moviéndose hacia atrás levemente, pero él no se lo permitió. No iba a dejar que siguiera sufriendo por algo que en su mente tenía tan fácil arreglo.

―¿Qué haces?

Era evidente lo que hacía, la estaba mirando a los ojos, con esas dos orbes rojas cuyas aspas giraban haciéndola sentir mareada y confundida, como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo a su alrededor se distorsionara. Había sido una de las mejores en la Academia cuando se trataba de genjutsu, pero la historia era bastante diferente cuando frente a ella estaban los ojos más poderosos de Konoha. No podía disipar eso con el nulo chakra que tenía, no podía pelear de vuelta ahora que estaba bajo su poder en ese lugar.

Pero no había horrores a su alrededor como alguna vez le había mostrado Kakashi cuando era una niña. Tampoco estaba en la mente de Shisui, como ya le había ocurrido con Sasuke quien la llevó a una habitación en donde había puertas tras puertas hasta el infinito. Ese lugar era muy distinto, y la luz de una tarde de primavera tocaba su piel e iluminaba todo con suavidad en colores pasteles, como si el cielo hubiese sido pintado por gruesos pinceles que hacían mover las nubes en espirales. Movió el rostro hacia un costado y vio un enorme prado verde y esponjoso, que apenas se movía con la brisa que traía pétalos de cerezos. Sobre ella, a su lado, atrás, todo era un bosque de cerezos en flor y ellos estaban ahí entre una lluvia de pétalos. Las manos de Shisui eran cálidas y bajaron lentamente junto a las suyas para quedar entrelazadas.

Era hermoso. No pensó que alguien pudiese regalarle un lugar como ese en donde el aroma dulce le cosquilleaba en la nariz, la brisa acariciaba su piel y las aves cantaban en tonos celestiales y lejanos. Era tan pacífico que seguramente no cabía espacio para la tristeza, el miedo o la soledad. Podría haber estado ahí el resto de su vida y su corazón de verdad se sintió conmovido.

―¿Qué es esto? ―le preguntó sin reaccionar para posar nuevamente la vista frente a él.

Pero no encontró a Shisui, sino el rostro de esa persona que amaba. Y entonces su pecho comenzó a doler, ¿Qué era lo que Shisui acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué la había llevado a ese lugar junto a Sasuke?

―Cierra los ojos ―era la voz de Sasuke la que respondía, con su gravedad aterciopelada y fría.

Sakura frunció el ceño queriendo decirle que estaba loco, que la soltara, que se alejara un poco, que la llevara de vuelta al pestilente pantano en donde estaban. No obstante, tener a esa persona que tanto amaba cerca, mirándola así, posando toda su atención en ella, la dejaba sin la capacidad de actuar racionalmente.

¿Cuántas veces lo había deseado? ¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado? ¿Cuántas veces había llorado contra su almohada pidiendo ese momento? Sólo las estrellas sabían cuántas veces había pensado en Sasuke mirando la Luna, sollozando en silencio, orándole a los dioses por piedad para que dejara de doler eso que lastimaba su pecho. Amarlo todo ese tiempo había sido morir lentamente, dejar de disfrutar de lo que le gustaba, de sentir apetito, de sonreír por la lluvia en la nariz. Los colores se habían vuelto opacos, las personas irrelevantes, la Aldea un fastidio. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era su propia obstinada idea de esperar y ser fuerte, porque un día, cualquiera de ellos, Sasuke le hablaría y respondería sus sentimientos.

―Si es otra de tus tonterías te juro que yo…

―¿No sabes callarte nunca? Eres un encanto cuando estás callada ―era la voz de Sasuke, pero las palabras le pertenecían a Shisui y aquello la hacía querer retroceder. Escuchar algo amable salir de la boca de Sasuke se sentía extraño y fuera de lugar.

―¿Por qué estamos aquí? ―le preguntó finalmente. Sentía que temblaba y se quebraría en llanto― ¿Qué es este lugar?

―Dímelo tú a mí. Es lo que había en tu mente.

Se acercó a ella con lentitud, observándola fijamente desde la altura, sus narices casi chocaban. Podía sentir su respiración sobre los labios y cada vello de su cuerpo erizándose. No la iba a dejar salir de ese lugar, ni moverse, ni alejarlo. Y tampoco creía tener la fuerza para pedírselo. Sus labios temblaban, sentía que algo revoloteaba en su estómago y el corazón se le saldría del pecho, ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? No podía rechazarlo, no podía decirle que era un imbécil.

Esos ojos negros y perfectos nunca habían sido sólo suyos y ahora la veían como si fuese la primera vez en su vida. Esas manos que nunca habían intentado lastimarla tantas veces durante los entrenamientos ahora subían por su costado para acariciarle el rostro y depositarse en su nuca.

Era demasiado, no podía seguir inmóvil, debía decir algo… cualquier cosa.

―¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

―Reparando mi error, Sakura.

La distancia entre sus labios se acortó y él la besó. Lento y gentil, suave y tierno. No hubo humedad entre sus bocas, sólo un sutil roce de sus labios mientras los acariciaba.

―No… ―susurró intentando mover su rostro, no le había quitado la libertad de moverse dentro de ese genjutsu.

Sakura sabía que eso estaba mal, que era su imaginación, que en el mundo real estaba parada con la mirada vacía en medio de un pantano. Lo odió por haber estimulado su sistema nervioso para que todo aquello se sintiera completamente real, para poder saborear los labios de Sasuke y comprobar que justo como en su imaginación tenían sabor a uva.

A él no pareció importarle que buscara volver a la realidad, porque la tomó por sus caderas y la presionó contra su pecho con más agresividad. Esos ojos la deseaban de vuelta, a ella, a Sakura Haruno. Y entonces, se quebró por completo, olvidándose de todo y permitiéndose ese momento de debilidad en donde lo que tantas veces le había pedido a las estrellas fugaces al pasar se cumplía. Si era un sueño o un genjutsu, ¿qué importaba? Era lo que había estado esperando toda su vida. Lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó como siempre había querido besar a Sasuke.

―Sasuke-kun…

―… algún día escucharás eso que tanto esperas.

Cuando sus labios se separaron volvió a sentir frío, el croar de las ranas, el olor al humo de la fogata, y se encontró con Shisui frente a ella.

Sintió pánico. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Había besado a Shisui o tan sólo había experimentado su genjutsu? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho? ¿Cómo era posible que tuviese tal poder? Nunca le tuvo tanto miedo como en ese instante al darse cuenta que era capaz de lograr ese tipo de cosas. Jugar con la mente y los anhelos de las personas era un peligroso don. Podía hacer enloquecer a cualquiera.

No obstante, Shisui parecía no estar pensando en nada ni sentir preocupación por su expresión de espanto. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser negro y se veían opacos, estaba pálido y los párpados le temblaban. Notó como el pecho le subía y le bajaba con prisa y una lágrima de sangre le recorría la mejilla.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Estamos a mano ahora? ―le preguntó con media sonrisa y el típico tono de voz burlesco que usaba.

―S-sí ―admitió avergonzada y entonces Shisui Uchiha colapsó entre sus brazos.

NOTA  
Creo que el el primer texto con contexto romántico que escribo en mucho tiempo… y eso es todo lo que diré al respecto. Gracias por leerme y compartir esas cosas que están en mí que ya no puedo decir con palabras.


End file.
